Miles Desidero
by Alastar Dunkirk
Summary: A young man was found early in the morning, battered and bloody by Negi and company. When he wakes, he cannot remeber anything. Who is this man, and why was he holding a staff? Is he a mage? or something more.
1. Painful Meeting

A/N: Negima: Magister Negi Magi is not mine. I do not own this story. Only the Original Chars are mine. Negima is the work of the great and perverted Ken Akamatsu.

This story will start between Periods 57 and 60. So I guess that makes it a AU.

"_Septendecim spiritus glaciales, coeutes inimicum concidant. SAGITTA MAGICA, SERIES GLACIALIS_!" He chanted, sending off his arrows towards his enemies.

"_Damn_," he thought "_there are just too many! I need to escape!"_ His tired eyes looked around the battle field and fell upon a females still form, his eyes welled up with tears. "Goodbye my love. I am so sorry I got you mixed up in all of this."

"Your not going anywhere human! We were summoned to fight and kill! And we are not going until we finish this!" The demon yelled as he lunged for the young man.

Another demon behind him cackled. "Yeah! We already dispensed with your girlie, just give it up so you can join her."

The man thought about this for a second. But he knew once he got to heaven, that she would kill him again for giving up.

At that moment, his eyes flashed red. _"Just enough strength for this and an escape."_

He aimed his hand at the approaching demons. _"Jovis Tempetas Fulguruens!"_ The storm blast shot forth from his hand, annihilating the last two demons.

_"Finally."_ he thought. He quickly regained his senses and gazed upon his partner, love of his life, and good friend Alexia. It was his fault that she was dead, his fault that this flame of innocence died early, and he knew it.

"Rest well my love, for I will see you again one day. I will try to make it far into the future." He was about to pick up her body when the ground around him began to shake.

"What!" was all he had time to say before multiple magical circles appeared on the ground. More demons were being summoned to this realm.

"Damn!" He grab Alexia's body, reached for his staff and took off. Spells were being fired at him and as he flew away, one clipped him in his shoulder, making him drop Alexia's body.

"No!" He screamed as she plummeted towards earth. He shot downwards after it, until a voice spoke in his head.

_"Don't do it love!"_ It screamed. _"Please just save yourself! Don't worry about my body, I would be so upset if you died trying to save it!"_ It cried.

"Alexia..." He said softly as tears formed in his eyes. He nodded his head and flew away.

It was many hours later that found the young man tired, bleeding, broken and sleeping on his flying staff.

His body began to tilt to the side and his staff started to fly down towards earth at a incredible speed. It hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Hours later, he regained some consciousness, enough to make out that he hurt, a lot. He attempted to pick himself up, but just fell back down again.

"Where am I?" He looked around and saw nothing but trees. "A forest?" He attempted to get up again, with minor success leaning heavily on his staff. He heard bells off in the distance.

"Guess I'm heading that way..." He muttered to himself as he began to limp off towards the sound.

A few hours later found Negi practicing his martial arts in world tree plaza.

"Hiya!" He yelled as he went through his paces. "An now for.." But before he could finish, he was interrupted by a voice from behind.

"Negi-kuuun!" Makie shouted as she approached her sensei.

"Ahh, Makie-san! Good morning. Out training for gymnastics again?"

"Yep! I need to get my training done before the city wide tournament this summer!" She responded cheerfully.

"Well I know you will do excellent Makie-san..." he said trailing off as something caught his eye.

Makie looked at him, wondering what was wrong. She followed his line of sight an noticed a person staggering towards the plaza. They watched the man as he leaned heavily on what looked like a branch of a tree. He was limping towards them, when he suddenly pitched forward and fell to the ground.

Negi jumped from where he was training and ran towards him, Makie following close behind. When they got to him, they looked at him in horror. He had several gashes on his back, and a pool of red liquid was starting to form around him.

"Negi-bozu! Where are you!" Negi heard Asuna shout from a distance behind him.

"Asuna-san! Come over here quickly and bring everyone with you! We have an medical emergency!"

Asuna, Ku Fei, Setsuna and Konoka all ran to Negi's side, wondering what happened to him, only to be surprised by the young man bleeding to death.

"Baka!" Asuna shouted and hit Negi upside his head. "What did you do!"

"I didn't do anything! Makie-san and I saw him collapse just before you got here!"

"Negi-kun," Konoka said as she hung up her cell phone. "Grandpa wants us to bring him to the infirmary. Makie-san? Can you go get Ako-san and meet us there?"

Makie nodded and ran off back towards her dorm to wake her friend. When she was out of sight, Chamo spoke from Negi's shoulder.

"Do you feel that big bro? That huge power coming from him?"

"Yes I do. He is no ordinary traveler, but lets worry about that later, he is dying by the second." Asuna, Setsuna and Ku Fei picked up the travelers body, while Negi picked up his staff.

"Yew..." he said under his breath. He could feel a power radiating off of it. "_Whoever he is, I hope he is a friend_."


	2. Meet John Doe

1 Week Later...

The door to the infirmary opened admitting Negi, Makie and Ako in. Since John Doe (as Negi and Shizuna had come to call him) was brought in, these three come in to check up on him, even though he was still in a coma. Negi and Chamo were waiting for him to wake so they could ask him about his magical heritage. The girls were there for other, more obvious reasons.

Ako walked over to the bed and picked up the clipboard. "How are you today John-san?" She asked, knowing she wouldn't receive an answer. She pulled out a thermometer and inserted it into his mouth.

While Ako was busy checking his pulse, she took the clipboard and checked out his information, it was hard to tell anything while he was lying in bed. It read.

Name: John Doe

Height: 5' 10"

Hair: Black with silver streaks

Eyes: Green

Heart Rate: Normal

Respiratory: Regular

Notes: He appears to have gathered many scars on his body, despite his apparent age. He will have a new one over his left eye, diagonally from right to left. He will be lucky to see from it after words.

He is in what appears to be a stress/trauma induced coma making it hard to tell when he will recover.

Eyes appear to tear up from time to time.

Makie put the clipboard down and took a closer look at John's face. She could see the remains of where tears had fallen.

"I wonder why he cries." She pondered aloud.

Negi and Ako looked up at her, then back down at John, noticing the tear trails.

Negi looked over to Ako. "Did Shizuna-san separate his personal items found on him?"

Ako nodded her head. "I think so sensei, they should be in that closet over there." She said, pointing behind him.

Negi got up and opened the closet. He noted that the robe he was found in was jet black. He began searching the pockets from Johns pants and robe. What he found was a ring, some foreign money and a Pactio Card. His eyes widened as he looked at the card. There was a gorgeous young woman on it with silver hair and blue eyes, and she was holding a really deadly looking whip.

"Ooh how cute! It's one of those cards that Nodaka-san has!" Makie squealed over his shoulder. He jumped as she reached over and grabbed it.

"I wonder who this is? Do you think its his girlfriend?" Ako asked, blushing at her choice of words.

Makie turned back to John and noticed that tears were falling down his cheeks again. "I wish there was a way to see what he is thinking of."

Negi turned to look at Makie then to John._ "Hey! Why didn't I think of that? Later, I'll just bring Nodoka-san down here with her book! Maybe we can catch a glimpse of whats floating around his mind."_ He thought.

Just then, Shizuna walked in.

"Ah, Negi-kun, there you are. The Headmaster is looking for you, I believe it is something about our friend here." She said, gesturing to John.

Negi stood and bowed. "Thank you Shizuna-san. Please let me know the moment he wakes." At her nod, he hurried off.

She looked over at the two girls who were hovering over John. "Now shouldn't you two be at your club practices too?" She chuckled at their blushes creeping up on their faces. "Don't worry, I'll let you know when he wakes also."

"Thanks Shizuna-sensei!" They said together and ran off to their clubs.

Shizuna turned back to John and looked him over once. "My, my. You always were a lady killer weren't you?" She asked John's still form. "You haven't even opened your eyes and they fell in love with you. Try not to break any more hearts while your here."

Later that night...

Negi was making his way down to Nodoka's room, thinking of his recent talk with the head master.

"_If what he says is true, he is taking a big risk in letting him stay upon him waking._" His train of thought was interrupted as he ran into someone.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I should have been paying attention." Said Negi as he lifted himself up and moved over to the person he hit, extending his hand. He blushed as he noticed that her panties were showing, and quickly looked the other way.

"Oh! N-Negi-sensei, it's you." Nodoka stated as she took his hand and lifted herself up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." she apologized, blushing.

"_What is wrong with me?"_ Negi thought, his blush refusing to go away. _"Why is my heart beating as tho I've been running a race?"_

"Oh, Nodoka-san! I was just on my way to find you, I need your help with something."

"M-my help? What can I help you with sensei?"

"Please, call me Negi, or Negi-kun, when we are outside of class. As for what I need..." He stalled, and questioned himself. "No, I'm sorry Nodoka-san, it is nothing. Ha, ha, ha!" He laughed as he turned and began to run away.

Nodoka, in a rare case of assertiveness, placed a hand on Negi's shoulder before he could run.

"Please N-N-Negi-kun?" She asked as if she were trying it on. "What can I help you with?"

Negi seemed to think about it. "There is this guy in the infirmary, and well he has been there for a week and we know nothing about him. I was hoping you would bring your Pactio card and give me a hand in finding out a bit about him."

"_Alone... In the infirmary with Negi-kun!"_ Nodoka thought in a panic till she realized that it was to help someone. "Of course I'll help Negi-sen-kun."

Negi gave her a smile, that turned her a deep crimson color. "Thanks Nodoka-san. This could be a big help."

She trotted back into her room quietly, as not to bother Yue and Haruna. "They are definably the last people I want to know about this."

As she turned to leave, she missed the two sets of eyes spying on her.

"Are we following her Paru?" Yue asked.

"Of course! She never acts sneaky! This must be big!" Responded Haruna as she quickly got her shoes on and followed her out the door.

They stopped in shock as they watched their roommate leave the dorm with their teacher.

"Whoa! This is big! Shes eloping with sensei!" Haruna blurted out.

"No. Nodoka wouldn't of gone that far, lets keep following them." Yue responded.

"Great, the baka has got me interested now."

They continued there shadowing of the two until they reached the school.

"This way Nodoka, he is in here." When she looked inside, she was met with a man who had a bandage around his head, covering one eye.

"Do you know his name Negi-kun?" She asked quietly. Out side the door, Haruna and Yue looked at each other and mouthed "Negi-kun?"

"Oh! Damn it. No we don't know his name. I'm sorry Nodoka-san, seems I dragged you out here for nothing." Negi said with a sorrowful experssion on his face.

Nodoka started to panic. "No, no Negi-kun! Its ok! Just being with you was alright!" She began to blush and was about to rush out the door.

"Ugh.. My head hurts." Came a voice from the room. Negi and Nodoka looked towards the bed.

John Doe had awoken.


	3. Miles Desidero

Chapter 3 – The New Head of Security.

Negi and Nodoka stood there staring at John, who was staring back.

"Um, hello?" John said, staring wide eyed at them.

"Hi. Good morning I think would be the appropriate term for you though." Said Shizuna, who just entered with Yue and Haruna behind here, their heads bowed in shame.

Nodoka noticed them first and went into full red mode.

"S-Shizuna-san! How did you know he was awake?" Negi asked.

"Oh I didn't. But when you see lights heading into the school at this time of night, people do begin to wonder." She replied, chuckling as Negi went into a deep red blush as well. The other two girls were confused as to who the man in bed was.

"Now that your awake, would you mind telling us your name?" Shizuna asked, walking over to him and sitting down.

"My... name? My name is..." He began to look distraught. "I don't know... I don't know my name." He replied with a sad look in his eye.

"Really? Is there anything you do know?" She asked, surprised he didn't know his own name.

John thought hard. "I think I know a few skills of trade value. Also, I don't know if this will help, but I remember a nick name I was given." He said looking up at everyone. "Miles... Miles Desidero."

Negi looked at him as he said that. "Thats Latin." He thought.

"Well Miles." Shizuna said with a smile. "You were found by this young man here" she pointed to Negi. "in pretty bad shape. You are still recovering, hence why you probably can't see out of you right eye. The skin around your eye is going to scar, and if your lucky you will be able to see out of that eye again. Now I don't want you moving from this bed for the next few days. When I deem you healthy again, then you will meet with the headmaster of this school to see if we can't help you find out who you are?"

At Miles nod, she smiled and made him lay back down. Within minuets, he was asleep again. Everyone stepped outside, it was then that Negi noticed the other two girls.

"W-w-what are you two doing here!" he asked, panicking.

"Well," Yue started. "We noticed Nodoka acting a bit too much like a thief, so we thought something was up and decided to follow."

"So is it true!" Haruna asked quickly.

Both Nodoka and Negi looked at her confused.

"Are you eloping!" She shouted, practically foaming at the mouth for new gossip.

That set both of them into a full body blush. "N-n-n-no! Where do you come up with these things?" Nodoka almost shouted.

Inside the infirmary, Shizuna chuckled as she took Miles blood pressure. "Those two are so cute together." Miles took that opportunity to open his eyes.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" She asked looking into his eyes. As she looked into them, she noticed a deep sorrow and pain in them so deep, she had to turn her head.

"Do I know you? You feel familiar." He asked.

Shizuna was slightly startled by this. She put on her game face and answered, "No, this is the first time we are meeting. You can call me Shizuna-san, ok?" She then grinned at him and wrote on the clipboard.

"Alright, Shizuna-san." He said in a monotone voice and laid back down. "I don't like this small room." He mentioned off hand. "It's too close in. Is there a bigger room I can move into, please?" he asked politely.

Shizuna looked at him with a frown. _"Claustrophobia huh? You are defiantly the last person I thought would have a fear."_ She thought. "I will have to ask the Headmaster tomorrow, can you hold on that long?"

He looked into her eyes and nodded. She noticed the little bit of fear in his eye. _ "Not knowing who he is really brought his emotions out. I wonder what else he will surprise us with." _"Alright, please try and get some sleep. Maybe we can move you into on of the dorms later." He smiled and went back to sleep.

"_Truly amazing how the human mind works." _She smiled and left him for the night.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ako! Hurry up!" Makie said impatiently. The evening bell had just rang and she wanted to see if John was awake. _"I really don't know why I'm so interested in him. Maybe it's because Negi-kun is always there?"_

"Ok Makie! Jeez your in a awful hurry. Afraid your boyfriend got up and left you?" Ako replied, smirking slightly.

Makie blushed and became flustered. "W-w-what! B-b-b-boyfriend! What craziness are you blabbering about!"

Ako giggled. "Oh I figured out why your always coming with me to check on him. Fallen in love with a man whose name you don't even know, whose voice you've never heard, and whose eye's you've never seen."

"Is it true Makie!" Came the excited voice of Yuuna from behind them. Makie was doing her best impression of a tomato.

"No, I'm not in love with him! I'm just really concerned you know? I mean, Negi-kun and I found him dieing! Thats not something that you can just ignore. For all we know, he has no family!"

"Ah, so you plan on playing the sister? Is that it?" Piped in Akira.

"Makie? What's wrong? You look all sun burnt." Negi asked as he walked by.

"Oh! It's nothing Negi-kun. Are you going to see John-san? I'll come with you!" Makie said, making up something quick.

"Oh! Thats right, we never told you because of how late it was. John-san woke up and we got a nick name out of him, Miles Desidero. So now its Miles-san."

"WHAT?" Cried Ako and Makie. "Well lets hurry! I want to finally meet him personally!" and with that, both girls ran out of the room at top speed.

Negi sighed. "Now if only they would put that much enthusiasm into class work." Yuuna and Akira giggled at him.

"Is it alright if we come with you? We kinda wanna see who our friend is infatuated with." Yuuna asked.

"Of course. I'm sure he won't mind more company. Let's go!" Negi said as he walked with them.

"Negi-sensei!" Someone shouted from behind. Negi looked up and smiled.

"Ahh Nodoka-san. We were just going to see Miles-san, would you like to meet him too?" Nodoka blushed and nodded.

"Ahhhhhhh!" They heard voices scream from down the hall. Everyone in Negi's group ran towards the noise.

When they got there, they saw Makie on her knees, and Ako looking panicked. The infirmary was trashed.

"W-what happen here?" Negi asked.

"Oh, Negi-kun! Turns out Miles-san has a major case of Claustrophobia. The room was like this when I got here, he must of panicked at some point this morning. He has been moved to the middle school girls dorm house. In the managers room." Shizuna said as she entered.

"Really? Well I guess with how we found him, he is allowed a few fears eh?" Negi responded.

"Yes, that is true. Well if you wish to visit him, you are more than welcomed too. Just try not to make it too crowded in there, he is still too weak to be moving around."

"Yes Shizuna-san. Well gang, lets go!" Negi announced as Makie was already half way out the front door. "Wow, she moves fast."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

When the group reached the dorms, they found a very distraught Makie pacing the corridors.

"Makie-san? What's wrong?" Negi asked.

"I just realized, I don't know where the managers room is!" she cried.

Yuuna, Ako and Akira laughed at her while Nodoka explained that it was on the roof of this building.

"Oh? Thats good, he can leave the house when he wants and get into some open space." Makie said as she ignored everyone else and went to the roof.

"Wow, the girl has tunnel vision doesn't she?" Yuuna commented.

"It would appear that way." Ako responded mournfully. _"Great, I don't want to compete with my best friend for a boy!"_

Yuuna looked at Ako and smirked. "Whats wrong Ako? Go on ahead and make sure Makie doesn't make a fool of herself alone."

Ako blushed and dashed off ahead before they started on her. "Well, looks like friends are about to become rivals. I hope it doesn't become too bloody." Akira commented.

Yuuna, Akira, Nodoka and Negi walked up the stairs to the roof. "this is the first time I've been up here. The view is terrific!" Negi commented as he look off towards the World Tree.

"Yeah, it has one of the best views on the entire campus. I personally like the one from the schools tower." Yuuna said.

They approached the tiny apartment, noticing that Makie and Ako were outside waiting.

"What's wrong?" Akira asked.

"The Headmaster is in there talking with him. We didn't want to interrupt."

Just then, the headmaster walked out. "Oh! Negi-kun! Good timing, come in come in!" He said, ushering everyone in.

"Everyone, meet Miles. The new Co-head of security on Mahora School Campus and dorm manager for this building!"

Silence.


	4. Meeting the Sports Club Quartet

"He's what!" Negi asked, stunned.

The headmaster chuckled at everyones expressions. "well, Miles here needed a place to stay and a job to keep it while he recovers and regains his memory."

"So he is going to be at the school during the day and managing here at night?" Ako asked, slightly worried he would be over worked.

"Yes, thats right. Basically, he is the guardian of the middle school girls."

Ako, Makie, Yuuna and Akira (after finally meeting Miles) looked as if Christmas had come early.

Will he be ok by golden week?" Makie asked.

"At the rate he is healing, he should be fine in by tomorrow." The headmaster then reached into his robes and pulled out an envelope. "Oh, by the way. Here is an advance on your pay. Perhaps you should go into town and buy yourself some clothing? And perhaps a few personal items for your new room."

Miles took the envelope and smiled for the first time since he woke. This caused the girls to flush deeply.

"_Wow."_ Makie thought. _"He has such a beautiful face. But his eyes, his smile doesn't seem to reach them."_

"Thank you Headmaster. Perhaps I'll venture out to the school tomorrow and get used to it. As for now, I think I'm going to checkout the view from the edge of the roof!" Miles stated happily as he sat up and reached for the cane that Shizuna had left for him.

As he swung his legs off the side of the bed, the girls shrieked and turned around, beet red.

"What?" He asked, confused by their reactions. He glanced down at his body and noticed the problem. He was in nothing but his boxers, and his chest was covered in scars. "Oh! I'm so sorry ladies! That was awfully thoughtless of me." He apologized, covering up quickly.

"_Whoa. I wonder where he got all of those scars. And they don't seem to bother him either. I wish I could say the same for me. Maybe if I get to know him, he will tell me how he deals with them." _Ako thought.

The other three girls were drooling over what they just saw, while Nodoka was still rather red.

Miles stood up and announced he was decent. As everyone turned back to him, he looked at Negi rather intently and asked, "Have we met before? You seem familiar too. As did the Headmaster and Shizuna-san. Are you people sure you don't know me?" His voice sound like he was pleading with them.

Negi just shook his head. "No, we have never met before, I'm sorry Miles."

Miles face fell slightly, then picked right back up. "Oh well, can't win them all , eh? Now why don't you lovely ladies lead the way out to the roof?" he asked, gesturing to the door with a smile.

Everyone walked out onto the roof as Miles limped behind.

"Do you need any help Miles-san?" Yuuna offered.

He just waved her off politely, "No thank you my lady. I'm just fine." he said, smiling at her, causing her to blush.

"So, please tell me who all of you are! Seeing as you know me already." Miles asked.

The girls went one at a time, describing in great detail, who they were.

While they were, Negi was thinking hard. _"So the headmaster, Shizuna-san and I all seem familiar too him. Could it be he was a student here before? But how would he of known me. Unless..." _

"Negi-sensei?" Nodoka called out softly.

"_Wow, just the sound of her voice can break me out of thinking, and get me blushing." _Negi thought as he felt his blush rise. "Yes Nodoka-san?

"We are waiting for you, it's your turn." she replied, smiling.

Negi looked up to see Miles staring at him, his eye twinkling. Negi shivered. _"It's like he heard what I thought just then." _At that, Miles smiled widely as Negi's eyes widened.

"_Did you?"_ He called out in his head. Miles gave now reaction.

"Negi-kun! Wake up! It's your turn to introduce yourself." Makie called out.

Negi shook his head. "Oh! Sorry about that, just thinking."

Miles smiled again. "About what? Or maybe I should say, whom?"

Negi blushed deeply, while Miles chuckled at him. "You need to work on your poker face. I can read you like an open book. Your emotions flash through your eyes, plus the blushing doesn't help either, especially if you are trying to deny it."

They spent the rest of the day getting to know each other, when the elephant in the room was finally acknowledged.

"So Miles, what can you remember about yourself?" Makie asked, missing the warning glares from the others.

Miles just chuckled and leaned back in the chair he was in. "Well, I can't really remember anything too specific. But I do know certain sports i have played, and other skills I've seemed to of picked up."

"Oh! What sports do you play?" Yuuna asked excitedly.

"Let's see." Miles closed his eyes. "Soccer, basketball, baseball, swimming, some gymnastics and rugby. Yep, thats all I can remember. I think there might be more when I recover some of my mind."

All four girls swooned. He participated in all their sports.

Miles rolled his eyes and chuckled at the girls. In mid-roll of his eyes, he caught sight of a building that looked like it was floating.

"Hey, whats that building over there that looks like its floating on water?"

Nodoka's ears perked up at that. "Oh, thats Library Island. It was built in the middle of the Meiji period, at the same time the school was established. It's the largest library building in the world. Luckily, it escaped damage in World War 2. Many rare and precious documents from all over the world are stored there. If you want, Yue, Haruna and I can bring you tomorrow after school?" She offered quietly.

Miles gave her a gentle smile. "That would be great Nodoka-san, thanks!"

"Yeah, we will try to give you a tour of the campus sometime soon, maybe this weekend. If we can't, we can always ask the strolling club."

At that, Negi panicked. "Um, maybe it would be best if I ask Asuna-san and Konoka-san if we can." He offered and stretched. "Well girls, it has been a long day. I'm going to head back so I can get tomorrows lesson done. I'll come by early tomorrow and we can head to school together, alright Miles?" At his nod, Negi and Nodoka bowed, and left.

Ok ladies. Can you point me in the direction of the closest clothing store? I'd rather not show up in my bathrobe." he asked, smiling.

They ended up leading him down to the student co-op, where they spent almost two hours dressing him up.

_**The next morning...**_

Miles ran towards the school with Asuna, Konoka and Negi. As he ran, he noticed a flood of students coming up from behind.

"Is everyone always this late?" He asked.

"No, it is more of a tradition! The thousand meter dash to class!" Konoka replied.

Miles just laughed and ran faster, determined to get there before he was ran over.

When they got to the school, Miles looked around. "Um, which way to Shizuna-sans office? She promised to remove this bandage over my eye today." he asked, pointing to said eye.

"Here, I'll show you the way." Asuna offered.

Miles smiled at her. "Why that you. I don't know why, but that seems awfully out of character for you." His smile widened as he dodged a well aimed kick to his head.

"Hmph! Just for that you can fend for yourself!" Asuna shouted and stormed off.

"Aww come on Asuna-san! I was just kidding!" Miles called to her retreating back.

Here," Konoka giggled. "I'll show you the way." And with that, she grabbed his hand and walked away with him.

"Here it is!" She announced happily.

"Than you. Now maybe I will feel less like a cyclops."

Miles knocked on the door and entered.

"Good morning Shizuna-san." Miles said, bowing.

"Good morning Miles-kun. Ready to see the world through two eyes?" She asked.

"Since I woke up." He replied with a smile.

She guided him over to a chair and began to clip his bandage off. When it was finally off, Konoka gasped as she saw him.

"What?" He asked, worrying that something was horribly wrong with his eye. Shizuna handed him a mirror. When he looked into it, he saw a long, scary looking scar running across his eye from top right to bottom left.

"Oh, that's nothing to worry about." He assured her.

Shizuna shined a light in his eye and asked him to follow it.

"Well your eye responds well. It should be fine now. But before you go, the Headmaster would like to see you. I'll take you there so you can head back to class Konoka-chan."

"Oh alright! See you later Miles-kun!" she waved as she went out the door.

"Isn't she the happy-go-lucky one." Miles stated when she left. Shizuna just giggled.

"So have you met everyone in the dorm yet?" Shizuna asked.

"Just a few from Negi's class. Asuna is fun to tease I've noticed." Miles replied, smiling.

Shizuna chuckled. "Yes, she can be, but she also has a mean kick."

"Ah yes. She tried to introduce me to it earlier, but missed." He replied.

They continued to make small talk until they reached the Headmasters office. Miles knocked and opened the door. "Excuse me sir, you wanted to see me?" Miles asked, bowing.

"Ahhh Miles-kun. Come in, come in. I just wanted you to go around too all the middle school classes and introduce yourself. This way the girls will know who to come too if there are any troubles."

"Oh, alright. Shouldn't be too much trouble. I'll go do that now. If you'll excuse me sir." Miles bowed again and exited.

When the door closed, the Headmaster leaned back into his chair.

"That boy has a long way to go. I just hope I can find an answer for his problem somewhere in this old school."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Miles made his way down the halls, entering each class room on the way, introducing himself.

"_Man, I feel like a slab of beef on a hook for these girls. Well only one more class. Class 3-A, Negi's class."_

He approached the door and knocked. It slid open to reveal Negi.

"Ahh Miles-san, come on in. Shizuna-san informed me you would be around." And with that, he walked in.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: And here is Chapter 4. I'm really moving. Which surprises me lol. Please R&R! It keeps the fire under my butt going!


	5. Miles Vs Ku Fei

Miles smiled to the girls as he entered. _"Out of all the classes I've met today, this one is the weirdest." _

As he glanced around the class, he noted a few of them. _"Let's see, a few fighters, a number of intellects, but more than half of the class produce the same feeling as Negi and the Headmaster. I wonder what it is."_

"Hello everyone, my name is Miles Desidero. I'm the new co-head of security here at Mahora, and I am also the new manager of your dormitory. I hope I can fulfill everyones requirements this year." As he took another look around, he noticed a few girls fidget, wanting to ask questions, a few others with a glazed over look. But he felt, rather than saw two pairs of eyes glaring at him.

One set belonged to a tall girl with dark skin and hair. Her cold eyes boring right through him.

The other belonged to a shorter girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She seemed angry, but seemed to be shacking, partially from rage, but the other seemed to be fear.

"Any questions? I feel I should get to know Negi's class." Miles asked with a lopsided grin.

"Where did you get that scar over your eye?" Asked the girl that sat closest to the front window.

"I'm not sure of that myself. But you will be the second person to know, after me of course." He replied with a sad smile.

"What do you mean 'you don't know.' It looks really fresh." She countered, eager to find out more.

"Well, I can't remember anything thats happened in my life beyond 2 weeks ago. It is a rather long, boring story. I'm sure you can get a better one from Negi, Asuna-san, Setsuna-san or Makie-san. The most I can remember, before waking up, was waking in a forest, in a lot of pain. Plus, this isn't the only scar I got from it."

"Can we see them!" Asked an excited girl with two small braids.

Miles blushed hard. "Um, Id rather not show them, it is slightly inappropriate." He said, backing away. _"They look like a bunch of predators!"_ He then shivered. _"Brr, what was that just now? Felt like ice being poured down my spine."_

"Alright girls, I gotta go patrol now. I live on the roof of your dormitory if you want to know anything else! Goodbye." He said as he bowed and walked out the door.

"Negi?" Miles whispered as he stepped into the hall. "Stop by my place later and please bring your class roster too." Negi nodded and went back to his class.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

As Miles roamed the halls, his mind began to drift.

"_What is that feeling that I get off of most of Negi's class? It is something powerful, thats for sure. I felt it in that blond too. I wonder why she seems to hate me so much. Does she know me? That tall dark skinned one too, all she did was glare at me with those cold eyes of hers. The type of feeling she gave off was completely different from everyone else's too_. _Something is telling me that I don't want that one to hate me."_

As he continued to roam the halls, checking for any body who wasn't suppose to be there, a few visions passed through his mind.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A young blond girl was running down a hall, of what seemed to be a castle. She would turn her head every few feet, fear in her eyes as she glanced back at Miles. She kept on running, till her feet got caught up on the hem of her dress, and she tripped. As Miles drew closer to her, she tried to crawl backwards to get away. He eventually came to stand over here, reaching around to his back and pulled off a very deadly looking scythe. He drew his blade back and...

The vision ended, shifting into a new one.

He was now in the middle of a forest. Creatures that he couldn't even begin to describe were advancing on a young man and an even younger looking girl. The man seemed to be holding a staff, shooting light and fire from his hands. The young, dark skinned girl was holding two guns, and firing them with surprising speed and accuracy.

Miles was gliding in the air, fighting these creatures with a scythe. When they were finally gone, he descended. The young man looked up from treating the girls injuries, and smiled. He said something, but Miles couldn't hear what he said. Suddenly, Miles lashed out at the man with the scythe. The young man just barely dodged it.

The young man yelled out to the girl, but she was too shocked to respond. He then fired that same light from his hands again, missing Miles who stepped out of the way. Miles then fired back, with more lights than the man in front of him. The battle continued with a mix of that light, martial arts and weapons. It seemed to go on for hours, until the blade of the scythe that Miles had became buried in the chest of the man he was fighting.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The visions ended, and Miles shook his head to clear it.

"What on earth was that just now?" He asked out loud. He tried to walk forward, but found that difficult on his knees. He picked himself up and brushed his knees off. _"I better not think too much on it now, I have a job to do."_

_**Later that day...**_

Miles had just finished his rounds at the last bell. The halls were quickly filling up with students running to get home, or to a club activity.

"Its nice out, I think I'll walk home." He thought out loud, making his way to his shoe locker.

As he pulled on his shoes, he heard a ruckus out side the front doors. When he finally got there, he saw two groups of boys yelling at each other.

"We were here first! We are going to be the ones to fight her!" a member from the right group shouted.

"Not if we beat you first!" Someone from the other group shouted.

Miles sighed to himself and calmly walked into the middle of the groups. But that didn't seem to stop them as they rushed at each other.

"What the hell is going on here?" Came his powerful voice, stopping them for 5 seconds, before that started to rush again.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Makie walked out of her class in a daze. She was worried about Miles. _"If thats how our class reacted to seeing him, I wonder how the other classes treated him?"_

A vision of Miles being chased by more than half the school entered her mind. She couldn't help but giggle at the though. But, she was more than a little jealous of it.

"Makie-san, good afternoon, no club activities tonight?" Negi asked as he attempted to reach for his shoe locker.

Makie smiled and got his shoes for him. _"He is so cute!" _She thought. "No not tonight. Ako and I thought we'd go into town with Miles and help him get some things for his room."

Negi smiled at her. "Thats nice of the two of you. Maybe I will go as well, he seems to enjoy being around people."

"That would be great Negi-kun!" She replied as they walked out of the school today.

"Negi-bozu! Come here!" Shouted Ku Fei, from a group of girls.

When he and Makie made it over to her, what they saw in the middle shocked them both.

Miles was surrounded by a bunch of martial arts club members, all of whom where attacking Miles.

Ku Fei walked over behind Negi and said, "I thought if you saw a battle, you could pick up a few things. Notice anything about how Miles-san moves?"

Negi studied Miles closely as the battle waged on. Miles had just barely dodged another punch to his head and countered with the heel of his palm. "He barely moves at all, he is like a sitting target in there."

Ku Fei ruffled Negi's hair. "Ah, but is it a bad thing? Notice he has yet to be hit. He is doing it on purpose. He is only moving as much as he needs to, using less energy then most countering and big dodging. There are a few forms of martial arts that it can't work against, but most it does a good job."

As they watched Miles take out the last person fighting, they heard him say, "There! That should teach you not to fight on my time." The crowd around him erupted in applause. Miles jumped at the sound, noticing for the first time the group that had surrounded him. He blushed and bowed to everyone.

"Thank god that is over, I thought he was going to get hurt." Makie said. She looked to Negi, who was agreeing with her. When she looked to Ku Fei, she noticed foam coming from her mouth. A sweat drop appeared over both Negi's and Makie's head.

"Hey, whats going on Makie?" Ako asked, coming up form behind.

"Oh, nothing much. Just our new security officer laying down a few rules." Replied Yuuna, coming up on Negi's side.

"You call that laying down the law? More like beating the book upside their heads. They never stood a chance." Announced Asuna.

That was all Ku Fei could take. She approached Miles and bowed to him. Miles looked at her bemused, but bowed back. "And you are?" he asked with a smile.

Ku Fei took up a fighting stance. "My name is Ku Fei, co-president of the Chinese Martial Arts Research Group. I hear-by request a match with you."

Miles just continued to smile. "Well, I can't just ignore a request from a cute girl like you. Request accepted." He replied, taking up the same stance as her. "This is a form of Chinese kempo right?"

"Do you know it?" she asked.

"Nope." He responded, smiling. "But I think I can learn."

Ku Fei launched the first attack, which Miles just barely dodged. He looked at her, stunned. She just grinned. "I think I just might enjoy this match." Then, for the first time today, Miles attacked instead of countering. Ku Fei grabbed his arm as he punched, and elbowed him in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

This continued on for a few minuets, and the smile never left Miles face.

_What is he playing at?_ _It's like he is getting hit on purpose." _Ku Fei thought. She threw another punch at him, only this time, he caught it.

"Spinning back fist!" he called as he spun his body around hers and hit her in the back of the head.

Ku Fei staggered after she got hit and looked at him. He returned her look with a calm smile. "He was learning how to do kempo just by fighting with me." She stated under hear breath.

Asuna's eyes widened. "So thats why." She said.

Everyone turned to look at her. Whats why Asuna-san?" asked Yuuna.

Asuna turned to look at the group. "He was allowing those hits to get in. He was learning how to use Chinese Kempo just by fighting with her."

Miles sighed. "Ok, I think I've got enough, time to get serious." He announced, and started to attack, hard and furious.

Ku Fei responded in kind, matching him blow for blow. They continued on like that for another half an hour, until finally Ku Fei landed a hit.

"Double Open Palm Strike!" And with that, Miles was sent backwards with much force. He skidded to a halt in front of Makie and Negi, both who were staring in shock.

"Miles!" Screamed Ako, who knelled by his head, cradling it.

"Are you ok?" Yuuna asked, kneeling down on his other side.

"Oh my. Miles, speak to me, open your eyes!" Makie called, finally regaining her senses.

Miles eyes fluttered oped. He just stared at the three girls for a moment or two. "Wow." He finally said. "The angels in heaven sure are cute."

This caused all who heard to laugh, Asuna to snort, the three girls to blush and Negi to say, "Yeah, I think he is going to be just fine."

Miles shook his head clear and stood up, Ako and Makie on either side. He smiled at them, and walked over to Ku Fei and bowed. "I hope you won't say no to a rematch sometime in the near future?"

She just smiled, bowed back and replied, "Of course not. It isn't everyday I get to fight someone in that caliber of a match."

As the group dispersed, Negi made his decision. "Miles! Would you like to join me when I goto my first lesson with Eva-san tomorrow?"

Miles looked up and smiled. "Sure Negi, why not? Till tomorrow!" He announced as he walked off with Yuuna, Ako and Makie.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Sorry that took a little while to get this one out. Ive had it written for a few days but its finals for a class so I've had to study a lot. Thanks to xSojix for being a constant (and only) Reviewer. It means a lot that someone actually read this!


	6. Its like riding a bike

Miles traveled with Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Nodoka, Yue, Ku Fei and Setsuna to an abandoned building on the outskirts of the campus the following day.

"You took your time getting here! If you want to be my apprentice, you are going to have to listen to my every command!" Came an angry voice from the trees as they approached.

Miles turned to look and saw the tiny blond hair girl from Negi's class. She caught sight of him and froze for a second before regaining her composure.

"Sorry Evangeline-san. I got caught up preparing for tomorrow." Negi replied, his hand racking through his hair out of nervousness.

"I don't give a damn! Now you four," she said pointing to Nodoka, Asuna, Konoka and Setsuna. "get over here and boya, you get in back."

They did as they were told and just stood there. "Setsuna, hold your chi back. Magic and chi can conflict, it takes a long time to use both at once and your not there yet."

"Okay." Setsuna replied.

"The let's go." Eva ordered.

"Right!" Negi said. Then he began to speak in a language that seemed vaguely familiar to Miles.

"_Sis Mea Pars Per 180 Secundus! Ministra Negi, Konoe Konoka, Miyazaki Nodoka, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!"_

Miles eyes widened as he saw the four girls and Negi begin to glow. _"Whoa." _Was all he could think. He heard Konoka giggle and Asuna mutter something to Setsuna.

"Next! Create an full power, anti-material magic shield round all of us. Then create a anti-magic shield around us as well." Eva ordered like a drill sergeant. "Now hold for three minuets, then launch 199 magic arrows into the northern sky."

"R-right!" Negi shouted. Miles could hear the strain in his voice.

"_Must be taking a lot out of him."_ He thought.

"_199 Spiritus Lucis, Coeuntes Sagitent Inimicum!" _And as Negi finished saying that final word, a big blast of light shot forth from his hand at the northern sky.

"Whoa. Now thats impressive." Miles said.

"So _thats_ magic." Yue said to herself.

They were all watching the lights disappear in the sky one by one, when they heard a thud. They looked to where Negi was standing, to see him laying face down on the ground.

Miles was still staring at the sky. _"I wonder what would happen if I tried that." _

As Negi got up, Miles pointed his hand skyward. _"199 Spiritus Lucis, Coeuntes Sagitent Inimicum!" _And the same burst of light shot forth from Miles hand. He fell backwards from the recoil as he stared at the horizon in shock. In the distance, he heard a dull crack.

Everyone stared at him in shock. "What?" He asked.

"N-n-nothing. Tell me, how do you feel after that?" Negi asked, still in a slight shock.

"Fine really, although I don't know if any of us should do that again, I heard a dull crack coming from that direction just now." He stated as if it was just that simple.

"Ok, now how did you do that?" Demanded Evangeline as she recovered from her stupor. "You didn't even have a foci on you!"

"Foci? What on earth is that? You mean like that staff Negi was holding? Why? Did I do something wrong just now?" He asked, growing worried.

"No nothing wrong, just thought impossible. It takes a considerable amount of power to do that, unincantated and without a foci." Negi responded.

Miles stared off into space as everyone got back together for Negi to continue his training. _"That was thought impossible? But I didn't even feel a strain like Negi was going through. Maybe it was because he wasn't making the four girls glow as well?_

Miles continued to think, till his concentration was broken by yelling.

"From 'where'! Think about it brat!" And if you can't, well, so be it!" Asuna shouted at the top of her lungs.

"You're pretty bratty yourself, Asuna-san, you being so much older and all! Shrew! Gorilla!" Negi countered.

At this point, Miles was on the ground, laughing so hard his sides hurt. "L-l-lovers q-q-q-quarrel!" Was all that could be heard from him.

"What did you call me! Big talk for someone with _no_ hair _down there!_" Asuna screamed. Miles was now crying hard. He had not heard a yelling match quite like this in a long time. _"And the come backs are just too good!"_

"O-oh yeah! Well, _you_ wear teddy-bear undies, _and_ you've got a _paipin!"_ Negi retorted.

At the word 'paipin', Miles stopped laughing and cringed slightly. "Oh this won't end well now."

Asuna's face went beet red, and she pulled out her card, yelling, "_Adeat!" _If it wasn't for the fact that Miles was already used to all this magic, the card that turns into a giant fan would of impressed him a bit more.

Negi took on a panicked expression. "D-deflixio!" He said, but nothing seemed to happen as he was sent flying into the air by Asuna.

When he landed, Asuna seemed to start an apology, but instead ran off shouting, "All of you just leave me alone! JERK!"

"Kid, Konoka – I need to talk to you. See me on your way home tonight.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Miles stood at the lakes edge, wading up to his ankles in the water. "_Sagitta Magica! Una Lucis!" _He said, firing one huge arrow off into the distance, parting the lake as the arrow moved along its surface.

"_It just rolls of my tung like I've said it so many times before, but I can't remember for the life of me! Perhaps I was a mage before my amnesia. That would explain the scars, but the new ones look as though they came from a bladed weapon and claws. God, I would give anything just to know a piece of my past."_

"_Una Lucis!" _He shouted again, a bigger arrow coming out this time.

"Nice! I do believe that is bigger than Negi-kun's _Sagitta Magica._" Said a voice from behind. Miles turned around and saw an older looking man wearing a white suit, glasses and smocking a cigarette.

"And you are?" Miles asked, slightly on edge.

"Oh, how rude of me. My name is Takamichi T. Takahata. Head of the school security team, and your boss. Nice to finally meet you." He said, extending his hand as Miles approached the shore.

"Pleasure is mine. I've heard enough rumors of 'glasses of death' Takahata. Nice to finally meed you too." Miles replied with a grin, then looked at him strangely. "We have met before haven't we?"

Takahata looked at him, stunned. "Why yes, we have. But I think it might be best for you to remember on your own. This way, you can tell whats the truth instead of hearing your life second hand." He then tucked his hands into his pockets. "I hear you can master a fighting technique just by seeing it. Care to see mine?" He asked with a small smile.

"Go for it. I'm all eyes." Miles replied, tucking his own hands into his pockets.

In the blink of an eye, the lake was parted as if something was cutting it down the middle.

"Damn. I barely caught that, but I think it goes something like this." Miles concentrated for a second, then the lake split part way down the middle, not quite as big as Takahata's.

Takahata clapped politely. "Someday, I would really want to test my strength against you. What do you say?"

"Of course, I found out that I really enjoy challenges, and you would be a big one I think." Miles replied, as they both started to walk back Evangeline's cabin. "So what is your real reason for being out here? I don't think anyone knew where I was."

"Ah I was actually looking for Negi-kun. I heard some things about his classes field trip to Kyoto and wanted to check in on him. I thought you were him actually." He replied with a laugh.

When they got closer, they noticed Negi with a card to his head, and a glowing circle on the ground.

"Hey! If it isn't Negi-kun. I heard you had some problems on your field trip."

Negi looked up, stunned as he saw Takamichi and Miles walking together. "Takamichi! What are you doing here?"

Just as he was about to reply, the circle glowed brighter, and a red haired girl came out of the ground. When the glowing disappeared, Miles noticed a very naked Asuna in front of them.

Mile blushed and turned around quickly, trying to stop the blood running from his nose. "Oh my." Was all he said.

"NNNNOooooooo-----"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Negi, Konoka, Setsuna and Miles walked back to the dorms in silence, except for the occasional sob from Negi.

"Let her cool down, then YOU apologize, don;t let her do it, even though I seriously doubt she will. Now come on, you can stay at my place tonight." Miles offered, trying to help his friend calm down.

"Are you sure she will forgive me?" Negi asked, sniffling.

"Well, between the paipin and the naked teleportation? It will be tough, but I'm sure will _eventually_. Now get moving, I've been dying to try out my kitchen!" Miles then picked Negi up onto his shoulders and ran off towards the dorms.

Konoka and Setsuna giggled at Miles antics.

"It's like Negi-kun got the older brother he never had." Konoka mentioned.

"Yes, and I think it will do him good to have another male influence on him. Miles does seem to be quite knowledgeable. Now if he could only found out how he knows so much." Setsuna said.

"I think I will go and check on them before I goto sleep." Konoka said as they got to the top of the stairs.

"Ok, I will see you tomorrow Ouju-sama." Setsuna said, bowing.

Konoka ran off to her room, bumping into Nodoka on the way. "Oh! I'm sorry Nodoka-san. Hey, I'm about to go check on Negi-kun, he is staying at Miles-sans place tonight, would you like to join me?" She asked.

"Sure. Just let me put some things away. Can I meet you at your room?" She asked quietly.

"Mmhmm!" she replied brightly. "See you in a bit!" And she ran off again. When she got to her room, she noticed that Asuna was feigning sleep.

"You don't have to pretend to be asleep, Negi won't be back for the next few nights. Miles invited him to his place so you could calm down. I'm going to go check on them, then I'll be back, goodnight Asuna." Konoka said as she changed and walked out the door again.

Asuna lay there staring at the wall. "Is he really that scared of me?"

Konoka met Nodoka outside her room and they walked to the stairs leading to the roof. Upon reaching the top, they smelled something wonderful.

"Mmmm is Sat-chan cooking somewhere? It smells great!" Konoka asked.

"No, look in the window!" Nodoka said, blushing.

They looked through the kitchen window and saw Miles at the oven, frying up rice and vegetables while on his other side as Negi, cutting and preparing vegetables.

Aw, look how cute of a scene that is!" Konoka gushed.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light from behind them. They turned to see Asakura with her camera.

"Your telling me Kono-chan! With a picture like this, I can make quite a small fortune in school. Probably just from the Class Rep alone!" Asakura said, snapping another picture.

"Hey girls," Miles called from the window. "Instead of sitting there like spies, blinding us with bright cameras, why not come in and help us out?"

The girls blushed and went to joining them. Asakura made sure she got plenty of house shots for the girls in their class.

"Alright, Nodoka, please help Negi with the preperation. Konoka, your with me over here. Asakura right?" She nodded. "Ok, please go around back and the party tables and chairs, because the rest of your class just showed up outside my window and they look hungry." He said, never taking his eyes off his work.

Everyone else looked out the window to see he was right. The twins faces were planted right on the glass and almost everyone else was right behind them, trying to get a view of the kitchen.

"Anyone who can cook, please come in and help! The rest of you, please locate the tables behind here and set up out there!" Miles instructed.

Two girls entered the house to help.

Miles looked to them and smiled. "And you two ladies are?"

"Hello, I'm Chizuru Naba, it's a pleasure to finally get to know you." She said.

"Likewise. Could you please help Negi with the cutting?"

"Sure thing!" She said, as she reached into the pile and pulled out two negi's (onions).

"_Ok, she looks deadly with those in her hands. Must remember not to upset her, who knows where one of those will end up." _Miles thought. He then turned to the other that entered. "And you are my dear?"

"Yotsuba Satsuki. Cooking is my specialty, please allow me to help?" She asked quietly.

"_Oh my, she is too cute!"_ Miles smiled at her. "Of course, here can you please take my spot for now? I'm going to go help them set up outside. You five have free reign of the kitchen, make whatever you want!" He announced as he left.

Out front, the girls were already done setting up, dishes and all.

"Where did all these dishes come from?"

Haruna walked up to him with a smile. "Well, because you didn't get back till late last night, we weren't able to throw you a welcoming party." She announced. "Which reminds me." She added with a gleam in her eye. "What were you five doing out till so late?"

That one question brought a blush to his face as he remembered carrying a drunk Yuuna on his back and a sleeping Makie in his arms. They had stayed out late at a karaoke bar. How Yuuna got the sake is still beyond him.

"Oh, the girls were just helping me get some items for my home, nothing eventful." He lied, hoping she would buy it.

Haruna leaned in closer. "Lier." She whispered.

"That I am, but you will never get the story out of me." He replied with a victory smirk, a bit too early.

Her eyes fell upon the sports club quartet. "Oh thats OK, I have my ways Miles-san, I have my ways." And with that said, she walked away.

"That one scares me." Miles said as she left.

"As she should. The moment she figures it out, it will be all over school in two hours or less." Yue said as she helped Nodoka bring out food.

When all the food was brought out, all the girls sat down and as one, said. "Itadakimasu!"

As dinner progressed, Asakura come up to Miles as he came back from the bathroom.

"Hey Miles, the Class Rep rented out an entire island in the south seas for golden week. Your invited to go as well as the rest of the class. What do ya say?" She asked with a sly grin.

"Sure, sounds like fun. When do we leave?"

"In two days, be ready! I'll have one of us come and wake you so we can catch a plane there." She said as they reached the table.

"_A vacation huh? Maybe I can clear my head enough there to figure out parts of my past."_

As the party came to an end, Miles thanked each girl as they left. Soon it was just Miles, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, Negi and Makie. Makie and Miles were in the living room, sitting next to each other, talking softly.

"Miles-san? Do you know whats wrong with Negi-kun? He wasn't himself tonight, and Asuna-san was missing too." She asked.

Miles turned his head to look out the window to where Negi and the others were talking. Even from this distance, he could see the hurt in his eyes. "Yes I do know, but it isn't my place to say. But, I think I have a idea of how to make him feel slightly better."

Miles got up from his seat next to Makie, who complained at the loss of the heat, to the window. "Excuse me, Yue! Haruna! Can you two come here quick? I need to ask you something."

They both looked up and said something to Negi and Nodoka.

"What is it?" Haruna asked, her eyes gleaming as she noticed Makie curled up on the couch.

"Nothing really, just giving those two a moment alone. I think Nodoka can help him heal his mind at the moment." He said, smiling faintly as he noticed Nodoka edge closer to Negi, both bathed in the dim moonlight.

"_Something about this seems hauntingly familiar." _He thought.

"Damn, I can't hear them." Haruna said, straining to hear.

"That may be for the best Paru." Yue said as she found the tomato milk that Miles thought he would try the other day. She looked to Miles, who chuckled.

"Its yours. I didn't like it as much as I thought I would."

"At least you tried it. Can't say the same thing as others though." her eyes glancing to Haruna.

"Aw!" Squealed Makie, who had gotten up to spy on Negi as well.

Miles looked out the window and grinned widely. Nodoka was hugging Negi, who seemed to be sobbing into her shoulder.

"Mission complete." Miles said.

When they split apart, Haruna ran out to them. Yue followed behind, after thanking Miles.

Well, I think it is time I turned in too. Can I walk you home?" Miles asked, holding out his arm.

Makie quickly took his arm and led him out.

"I guess Negi decided to walk them back too." Miles said as the approached her room.

"This is my stop." She announced with a sad smile. "Thanks for having me over." She leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight." She quickly said as she retreated into her room. As she closed the door, she heard him say faintly, "Night."

Miles walked back to his room to noticed that Negi had the same shell shocked look as he currently had.

"Goodnight kiss?" Miles asked.

"Yeah, by surprise." Negi said as he lay down on the couch, a ghost of a smile on his face.

"Me too buddy, me too." Miles said as he closed the door to his room.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: There we go. I think I accomplished some minor fluff. And people told me boys cant write fluff HA! I laugh at them! Any way, it is 630AM. Thats right, I stayed up late for your entertainment readers, so please R&R. This is Alastar, saying goodnight or morning depending on how you look at it.


	7. Painful Memories

It was two days later that Miles found himself in a plane, heading for the south seas. He had a sick look to him as he glanced out the window and saw nothing but water, his eyes nervously twitching between the window and the rest of the plane.

"_God I need to get out of here! It's just too small!" _Was all he could think.

A comforting weight suddenly fell onto his shoulder. He looked to his left and noticed Ako had fallen asleep, her head resting on his shoulder. Makie was in the seat across from here, slightly glaring at her friend. Their eyes met for a second, and Makie could see the rising panic in his eyes. He sent her a smile to let her know he was OK. _"Well, as OK as one could get in these small seats, in this small plane, in the middle of no where, surrounded by nothing but water... Oh god! Please, someone get me out of here!"_

Miles began to panic just as the announcement that they were landing came on. "THANK YOU!" He announced out loud, waking Ako.

"Hmm? You're welcome." She said in a tired voice, then went right back to sleep.

"Ako-san, please wake up. We are about to land and I **_REALLY_** need to get off this plane." He whispered in her ear.

She woke up and looked into his eyes. "What's the problem?"

"_Damn, one question I didn't want to answer." _He thought, the replied."Bathroom really. I forgot to go before we got on and now I'm paying for it." He replied with a tense smile.

She smiled back. "Oh, ok then. I'm sorry I fell asleep on you, I hope it wasn't too uncomfortable." She apologized.

Miles just waved her off. "Don't worry about it. Just glad I could be useful somehow." He told her as the plane had finally landed.

As soon as the door opened, Miles literally ran out of the plane, making sure to grab his backpack on the way out.

"FINALLY!" He shouted as he fell to his hands and knees in the sand, taking in big gulps of air. "Ahhhh freedom from the small flying tomb!"

"Miles-san? Are you alright? We thought you had to goto the bathroom." Ako said as they exited the plane.

Miles jumped a mile as he heard them. "Ah, um, yeah. I was just so excited to be here I kinda forgot. Which way to the hotel again?" He asked, laughing nervously. They pointed in the direction and Miles ran for the hotel.

As the girls looked on, Makie spoke up. "He's lying. He was fidgeting the entire time and his eyes kept flickering for an exit. I think he is afraid of heights."

"Or maybe he was afraid of flying, it is fairly common." Haruna said as she entered the conversation.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Miles was standing out on the balcony of his room while waiting for the girls to get ready for the beach. He kept gazing out at the ocean, thinking about the plane trip. _"I somehow knew it was going to be a bad day when I woke up with a four girl pile up on me. Then them dragging me out the front door, with me still in my blankets, and down some stairs didn't help matters either."_

There was a knock at his door. "Miles-san! We are heading down to the beach! Are you ready!" Came Ako and Makie's voice through the door.

"You two go on ahead. I'm just finishing unpacking. I'll catch up to you!" He replied, lying to them.

"Ok! See you soon!" Their voices growing fainter as they ran towards the beach.

"It hurts to lie to them, but I really don't want them to find out that I'm afraid of small spaces. I'm so weak." He said to himself as he turned to walk out the door with his towel and sunscreen.

As Miles walked down to the beach he saw all the girls running into the water. He smiled despite his earlier mood, they were all so carefree and fun loving, he wouldn't let one little incident bring them down.

"Negi-kuun!" "Negi-Sensei!" Came voices from the water. Miles looked up to see that Negi was in fact there.

"Huh, I don't remember seeing him on the plane here." He said.

"That's because he wasn't, he just arrived with the class rep." Yue said from beside him. "And from the look on Asuna's face, they are still fighting."

Miles turned to see Asuna, who was glaring at Negi. She then saw that Miles was staring at her. She then sent him a glare and walked off.

"Nice girl... for a psycho." Miles said.

"Yes, for a psycho she is." Yue responded and walked over to her group.

"Please! I just want to be left alone for now!" Came Negi's voice from the group of girls that surrounded him. He began to run fast, right into Chizuru.

Miles took one look at the situation and fell over laughing. Negi had gotten his head stuck in her swimsuit top. Many of the girls were blushing, and Ayaka looked angst.

"Chizuru-san----" She screamed.

"Ow! HAHAH! Ow! My heart! It hurts! BWAHAHAH!" Miles said, clutching his heart from laughing pains.

"Ooh! Not another _Battle of the Boobies,_ is it!" Sakurako asked. The girls all began to thrust there chests into Negi's face, who seemed to be flailing around, his head still stuck in Chizuru's top. Suddenly, Negi stopped moving. The girls all moved apart and Negi just floated there, motionless.

"OH MY GOD! WE'VE DROWNDED NEGI-SENSEI!" Haruna yelled.

"Quick! Someone give him CPR!" Someone else shouted.

"I'll do it!" All the girls announced, much to Miles amusement, who seemed of stopped breathing from laughter. When he finally calmed down enough, he noticed the girls were looking at him like dogs staring at a piece of raw meat.

"Hmm, I think I will go over this way and swim." He said as he got up and took off fast.

As he reached a secluded spot, he took off his button up shirt and sun glasses. Coming from where he just was, Makie, Ako, Yuuna, Akira, Asakura and the twins were on their way to see him. When they saw him take off his shirt, they blushed, then gasped as they saw the extent of his injuries. His back as covered in small scars and burns. His shoulder bared a mark where it had been stabbed all the way through, His chest held what looked like multiple stab and slashing wounds.

"How on earth did he get those?" Yuuna asked quietly.

"I know he was hurt when Negi-kun and I found him, but I didn't know about all of those." Makie said.

"Look at his face, he looks like he is in pain just looking at them." Ako said. _"I think I can relate with him on that one."_ she thought, pulling her top up to make sure her scar is covered.

They watched as he dived into the water, then began to approach again, ignoring his scars and just having fun.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Later that day, Haruna, Makie, Nodoka, Yuuna, Akira, Ako and Yue sat around a table, drinking some tropical drink they got from the bar close by.

"A guys not a _guy_ unless he _fights_ for something. As in toward a goal." Haruna said.

"A goal... or a dream." Akira said, contemplating what Haruna just said.

"Is it better to date older guys, d'ya think?" Yuuna asked.

"Then again, upper class-men – or even my _brother_, come to think of it – seem to have _no_ idea what it is they want... I guess, me, I think Negi-kun and Miles-san are cool and fun to be with." Ako said.

"Finally, someone else buys a clue on Negi-kun's cuteness!" Makie said.

Yuuna looked at her and grinned slyly. "And what about Miles?" she asked.

Makie blushed, and was about to reply when Asuna went running by, followed closely by Negi.

"Asuna-san!" Negi yelled. "Asuna-san, please! If you'd just hear me out..."

"Shut up and stop following me!" She yelled as she rushed pass Miles, who was on his way to the bar to relax. Negi rushed by seconds later, knocking Miles off the dock.

"Miles!" The girls screamed. Just then, Miles grabbed onto the side with both hands.

"Jeez! All I want to do is relax! THATS ALL!" He complained as he pulled himself up. "I'll get him later for that one." He said as he reached the girls. "Hello ladies, enjoying the sun?" He asked them with a smile as he walked up to the bar and ordered.

"Just talking about boys, Miles-kun." Yuuna said.

Miles looked up with a confused look on his face. _"Miles-kun?"_

"Yep, thats all Miles-kun." Makie added in, smiling. "Wanna join us?" She asked, giggling.

"No, that's alright ladies. But I will listen, maybe I can learn a thing or two." he replied, laying back in a lounge chair.

The girls continued their talk about dating older boys, occasionally asking Miles for information, being two years older than them. _"How does that qualify me as 'older' than them?"_

"So Miles-kun, what is it you fight for?" Haruna asked.

"What I fight for? Well I fight for a few things right now. Most importantly is to recover my lost memory. Although, as you can see from my body, I don't think it is a very happy past." He stated, opening up his shirt slightly. "I mean, these ones here look like whip scars." He pointed to multiple lashing wounds. "This one looks like a bite." He pointed out the bite mark near his kidney. "I think it just might be better to keep the new life I have here, and not worry about the past." He replied, smiling at them to show them he is ok.

Suddenly, another vision flashed in front of his eyes.

_Miles opened his eyes to see he was in a small dank room. There was no windows, except for the hole in the door that had bars on it. He tried to move, but his arms were bound together, which were then bound to the back of his neck, leaving his chest open. _

_The door then opened, allowing a man to enter, who was wielding a whip. Miles had to close his eyes from the bright light of the torch he brought with him. _

"_Torch? What the hell? They don't use torches in this day and age, unless its some sort of cult." He thought._

_The man said something, but all Miles could hear was mumbling. The man seemed to grow angrier by the second. "I must really be giving him hell." The man finally snapped the whip across Miles chest, who cried out in pain. The man continued to crack the whip across his chest, each time cutting deeper into his skin. The man, who had grown tired of whipping him, left with a promise of returning tomorrow._

_Miles looked down at his chest, which was pumping blood at a very fast rate. "Well, I guess I somehow survive this, seeing as I am still alive." A bit later, another person came into the room and partially healed his wounds, leaving them slightly open._

"MILES-KUN! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Came a voice from far off.

Miles forced his eyes open, noticing that he had curled up into a ball. He slowly unfolded himself and looked around at everyone with a wide eyed look.

"What just happen Miles-kun? You just stopped talking all of a sudden and started screaming in pain." Ako asked, tears still in her eyes.

"I-I-I don't know. It was just a vision. I think it might have been part of my past. Look, Id really rather not talk about it. I'm gonna go take a walk around, I'll talk to you girls later." He said as he made a hasty retreat out of there.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Later that night, Miles was still walking around trying to clear his head. _"It is official, I do NOT want to know about my past, not after something like that. But, I do want to know if I have any family I left behind. Damn it! This is just too damn confusing."_

He walked to the edge of the beach that night, and remembered the spell Takamichi had taught him. Miles grinned and thought this would be a try it out.

He placed his hand on the surface of the water and began to speak in Latin.

"_Undine, spirit of the water. Grant me passage to cross your realm so that I may train in your sacred arts." _As he finished the spell, his body gave off a faint blue glow. He picked himself up and walked out on top of the water, not sinking in.

When he got to a spot far enough out, he began to practice his martial arts. This had always calmed him down after he had a vision. He continued to practice, gliding gracefully across the water.

Two hours later, he stopped and began to walk around on the water. _"No one will find me out here."_ He started to approach the docks, walking underneath them, he heard soft voices above him. He decided to play spy for a change and listened in.

"Negi-kun? Are you ok?" Came a soft voice. _"That sounded like Nodoka-san."_

"Oh, Nodoka-san, yes I am ok." He replied, obviously lying. Miles didn't even need see his face to know he was crying again.

"Negi-kun, you are a horrible lier. Please tell me whats wrong." She asked, her footsteps moving closer to where Negi's voice came from.

Negi sighed and replied. "I just wish Asuna-san would forgive me. This is the first time I'm dealing with someone hating me. Well, technically second, but this is on an emotional level. I just wish I knew what she wanted me to do."

There was a pause, before Nodoka spoke again. "Negi-kun? Do you love Asuna-san?" Then came the unmistakable sound of Negi falling over.

"No! No, Asuna-san looks so much like my sister back in Wales that I don't think I could ever think of her that way. Besides, I'm not even sure what love feels like."

"_That makes two of us buddy."_ Miles thought. There came a long, but what seemed to be a comfortable pause between the two. Miles decided to throw caution to the wind and took a peek inside the room. What he saw made him fall right back down, into the water.

Nodoka was holding Negi from behind in a warm embrace. The sound of Miles falling into the water broke the moment. They rushed out of the room to investigate. When they saw Miles they blushed.

"Sorry about that, I was just walking around and thinking at the same time. Had another vision earlier, guess I should try and pay more attention huh? Hahaha.." He said lamely, but they bought it anyhow.

"Well, I think it is time for sleep. I'll see you two later. Goodnight!" Miles said, swimming fast back to his room.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Wow, a new reviewer! Ok Lord Destroyer, to answer your questions. I am going for a Makie/Miles/Ako love triangle, but not sure if it will work out that way. I'm not a huge Nesuna shipper, this story is going more of a Nodogi really. And If I can, Kono/Setsu. But I am really not too good at those type of relationships so please be gentle if I screw it up. As for the other questions, don't assume too much. My mind changes constantly, so the plot of it is ever changing.

And thanks you xSojix for pointing that out, as a chef I am ashamed of missing that. It IS spring onions.

Yay. Two reviewers! A new personal best!

Please R&R people.


	8. Enemy from his Past

"FREE!" Miles shouted as he stepped off the plane, finally landing at the airport near Mahora.

The entire flight had been torture for Miles, except for the both Makie and Ako fell asleep on his shoulders. By them doing that, he was able to relax, if only for a few minuets.

"Never... again. I take a bus from now on." Miles stated from his position on the ground outside the plane.

"Miles, it really wasn't that bad being up that high, was it?" Negi asked as he and Asuna got off the plane.

"No it wasn't the hight Negi, it was the closed in space, I don't know why it bothers me so much."

Negi scratched his chin for a moment, then said. "Claustrophobia, the fear of small spaces. Its a common thing really, your not the only one with it."

"I knew what it was, I just don't like the fact I have it. It makes me feel weak." Miles replied, looking down cast. Then, as if he just remembered something (which he did), jumped up and looked at Negi.

"Thats right! I've been meaning to ask you something." He moved in closer and whispered. "Ever since I was introduced to magic again, I've been wondering. Seeing as you have a staff, did I have one with me when you found me?"

Negi blinked like an owl then blushed. "Actually you did! I'm sorry, it's in my room. It was such an old one that I couldn't help but want to study it! I really like magical antiques."

Asuna proceeded to hit him on his head. "Baka-Negi! He could need that in the future. When we get back, give it to him right away!"

Miles chuckled at them. "Don't worry about it. It looks like I can also cast without it, but it would be nice to have it back. Perhaps I can do more then, maybe become a Magister Magi, is it?"

"Become a what Miles?" Came Ako's voice from behind, making them all jump. Miles looked around trying to come up with an excuse.

"I said, 'Maybe I can become a marvelous cook one day'" He responded quick.

Ako smiled and said, "Oh but you already are! You really shouldn't put your skills down like that."

"Ha ha, your right Ako, I'm sorry." He replied, laughing nervously.

As Ako walked away, Asuna then hit Miles.

"Baka-Miles! You almost blew Negi-bozu's cover!"

"Negi-kuns cover? For what?" Makie asked, walking up to them. The once again, fell over from fright.

"His security blanket. Don't worry Negi, I'm sure its in your suitcase." Mile said fast.

Negi blushed hard as Makie reassured him that it was in his bag. When she finally left, Negi ran over to Miles.

"How could you say that! And to my students too!"

Miles was fighting hard to keep his laughter down. "Sorry, was the only thing I could think of on such short notice." He looked to Asuna, who lost the fight with her laughter, and fell over. This sent Miles over his edge and he too fell over laughing.

"Ok you two, when your done making fun of me, I'll be home." And Negi proceeded to walk off, highly embarrassed.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Half an hour later, Asuna and Miles walked into her room.

"Negi! I'm sorry! Please don't hate me forever!" Miles said, giving his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I don't hate you forever. Now Miles, here is your staff. Though I do wonder where you got this. I didn't think yew trees still existed." Negi said as he handed the staff over.

Miles took the staff in hand and began to look it over. He noted a few nicks here and there, and at the top of it, there looked to be a indentation where something used to be. "It looks like something used to be on here." He pointed out.

"I saw that too, I just don't know what it could have been. Most likely thing it could have been was a blade. Perhaps you used this more as a weapon then a magical foci." Negi stated.

Miles remained silent as he looked it over again. He wrapped his hands around it and felt a familiarity with it. "I think I'm gonna bring this back to my room and ponder it over, after a nap of course." He said as he put the staff on his back.

"Night Miles-san. See you in the morning." Negi said.

"Night Miles-kun!" Konoka replied happily. Miles smiled, bowed and left.

Asuna looked up from her bed as the door closed. "So Negi, what are you going to tell us that you didn't want him to know?"

Negi sighed softly. "That staff has such a dark feeling to it, like it,s killed thousands of people. I'm afraid our friend Miles might not of been the nicest of guys one he had his memory. I hope that when he does get his memory back, that he will stay with us." Negi said, his eyes never leaving the door that just closed.

"Well, we will just have to give him things to remember for when he comes to those crossroads." Konoka said as she laid down.

Negi climbed up into the loft and laid down on his futon. _"Let's hope that when the crossroads comes up, Miles takes the path that leads to us."_

On the roof, Miles was pacing. He couldn't sleep, or more likely, he wasn't tired. He kept holding his staff, and pondering it, trying to get a flash of a memory, anything. But the only thing that would come to mind is snow, blood and stone.

He picked up the staff and swung it a few times, the motions feeling so familiar. As he stopped swinging, he casted his eyes skyward. _"Looks like rain tomorrow."_ He felt a clenching in his heart. _"Why does it hurt? The thought of it raining hurts my heart." _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The next couple of days passed by with nothing exciting happening. Miles breaking up fights, Ku Fei fighting the others he missed, Negi teaching and training with Evangeline and Makie and Ako making frequent trips to the bathroom to see Miles on his job.

It was Wednesday when Miles noticed something wrong with Negi. Miles normally sat on the roof, looking down at the students as they each came and left when he saw Negi come staggering up to the dorm. He looked out of it and worn out.

"_Wow, those training sessions must be killer to leave him like that. I wonder whats wrong?"_ He thought as he rose up to go meet him.

When he got to Negi's room, he heard Konoka through it. "Negi-kun, please! Sleep on your futon not the stairs!"

"_Ok he is going to sleep. I'll just follow him tomorrow." _

The next day, Miles was on top of roofs in the rain following Negi.

"C'mon, how'm I gonna tail him with all of you tagging along!" Came Asuna's voice from below him, he peeked his head over and saw her, Nodoka, Yue, Asakura, Konoka, Ku Fei and Setsuna following Negi as well.

"Well girls, it would be easier to follow him if you'd be a bit more quiet." Miles said from above.

"Where did that voice come from?" Nodoka asked, panicking.

"It sounded like Miles! Can he do telepathy, or ESP?" Asuna said.

Miles chuckled. "No girls, I'm up here. Are you going to follow him?" They all nodded in unison. "Ok, I've got some work to do, please let me know what is happening to him ok?"

"Sure thing, thats what we want to find out too. Later Miles!" Asuna said as they all ran off after Negi.

Miles jumped down from the building he was on and headed off towards the festival grounds. The headmaster had asked him earlier to patrol that area to make sure nothing happened to the stage.

"Miles-kuuuun!" Came twin voices from behind him. He turned to see Makie and Ako walking towards him, under an umbrella. "what are you doing out here in the rain? At least put your hood up! You'll catch a cold." Makie said.

He smiled at their concern for him. "It's ok girls. I'm just fine. I'll be heading back to the dorms in a little bit, but first I gotta patrol the festival stage area. Headmasters orders. Care to join me?" He asked, smiling.

"Sure thing, we can take a bath when we get back, right Makie?" Ako said. Makie quickly agreed and they walked off together.

As they approached the grounds, Miles got that shiver down his spine again. He turned around and saw an older man dressed in all black.

"Can I help you sir?" Miles asked, pulling the girls back behind him. _"I don't like this. This guy has a really weird aura about him."_

The man just stared at Miles with what seemed to be disbelief.

"Sir? Can you hear me?" Miles asked, not liking the look he was receiving.

He then started to laugh. "Oh my, excuse me. My name is Graf Wilhelm Josef Von Herrmann. I am actually looking for a lost dog, have you by any chance seen him?"

"No, we haven't seen him around, I'm sorry. Please forgive me, but this is a closed area, only employees are allowed over here right now, I have to ask you to leave." Miles said, trying to get rid of this strange man.

Graf just smiled at the girls and then looked to Miles again. "I am truly sorry young man, just please answer me this one question and I will be on my way. Do you by any chance remember me?"

Miles eyes widened. _"So I know this man?" _"No, I am sorry, but my memory is only up till about a month ago."

Graf then pitched forward in laughter. "Oh my thats rich! The mighty hunter has amnesia! HAHAHA!" He continued to laugh.

"Miles," Makie said in a soft voice. "He is kinda creepy."

"Sir, this is the final time I am going to ask you, please leave the area."

Graf pulled himself up and looked Miles dead in the eyes. "So you don't remember me from a snowy day 6 years ago?"

"No, nothing. Should I?"

"Of course you should! It was the day I should of killed you. I thought I had turned you to stone, but I guess my aim was slightly off." Garf's mouth began to glow. "I guess it is time for me to finish the job." And as he finished, a shot of light came from his mouth.

Miles grabbed both the girls and jumped out of the way. He looked at the tree that was hit and saw it begin to turn to stone. The color in Miles face disappeared.

"Girls, I need you to get out of here and find Negi, fast. I'll give you enough cover to get out of here ok?" The girls just stared in disbelief at the tree. "GIRLS!" They looked at him. "Find Negi, tell him that I am in trouble! NOW!" he pushed them off and turned to face Graf.

"Ho ho yes! Bring Negi-kun to me! I was going to pay him a visit after I find that mutt. But your head will bring me far better joy. The demons will rejoice once your gone! **_Demon Punch_**!" S big bolt of light went right towards Miles, who dodged that too.

"Fine! Wanna play this way? ** _Sagitta Magica! Una Lucis!_**_"_ Miles said, the arrow shooting forth from his hand.

Both Makie and Ako watched on in awe, too afraid to move as Miles engaged Graf.

"Ako... what's going on?" Makie asked

"I have no clue Makie... but it's scary."

"Girls! Get out of here!" Miles shouted.

"They will be your downfall Reaper!" Graf turned his head towards them and shot another petrification blast at them.

"NO!" Miles did an instant movement to block the bolt. "Deflexio_!"_The bolt blew right through his deflection shield and hit his hand. "Argh! Girls quick, Go get Negi! NOW!" Miles screamed as his body turned slowly to stone.

"Miles!" They both screamed at once. Once the light and smoke cleared from the blast, they looked up and saw Miles, set in stone still in his position from blocking the blast.

Graf laughed in victory. "This time I KNOW I got you! HAHA! Now for these two. You three, put them in your special water prison until we get Negi here. I'll put our dear friend here in a special place.

Makie and Ako didn't even resist as they were taken to the stage and put in a giant bubble. All they could see was Miles being turned to stone over and over again in their eyes.

"Miles..." Makie said under her breath.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Sorry it took so long for this chapter. Ragnarok Online owned my soul. Hopefully I can get the next chapter out slightly faster. Try not to let this cliffie stay this way for too long.


	9. The Reapers Return

Makie and Ako were kneeling in their bubble prison, staring at the piece of stone that was Miles.

"_Girls! Go now and find Negi! Tell him Miles is in trouble!" _Miles last words were going their heads over and over, like it was on repeat.

"_This can't be real, I must be dreaming. You can't just turn someone to stone like this!"_ Ako thought. She pinched her arm. "Ow! That hurt!" She said out loud. Her face took on a far away look. _"So its real. Makie and I are trapped inside a giant bubble and Miles is a statue now. But why did he ask for Negi-sensei and not Takahata-sensei or someone older?"_

Makie put her hand on the bubble, trying hard to reach Miles. "I'm sorry Miles-san." She said quietly. "I'm so sorry." She kept repeating softly while staring at him, his body forever frozen in the position he was using to guard them.

Suddenly, another girl appeared in the prison with them.

"Oof! Hey! Where am I?" Konoka asked. "Ohmigod! Makie-san? Ako-san? What are you two doing here?" She asked Ako with a confused look.

Neither of them responded, they both just kept staring off at an object outside their prison. Konoka followed their eyes until hers fell on a statue of a young man. Ash she took in his features, she gasped.

"Oh no, is that Miles-kun?" She asked, her eyes starting to tear up.

Makie just continued to say, "I'm sorry." while Ako stared.

"Girls? Please tell me that isn't Miles." Konoka asked in a strangled voice, but the moment his name came from her lips, Ako broke down into hysterical tears.

Just then, four more girls showed up inside their prison.

"What just happened?" Asakura asked, taking in her surroundings. "Oh! Konoka-chan, your here too?" She then heard the sorrowful sobs coming from behind her. "Ako-chan and Makie-chan too? But why is everyone so sad?"

Konoka, who had just started to cry, pointed behind Asakura towards. They all turned as one to look upon the statue of Miles.

"I-it's just like in Negi-sensei's past." Nodoka said as her voice began to choke.

Makie came to her senses a little bit. "You sound like this is a normal thing. Is it possible for this to be reversed?" She asked in an almost pleading tone.

None of them could look her in the eye as she turned to face them. "Please! Tell me! This is my fault he is like that! If I had only gotten up and went to get Negi-kun, he wouldn't of had to protect us! Please tell me he is going to be ok!"

"No Makie, it's our fault. Don't take the blame yourself, I couldn't move either. What was happening was just so frightening. What is going on?" Ako said as she calmed down a bit.

They all looked at each other, and began to explain to them as much as they knew about the inner world.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Miles groaned as he opened his eyes. He lifted his body up from the ground and took a look around.

"Whoa." Was the only word to describe this place he was in. It was a room that seemed to go up forever, with balcony's that were connected by stairs, and on every floor were doors. Lots and lots of doors.

"What is this place" he asked as he walked over to a door. It was blue with silver trimming and had a very elegant handle and it had a musical note on it.

He put his hand on the handle and froze. Knowledge began to pour into his head.

"That's right. I used to love listening to music, especially the violin. Wow, if just touching the handle made me remember that, I wonder what opening the door will do."

When Miles pulled open the door, a bright light caught him in the eyes and he had to close them. When the light was gone, he slowly opened his eyes to find himself in an elegant ballroom.

"Wow! Now I remember, this is a castle in england. I was asked by someone to come here with a friend. But I just can't remember who."

He looked around the room for anyone he might know. There were many couples there smiling and having fun, but no one he knew. He continued to walk around the hall while the couples got up one by one to dance. As the tables cleared, Miles caught site of himself exiting out to the balcony.

He followed himself outside and watched. He was just staring up at the stars with a glazed over look. _"I'm either drunk or thinking deeply. I'm praying its the latter of the two." _

"Miles! What are you doing out here?" Came a happy voice from behind. Miles and his past self turned at the same time, and both got the same blush on their face.

"My lord shes beautiful..." She had short hair, down to her shoulder and it was a beautiful pale blue/purple with beautiful chocolate brown eyes. In fact, she looked an awful lot like, "Wait a second. Makie-chan? No, It's Ako-chan? Both? Wow. Who is she? Why can't I remember!"

Miles other self smiled softly as he looked at her. "I'm sorry Alexia. You brought me here to have a good time, but I just can't stop thinking about the past."

Alexia gave him a sad smile and walked up to him and promptly flicked him in the forehead. "Well, for tonight I am telling you to stop. Now come on, I need a dance partner." Before Miles could even say another word, she grabbed his hand ans lead him out to the dance floor.

Miles floated along slowly behind them watching his movements closely. "She is obviously someone dear to me. I feel so awful that I can't even remember her. I wonder where she is now." He continued to watch as he and Alexia waltzed around the dance floor. "Wow, I'm more graceful than I thought."

The room began to shine brightly again and next thing Miles knew, he was back in the room with all the doors. "So these are my memories. Wow there are a lot, this could take me years to see them all."

Just then, there came a cackling laugh from somewhere up above. "Willem? Willem where are you?"

"Whose there!" Yelled out Miles. _"Who the hell is Willem?" _

The laughter grew louder. "Don't you recognize my voice Willem?"

"Whose Willem? My name is Miles!"

The voice was now laughing hysterically and evilly. The sound sent chills up and down Miles spine. "I am really sick of that laugh, now show yourself!"

"Very well." The voice said, and a older man appeared in front of Miles. He was 5' 11" with blond hair and cold blue eyes, dressed in an old black cloak. "Recognize me now Willem?" He asked.

"For the last time, my name is Miles not Willem!" Miles shouted, getting angrier just by this mans presence.

"Ah I see. You magically sealed your mind up. You willingly sacrificed your own past just to escape me? I must say, that is brave, but as you can see, I am here so it did not work."

Miles stared at the man. "Who are you?"

The man took on a pompous air about him and stated. "My name is August. But you may call me Lord August."

Miles sneered. "I call no man lord. Now August, what the bloody hell are you doing in my head." he demanded.

"Why, I've simply come to reclaim my faithful puppet. Now, return to me." He said holding out his hand towards Miles.

Miles felt a tugging on the back of his brain and let out a scream of pain. He fell to his knees, holding the back of his head. "Get out!" He screamed and lunged towards August, who moved at the last second dodging Miles punch.

August sneered at Miles. "I see we are going to have to do this the hard way. Fine then." He swung his hand back and a sword appeared in it. "Lets get this over with." He said as he lunged for Miles.

Miles quickly jumped back dodging the swing. _"This is my head! I should be able__ to do the same thing." _Miles swung his hand back, and a short sword appeared in it. He looked back up just in time to block another swing.

"Whats wrong Willem? Your a much better sword fighter than this! Did you seal up your abilities too!" August taunted as he continued his attack on Miles, who could do nothing but guard and dodge.

"_Damn it all. He is moving too fast for me to get his form down." _Miles thought, as Augusts sword slashed down his chest. "Argh!" Miles screamed in pain and staggered backwards.

"Come now Willem, it is not deep at all. Now, let us try this again, return to me my puppet!" August said as he reached out his hand again.

Miles was sent back into pain as he felt his mind be ripped to shreds. The pain was so intense that he passed out. The last thing Miles heard, was August laughing at his victory.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Negi and Kotaro were knocked to the ground, hard.

"Dear me... Don't tell me thats it?" Taunted Graf. "You both moved so well before. Seems I needn't have come myself, after all. You disappoint me Negi-kun."

"Kotaro-kun? Are you ok?" Negi asked.

"Of course I am stupid!" He snapped back, and they both lunged forward at Graf again.

"No I misspoke! I'm thinking now, Negi-kun, that you're not giving it your all, are you?" Garf asked as he knocked Kotaro back into the wall.

"What was that!" Negi asked, confused by the statement. "I... I swear, I... I'm fighting for real, all right!"

"Are you now?" Graf scoffed. "Dear me... The son of the Thousand Master. I'd heard you were good... I'd so looked forward to meeting you! You're the complete opposite of him! _You're _not suited for battle!" He continued to taunt.

"Why do you fight?" he then asked.

"What do you mean 'why.'"

"Alright then, take Kotaro-kun. He, I'd say, fights like he enjoys it! You're new 'friend' Miles, vengeful that one was. Never met one with that amount of rage, except his master maybe."

"Wait! What do you mean 'was'?" Negi asked, not liking the choice of words.

Graf laughed and pointed to behind Chizuru at the statue of Miles. "Pity he locked away all his powers. I would of enjoyed fighting him once more."

"You monster..." Negi said, growing angry.

Graf smiled as Negi took in what had happened. "'Anger.' 'Hatred.' 'Desire for revenge.' All good in their own way. _Anyone_ can fight all-out with those. Or something more abstract, such as the 'joy which comes from building one's strength.' Like Kotaro. Fight for none of these reasons, though, and what _pleasure_ can there be?"

"F-fighting isn't suppose to be for 'pleasure'." Negi said, short of breath from fighting. "Th-the reason I fight is-"

"-because of _guilt_ for involving your girlfriends!" Garf interrupted. "Some sense of duty from wanting to save them! Let's say you _do_ use your 'sense of duty' as motivation Negi-kun, how can that be enough? Or, perhaps, is the reason that you fight that you wish to escape the memories from that night in the snow." He said, pulling in Negi's full attention.

"H-how do you know about...?" 'C-cause I don't! At all! I-" Negi said, sputtering.

"In _that_ case, do tell me," Graf removed his hat, revealing the head of a demon. "How this strikes you instead."

Neg stared at him in shock. "Y-you're.."

"Yes Negi, it is I who you seek! Of all the demons summoned that day, I alone came from the higher ranks. The one who petrified your family? Friends and Miles. That was me. NOW do you find you've reason to fight?" He asked looking at were Negi was, only to find him not there.

Negi had covered the distance between them in a blink of an eye, punching Graf right in the chin, sending him upwards. Negi unleashed a barrage of punches on Graf in mid air, throwing everything he had into his punches which kept sending Graf higher and higher into the air.

Graf began to laugh hysterically. "Wonderful Negi-kun!" He shouted. He then turned into his full demon form and began to fire his petrification breathe.

Kotaro, who had recovered, jumped up and pulled Negi out of the beams path. "Baka!" he shouted as they landed and hit Negi upside his head.

As the boys bickered, no one noticed that Miles statue was beginning to crack, save Graf, who looked over at it with wide eyes. "Impossible!" He shouted.

That caught everyones attention, as they followed his gaze to Miles.

"No!" Negi screamed as he ran towards Miles. "Please don't break Miles! Dear god, please don't break!"

"Miles!" Makie and Ako screamed in horror as they saw chips of stone fall off.

Finally, he shattered in a explosion.

"Nooo!" Negi yelled as it happen. He fell to his knees, tears pouring from his eyes.

Suddenly, the temperature seemed to drop twenty degrees, and a spine chilling laughter filled the air. Negi lifted his head and looked in the direction of the laughter, where Miles had been.

As the smoke and dust cleared from the explosion, a figure appeared from within. Miles had come out of his petrification seemingly, unharmed. The only difference was that now his eyes were red, blood red and he was wearing a long black cloak.

Miles brushed himself off in a very pompous manner and looked at his hands. His eyes filled with an evil sort of joy. He then tilted his head back and laughed a very menacing laugh. Then, in a voice that was not his, he said "The Reaper is back!"


	10. Negi and Co Vs The Reaper

Negi was frozen in fright from that one sentence. "The Reaper is back... Not good, so not good."

The Reaper looked around at everybody present until his eyes finally landed on Graf. "Your still alive? I thought you were killed 6 years ago."

Graf quickly knelled before him. "Lord August! I am truly surprised to see you here. I trust Leon did not give you much trouble?"

August laughed as he finished brushing the rubble from himself. "That fool Leon wasn't there because Willem was, so I had no problems at all taking over this fools body once again." He then cracked his neck and took a look around. "So tell me, fool. Where have you been these pass 6 years? And who are these insects?" he asked, pointing to Negi and his group.

"My lord, forgive me but I was captured inside a vessel by that young mans uncle when you sent us to that village. That young man there is Negi Springfield, son of Nagi Springfield."

August, who had been barely listening, did a double take at the name of Springfield. He turned slowly to gaze at Negi. "My my, so it is. Remarkable resemblance to the Thousand Master, wouldn't you say Graf?"

Graf looked nervous suddenly. "Ye-yes master. Exactly like him."

August, then turned slowly towards Graf again, energy beginning to pour off of him in small wisps. "And why, prey tell is he still alive!" He shouted. When Graf began to stutter, August then raised his hand towards him to silence his stutters. "I see, well then." August flicked his hand up, sending Graf into the air. "This is how I deal with traitors! _Jaculum Flammarum!"_ And a bolt of flames shot forth from his hand, hitting Graf right in the chest.

Negi, who had not heard the conversation except for the traitor part, stared in awe. _"He just did an incantation less spell. Hell, he didn't even say the full spell!"_

The girls, who had just broken free and sealed away the three water demons, came up to Negi.

"Negi-kun? What was that just now? Did Miles-kun get rid of that old pervert?" Makie asked.

Negi turned to the girls. "That's not Miles I'm afraid. He seems to have gone back to his form before we found him. 'The Reaper' as he is known in the inner world."

Asuna looked at Negi, dumbfounded. "You mean you've known who he is this entire time and you let him stay?"

Negi smiled sadly. "Well, the Headmaster and myself knew that he magically locked his memory. We were hoping we could reform him and bring him back to light. But, from the looks of it, Graf turning him to stone brought out the killer again."

Makie and Ako, who were listening closely were shacking their heads. "Thats not Miles-kun right there. Thats not the Miles we know. There has to be something wrong with him. Miles-kun is not a killer." Ako said.

"I know Miles isn't a killer, but The Reaper is. My guess is that he has a split personality that he fights with for control of his body. It's the only way I can think that he would willingly lock his own mind." Negi replied.

"But, Negi-sensei. Why was that old man kneeling before him? Wasn't he the one that turned him to stone?" Nodoka asked.

"I'm not sure, but I do intend to find out. Asuna-san, I need you to help get everyone out of here." Negi said as he assumed a fighting stance.

"Oh no Negi-bozu. Not again. _Adeat! _You are not fighting this monster alone." She said with conviction, leaving no room for him to argue.

"Yeah Negi! I thought we were fighting this battle together!" Said Kotaro, coming to stand next to Negi.

"I may not have my sword, but the Shinmeirryu does not chose a weapon. I will fight too." Setsuna said as she too came to stand with him.

"_A-Adeat!"_ Came a nervous voice from behind. "Negi-kun. I may not be able to do much, but I want Miles back just as much as you. I will help also." Nodoka said.

Negi was looking at everyone with a surprised expression. "I can't ask you to do this!"

"We know Negi-kun," Nodoka said. "But we are choosing to. You and Miles are both are friends, if something happened to either of you, we would be crushed." _"Especially me if you should get hurt, Negi-kun." _She added in her head.

Negi, who was till in shock, shook his head. "Please, just don't get hurt everyone. Ku Teacher! Please get the others out of here!"

She shook her head. "No, we will stay till the end-aruyo. Plus, how could you leave your teacher out of this!" She said, coming over to Negi.

Negi averted his eyes. "Because your naked Ku teacher. I didn't think you were in a good position to fight." He told her as he continued to blush.

She just laughed. "I have a towel, it is good enough. Besides, how often am I going to get a chance to fight someone of his caliber-aruyo?"

"Are you insects done talking now? I am growing tired of this drama." Miles said impatiently. He began to walk towards them, black wisps of energy rolling off of him.

Konoka shivered. "It's like everything around him is dying. Miles looks truly frightening like this. Please Negi-kun, Secchan and everyone else, bring back the old Miles." She asked silently.

Miles looked them over and laughed. "Well well Negi. You really do take after your old man, hell even your group is just like his. Of course, you are no where near their league." He stated as he stopped in front of them.

The two sides stared down each other, each waiting for the next to go.

"_Inugamiryu! Kage Binsho!"_ Kotaro shouted and separated into 6 to attack miles.

"Ah my, the wonders of eastern magic!" Miles shouted as he fended off each version of Kotaro with ease. "Come now! You'll never win fighting me one on one!"

Asuna, Ku Fei and Setsuna charged forward at Miles, who got a evil gleam in his eyes.

"_Sis Mea Pars Per 300 Secundus! Ministra Negi, Kagurazaka Asuna, Sakurazaki Setsuna!" _Negi said, bolstering their strength with magic.

"Excellent! HAHAHA!" Miles shouted, as Asuna hit him. He countered by grabbing her wrist and throwing her back towards Negi.

"Asuna-san!" Negi yelled as he caught her.

"Baka! Don't worry about me! Start fighting him!" She yelled as she got back up and rejoined Ku Fei and Setsuna, who where both fighting with everything they had.

"_Rastel Maskel Magister..." _Negi began.

"Oh no you don't boy wonder! _Flans Paries Aerialus!" _Miles shouted, sending all three girls in different directions. He then pointed his outstretched hand at Negi. _"Flans Exclamatio!" _This disarm didn't just knock Negi's wand from his hand, it blew him back against a tree.

"Argh!" Negi cried, blood coming from his lips.

"Negi!" Nodoka yelled as she rushed to his side. She looked up to see Miles advancing on them. She bravely stood up and stood in front of Negi.

"N-n-no Nodoka-chan. Move please!" Negi pleaded weakly.

Miles laughed at this sight. "What could a mundane like you possibly do? Stall for time? Die protecting the one you love? And what good would it be when I kill both of you in one attack. _Saggita.. _Argh! Damn you, Miles! Stay out of this!" He shouted to himself.

To say Nodoka and Negi were confused by this was an understatement. "But, your Miles aren't you?" Nodoka asked when suddenly, her book opened and it began to glow, letters forming inside of it. She read the words forming as her eyes widened. "Negi-kun! It's Miles-kun, look!"

Negi looked into the book and saw a picture of Miles pinned up against a wall and a blond haired man laughing at him. The text said _"Damn you August! Don't you touch them! NO, NOT NEGI AND NODOKA! Nodoka-san? Ah her book! Excellent, Nodoka-san! Tell Negi he has to injury my body badly in order for me to regain control! Please do it quick!"_

"_Flans Exclamatio!" _Miles chanted, extending his hand towards Nodoka and Negi, who were both blown further backwards, Negi protecting Nodoka's body. "Pity, it seems Miles won't just give up, stubborn boy that he is. But no matter, I will kill you both eventually. Sagitta..._" _He began, but was cut off as someone punched him in the jaw.

"Did you forget about me old man!" Kotaro said as he began his assault anew. "Negi is mine to beat! Not yours!" He shouted as his fist connected with Miles stomach.

"Haha! This is too good! A child demon with this amount of power! Truly remarkable! How did you avoid me all these years! _Mea Virga!"_ Miles wand appeared in his hands, which he used to bash Kotaro in the head, knocking him out. "One down, five to go." He looked over at the others who were not fighting. "Oh my, so many more! They are the smart ones, just staying out of my way."

"Don't forget about us so soon!" Ku Fei said as she kicked him hard in his side.

"Argh! You brat! You shall pay for that one." Miles snarled through clenched teeth. Asuna then followed up from behind, hitting him with her fan.

"Get out of his body whoever you are! I heard that conversation you had with the old perverted demon! August, was it? Get out of his body before we force you out!" She proclaimed.

August laughed at this. "Force me out? Young lady, in order to force me out of this body, you are going to have to get into Willem's mind, or kill this body. Both I seriously doubt you can accomplish."

"Who the hell is Willem?" She asked in a steely voice.

"Why Willem is the true name of the one you know as Miles. Surely he has told you that?" At their silence, he laughed again. "Oh yes, there is much you do not know about your 'friend'. Perhaps you should ask him in the next world!" And with that said, he lunged at Asuna, bringing his fist into her stomach, knocking the wind out of her. He then followed it up by throwing her back at Ku Fei, who was caught off guard and knocked down with Asuna on top of her.

"So that's all you have? Pathetic. Everlasting Wind gave me a match that lasted for three days! You've barely given me three minuets." His eyes fluttered from each of the girls, finally resting on Konoka. "Hello? Who do we have here? A beauty that cannot be rivaled even by the goddesses themselves. And such magical power too. Yes, you shall do nicely as a new bride for me." He stated reaching out towards her.

"Don't you touch Konoka-ojou-sama!" Setsuna yelled as she lunged at August.

"Ah, the demon hunter, I was wondering when you would return. So this is your lover huh? I shall take great pleasure in making you suffer in front of her then." As he lunged at her.

They traded blows back and forth, neither landing one on the other. "Very good demon hunter! With the right training, it would be possible for you to be the next Reaper! But then again," August said, hitting her in her left shoulder, dislocating it. "Miles did seal up _ALL_ of his power. Your fighting him at 15 of his natural fighting power."

"_15? This is 15! Jesus! What was he like at 100!" _Negi thought wildly. "_Rastel Maskel Magister. Septendecim spiritus aerials. Sagitta magica, wries fulguralis! _Setsuna-san! Move!" Negi yelled as he fired off the arrows of lightning.

Setsuna heard Negi and moved quickly. August, who did not think Negi was quite this powerful, took the full blast and was stunned.

"_Adeat!_ Die monster!" Setsuna said as she lunged her knife at August.

"Secchan! NO!" Konoka screamed as Setsuna got closer to Miles body.

There was a sickening squelching sound as her knife made contact with Miles stomach. All the girls who had been watching screamed in horror. Negi was standing still, horrified at the picture. Setsuna, who had just come back to her senses, looked down and saw Miles blood all over her shirt and hands. She looked up at him in horror when she noticed his eyes had gone from the red that they were, to blue and green. They were slightly twinkling as he looked at her. He then pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear.

"Thank you Setsuna-san... Thank you." He then leaned onto her quite heavily. "I'm a little sleepy now, I think I will goto sleep." And he promptly fell backwards, the dagger still buried in his stomach.


	11. Miles is how old?

"Good morning Miles-kun!" Ako said brightly as she walked into his room. Miles had been moved to there after the fight two days ago. If it hadn't been for Negi and Konoka using their magic together, Miles may not of made it. He is currently in a coma, once again.

"I see your looking better." She told him. It was a lie and she knew it. His face was extremely pale, and his scar over his eye seemed to stand out even more. "We really miss you Miles-kun, please come back soon." She was taking in the features on his face. _"He seems so troubled, even in his sleep now. Perhaps being possessed like that brought back some unwanted memories?"_ She then glanced at his lips. _"They look so soft." _Before she could stop herself, she started to slowly move her lips towards his.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here?" came a voice from the hallway. Ako jumped back fast and fell over backwards in her chair.

"Yes! I'm coming!" she said, standing back up quickly and rushing out the door, red in the face. "Yes? Oh, Setsuna-chan its you. Come to guard him again?" She asked with a smile.

Setsuna had been coming over to Miles room frequently since the fight. _"She must feel really guilty about Miles condition. But she has to know that it wasn't Miles then, right?"_

"Y-yes I have. Has he still not woken?" She asked in a nervous voice.

Ako just sighed. "No, not yet. He seems to enjoy sleeping a little too much. Well I shall be off then. Please let us know the moment he wakes, ok?" She asked as she headed for the door.

"Of course, thank you for your hard work." Setsuna said and bowed to her.

Ako blushed. "Please, no need to bow Setsuna-chan. Anyways, I'll be back later." And she walked out the door.

Setsuna walked into the bedroom that Miles was in and sat in the chair next to his bed, looking at him. She couldn't take her eyes off of the bandage that was wrapped tightly around his body.

"I am so sorry Miles-san. This is all my fault, but that man that was controlling you said something about Konoka-ojou-sama that just sent me over the edge and I couldn't think straight. Please, come back. If you should die because of this, I could never look her in the eyes again." She pleaded to his unconscious body. She took her eyes off of him only to bring them somewhere else she didn't want to look, her hands.

"Your blood... I just can't seem to get it off my hands." She said, rubbing her hands together. "Damn it, come off." She groaned and got up to goto the sink.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Konoka had just walked out of her room and been to Setsuna's room looking for her. _"Hmm, where could Sechan be? Oh I hope she didn't goto Miles room again. She is going to drive herself sick with guilt." _She thought as she made her way to the roof.

On the way, she ran into Ako, who told her that Setsuna was there. This made Konoka hurry along. When she got to his apartment, she knocked on the door and stuck her head in.

"Sechan? Are you in here?" She asked as she entered and closed the door silently. No one answered, but she could hear the sink running. She made her way to the kitchen and saw Setsuna at the sink, furiously washing her hands.

"Sechan?" She called out nervously.

"It won't come off." Setsuna replied, still staring into the sink. "His blood won't come off my hands Kono-chan." She said, practically sobbing. "I-I've never hurt hurt an innocent before. There was so much blood and it just won't come off!"

Konoka gave her a sad smile and brought Setsuna's hands in her own, drying them off with a nearby towel. "Sechan, it's ok. You heard Miles say thank you when it happened. It was the only way to bring him back to normal. You have got to stop beating yourself up over this. We both know he is going to be fine."

Setsuna sighed in defeat. "I know Kono-chan, but, it IS my fault he is in a coma. I just couldn't let what that monster inside him said about you." She then realized who she was talking to, and blushed.

Konoka just smiled and hugged Setsuna tightly. "Thank you for protecting me once again Sechan. You are too good to me."

Setsuna was just about to put her arms around Konoka when someone else came in through the front door.

"Konoka! Setsuna-san? Are you in here?" Yelled Asuna from the front door, with all the finesse of a bulldozer. She walked further in to see them on both sides of the kitchen, as far apart from each other as possible, and both very red in the face. "Come on you two! We are going to be late!" She said, dragging both of them out of the house.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Makie was a very distracted girl that day in class. She couldn't stop picturing Miles waking up and thinking that everyone left him because no one was there. _"What if he decides to leave because he thinks no one cares anymore? DAMN YOU BELL! HURRY UP AND RING!" _But the bell was being a jerk today. It also didn't help that they had only been in class for 15 minuets.

Ako wasn't fairing much better. _"What if he tries to get up on his own, and I know he will! Thats just him, trying not to show pain. He will be up and cooking or something, and probably catch himself on fire! DAMN IT BELL! Why do you have to ring so late!" _The bell was still being a jerk.

It was 6 hours later that the bell finally did ring.

"Makie-san, Ako-san, if you could see me after everyone leaves." Negi said as they almost made it out the door. Twin groans of frustration came from them.

"But Negi-kun! We need to get to Miles! What if hes gone!" Makie whined.

"He's not gone. I've got Chamo-kun watching him." Negi said as everyone who knew about his powers gathered around him. "I wanted to ask you all for help. I have this spell that will let us enter his dreams. We could find out a little about him, but it IS kind of an invasion of privacy."

"I say we do it!" Makie said fast. "Miles would want to know as much as he could. I'm sure he wouldn't mind us being there!"

But Makie-chan, these are his dreams. Those are very private. We have to be ready to be reprimanded, even disliked by Miles if he doesn't approve." Asuna added.

"I say we go for it. Miles won;t hate us. I don't think he is capable of hate, disappointment maybe, but not hate." Ako added in.

"Ok, who else wishes to see?" Negi asked. Setsuna quickly agreed as did Nodoka and Yue.

"Ok, meet me in his room when your ready. We will wait." Negi said and almost as soon as he got up to leave, Makie and Ako were nothing more than twin trails of smoke that came from their feet.

"I think they are anxious Negi-kun." Konoka said with a giggle. "Love can make one do some crazy things."

"_No kidding." _Negi, Nodoka, Asuna and Setsuna said in unison in their minds.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ok everyone? Are you ready?" Nodoka, Makie, Ako, Setsuna and Negi all had a hand on Miles. "Ok, just one word of warning. Odds are we will be naked when we get there." This resulted in a punch from Asuna, who will be standing guard outside the room.

"Baka-Hentai-Negi-Bozu! You did this just so you could be a pervert!" Asuna yelled, continuing to hit Negi, who was trying to placate her.

"No Asuna-san, no! Its just how it happens! I'm gonna be naked too! Its only our mental selves that will be in there. I can't explain it that well."

Konoka was silently giggling behind Asuna. "Come on slugger. Let them work their magic. Maybe the vision of four, cute, naked girls in his head will make him feel better." She said as she dragged Asuna out of the room.

"Ok you four, ready?" they all nodded. "I promise I won't look at you in there._ Rastel Maskil Magister. I invoke Queen Mab, the dream fairy. Open the doors and invite us into this ones dreams."_

The effect was almost instant, as they all suddenly fell asleep in their chairs.

When Negi opened his eyes again though, he was met with a giant room with doors all over the place. "Is this what he is dreaming of?" he asked.

"I don't think so Negi-kun." Ako said. "Cause I am still clothed." She said pointing to the pale blue, simple dress she was now in.

"All of us are in dresses Negi-kun." Makie said, coming up from behind, in a pink dress. Setsuna, who was blushing, was in a black dress. When he saw Nodoka, Negi couldn't help but blush at the blueish purple one she was wearing.

"Looking smart there Negi-kun." Ako said poking his cheeks. Negi looked down at the black and dark blue suit he was now wearing.

"Where did this come from?" He asked.

"That would be the colors the Miles has associated you with." Said a voice from above. They looked up to see Miles peering over the edge with a smile.

"Miles-kun! Thank god your ok!" Makie said as she looked up in excitement.

Miles jumped down from that floor to land beside them. "Sorry Makie-chan, but I'm not Miles. I'm the keeper of the keys in this place. The names Leon, nice to finally meet all of you."

Ako looked at him, stunned. "Your not Miles? But you look exactly like him! Even your voice is the same!"

Leon just looked at her and smiled. "Yes, thats how I was designed. It was to frighten anyone who might invade Miles mind like this." everyone just looked at him funny. "Ok, do you all know what a computer is?" They nodded. "Ok Think of me like a security program for a computer. I keep viruses out of the system." That they understood.

"Oh, ok. Well Leon, we casted a dream spell, so why are we in his mind and not his dream." Negi asked.

"The one thing Miles wants locked up at all times is the dream he is currently in. So friendly people get re routed to the main area, un-friendly people get sent to the lower levels. They are one place you don't want to be." Leon shudders at the thought.

"W-whats down there?" Nodoka asked nervously.

"All of the worse moments in Miles life." Leon said quietly.

"Like what?" Negi asked, pushing the question.

"Well, the moments Miles doesn't want any of you to see. Speaking of which, why are all of you here?" Leon asked.

Everyone shifted guiltily under Leon's scrutinizing gaze, until Negi spoke up. "Well, we hoped that maybe a friendly presence in his dreams would help him wake up. That and we were curious about his past."

Leon kept his face neutral during the entire conversation, looking them all over. Then, his face broke into a smile. "Well ok then. Luckily your the five that Miles wanted to share bits of him with."

That made Setsuna do a double take. "Me! But why me? I mean, I'm the reason that he is in this condition!"

Leon just looked her over. "Because he knew you would be like this after that. He wants you to know that he doesn't blame you. That was the only way to get August out of here."

"But, where were you the other day then?" Ako asked.

"Well, Miles and I cannot exist in the same area as Miles, since we are essentially the same person. So this is his head, he takes priority." He responded, then reached into his pocket and pulled out 5 golden keys. "Now these will open any one door. Once you open it, the key will disappear." He told them as he handed out the keys. "Just pick the door that calls out to you. If you want, after each door I'll explain things in it."

"What do you mean 'call out to us'?" Makie asked as she held the key closely.

He smiled a lopsided smile at her, the kind that Miles always smiled at her with that made her heart do back flips.

"When you look at the door, it just seems to pull you to it, kinda like that one with Setsuna-san over there." Everyone turned to look at Setsuna, who was walking toward a old oak door, the kind you would find in an old castle. On the front of the door were two swords crossed. "Yep, just like that. You may want to follow her." He said as they all turned to run after Setsuna.

"Setsuna-san? Are you ok?" Negi asked as she put her hand on the handle. She didn't respond as she pulled open the door. As the old door creaked open, a bright light shined through, and the sounds of swords clashing could be heard.

The light that emitted from the door seemed to pull the group in. When they opened there eyes after the intense light was gone, they were all floating high above a battlefield.

"W-what is this?" Negi asked.

"It looks like an old medieval battle, like the ones you see in books." Nodoka said, pointing out the various men on horse back, wearing heavy metal armor and wielding the biggest swords any of them had ever seen.

A bright flash on the battle below caught their attention. They looked at its source, and saw a small figure clad in leather armor running towards the castle, were even more fighting seemed to be going on.

"Is that.. Miles?" Ako asked as they flew closer.

"I think so. He's so small though! He looks to be about Negi-sensei's age." Setsuna replied.

They watched as the tiny version of Miles ran through the battle, using his sword to cut down other knights that stood in his way.

"Thats gotta be Miles, theres his staff on his back." Negi pointed out as Miles used it to break a mans armor, the proceeded to bring his sword into the crack to kill him.

"_Flans Exclamatio!" _Miles shouted, blowing three knights out of his way. "Lord Arthur! Lord Arthur!" He yelled as he ran into the castle.

"Arthur? Wait, as in Arthur Pendragon? King Arthur? Wielder of Excalibur!" Nodoka said, her eyes spinning.

"No, it couldn't be. That was over 1500 years ago." Negi said as if it was common knowledge.

"Wait Negi-sensei, you mean that story is a _true_ story?" Setsuna exclaimed.

Negi looked at everyone and said. "Yes, it is. Merlin was, and still is the greatest magi that ever lived. They say not even my father, the Thousand Master, can even come close to his power."

"But, why would Miles have this as a memory, if this isn't true?" Ako asked.

"It is probably a new age Lord Arthur. The inner world still lives like in medieval times." Negi responded, turning back to the scene.

"Lord Arthur! There you are." Miles said as he approached a man with short brown hair and beard, wielding a deadly looking long sword.

Arthur turned and saw Miles, and smiled. "Ah young Willem! This is s treat. I take it you have a message from Lord Lancelot?" Arthur asked as he cut down another soldier charging at him.

"Yes my liege! I had to use my magic to get here faster than our troops to tell you that they are 30 minuets away, and I am to provide you back up until they get here!" Miles said, while fighting another soldier.

"You? Alone? Ha ha! I see Lancelot has great expectations for you." Arthur laughed.

"Theres Arthur! Kill him now!" Shouted a knight from the hall in front of Miles.

"I will take this side my lord! _Fires of hell, hear my voice and destroy my enemies! Jaculum Flammarum!" _A long pillar of fire shot forth from Miles hands, and blew up the corridor in front of him. "My sides clear!" He announced as Arthur laughed.

"Good show! You'll make a fine knight one day!"

Negi and the girls were just staring wide eyed and jaws dropped. A light began to fill the area and they were pulled out of the memory. Leon confronted them when they exited, and laughed at them.

"I'm guessing you weren't quite expecting that were you?" He asked in a sing song voice.

"Leon-san, just how old is Miles-kun?" Makie asked, shaking off her daze.

Leon just smiled. "Miles is over 1500 years old. What you saw was the turning point of his life."

**Thud.** That was it for Makie, Ako and Nodoka. They had all fainted.

"H-h-how is that even possible?" Negi asked nervously.

"Well-" Leon started but stopped. "You better go, Miles is waking. He still doesn't know. But he will one day. Goodbye now. _Eject!"_ Leon casted, expelling everyone out of Miles head, and back into their own.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Well there you go. A little about Miles past. Ok it wasn't little, probably really major. Anyways, keep the reviews coming and thanks to those who do review!


	12. Can't Fight the Moonlight

Miles stretched and yawned as he tried to open his eyes. They weren't cooperating with him though. _"Blasted eyelids. I've slept enough! Open I say!" _He said in his head, feeling slightly silly having to give his own eyelids verbal orders. Miles was still fighting with his eyelids when heard heard a soft thud next to him.

"Whose there?" He called out, his eyes still refusing to open. He heard the person jump and fall backwards.

"M-Miles! Your awake!" It was Negi. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine, but I am fighting with my eyelids at the moment to open." Then Miles began to panic. "Damn it! Is everyone alright?" He shouted, his eyes flying open. He stopped mid panic attack and noted the three sleeping forms of Nodoka, Makie and Ako. "Um, whats with them?"

"Oh.. Ah its nothing, we were just so worried about you that we got a little tired and fell asleep at your bedside." Negi said, his eyes shifting nervously.

Miles, who isn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box, was touched at the obvious lie. "Oh yes, Setsuna-san? Come here, please." Miles summoned her over from her hiding spot in the corner.

She came shyly up to his bed, where he was smiling at her. "Miles-san, I'm so sor-" but that was where her apology was cut off, for Miles had grabbed both sides of her face, and pulled her down to his face, giving her a searing kiss on the lips.

Setsuna was stunned, Negi was sputtering, and the other three girls woke up to this picture. Makie and Ako began to sputter while Nodoka let out a squeak and blushed heavily.

"M-Miles-kun? What are you doing!" Makie asked loudly, causing Asuna, Yue and Konoka to rush into the room.

Miles took his lips off of Setsuna's and looked at Makie. "Showing her my gratitude for getting that mad man out of my head!" He then proceeded to kiss her again.

Setsuna, who was just plain shocked, started to get a glazed over look in her eye's. Ako and Makie both noticed this and began to panic. _"Oh, he must be a really good kisser to make Setsuna-chan eye's go that glossy."_

He finally let a very dazed Setsuna, free from his grasp. "Thank you so much Setsuna-chan! You have my everlasting thanks."

Setsuna just nodded her head as a giggling Konoka led her out of the room.

"Well ladies and Negi," Miles announced. "I would like to get up and cook something for you all, so if you wouldn't mind clearing out so I can change?"

They all filed out the door, where the saw Setsuna fanning herself and Konoka giggling, still. The girls all crowded around Setsuna, dying to ask what, almost, all of them wanted to know.

"How was it?" Ako asked, her eyes pleading for an answer.

Setsuna, whose eyes still held a glossy look, blushed brightly and said. "It robbed me of my senses. If he held it any longer, I think I would of lost control of my knees."

Miles came out of his room at that point, dressed in a white t-shirt and blue jeans.

"Miles-kun, if you were only going to be putting pants on, we really didn't have to leave." Makie said, smiling.

Miles shot her a shy grin back, and replied. "Well, if you wanted to see me in just boxers and a shirt, all you had to do was ask Makie-chan." He then winked and laughed as all the girls blushed.

"Your all too easy to embarrass. Go ahead and sit down at the table, I'll cook up something quick." He said as he took an apron from the cupboard door.

Asuna studied him closely, watching as he cooked. "You know Miles, you should see about working at the Chao Bao Zi for the festival."

Miles looked up, stunned that Asuna didn't make fun of his apron. "Really? Who runs it?"

"Sat-chan and Chao-chan. It starts up tomorrow morning." Konoka answered.

"Well, if they will have me, I guess I could give it a shot." Miles said as he slid plates down in front of everyone.

"Itadakimasu!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ahhh! We're late!" Negi yelled as He, Miles, Konoka and Asuna sprinted down the path to school.

"Well Negi, if you would just leave sooner we would be fine!" Chamo said from Negi's shoulder.

Miles looked back at Asuna, who was running slower than normal, and saw her staring at Negi intently. Miles slowed down and looked at him from her angle. "Ah, I see. It's a fake smile you think?" Miles asked her.

"I know. I've seen his true smile. Thats not it. He still hurts from the time that his home was destroyed 6 years ago."

Miles slowed down a bit more hearing that. _"6 years ago... It feels like I should of remembered something important from that long ago." _he thought.

"Miles-kun! Look out!" Konoka cried out as Miles went barreling into a smaller student.

"Hey! Watch it you idiot!" Shouted a very irritated voice from below him. Miles looked down and so a pair of dog ears in the thick of black hair.

"Oh sorry about that kid. Hey? Oh, I know you! I'm sorry about that thing a few days ago. It really wasn't me."

Kotaro growled at Miles. "Yeah, well you will be paying back for it. You and Negi are the only mortals that have ever beaten me! We are now rivals!"

Negi finally appeared after loosing everyone. Kotaro noticed him first. "Hey! Negi!" He called out.

"Kotaro-kun! Good morning!" Negi replied. "What's with the uniform?"

Kotaro just grinned and replied. "I thought I'd transfer here – you know, officially."

"What? Why?" Asked a confused Negi.

"Well, why not? There are a lot of power type people here, like you, Setsuna and Miles. I'm even looking for my own place, actually, so if you know one I could get."

Miles looked at Kotaro. "I've got room in my place if you don't mind sharing with a rival." He replied, slinging an arm over Kotaro.

"Defiantly not." Kotaro replied.

Miles stuck out his tung. "No fun at all."

"Uh huh-huh-huh. Oh, but Kota-a-aro! Aren't you living with us?" Said Chizuru as she seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Miles and Kotaro both jumped at the sound of her voice.

"So you two know our Kotaro, then, Negi-sensei and Miles-san?" She asked.

"In passing." Miles replied.

"Uh huh." Stated Negi, as he watched Kotaro panic.

"We've heard he has no family, poor thing." Chizuru said as she hugged Kotaro tight to her chest.

"Chizu-ne... Please don't. Negi's watching!" Kotaro said in protest.

"No! And thats why we've taken him to our bosom, to raise him as our own!" She said, putting her hands together, and looking starry eyed at the sky.

Miles, for his part, was laughing on the ground. "Shes such a trip!" He said. Miles Continued to laugh, until he was trampled by a heard of monsters.

"Miles-kun!" Konoka screamed as she lost sight of Miles in the crowd.

"Demons!" Both Negi and Kotaro said as they got ready to fight.

"Coming through!" Said one of the demons as it pushed Negi aside and ran pass.

"Wow, those college level costume otaku sure have a lot of energy" Natsumi said.

Meanwhile. Miles was at the bottom of a crowd, out cold.

"_Miles. Yo, Miles! Wake up already."_ Came a voice from inside Miles head. "_You_ _lazy sod! Wake up already. Jesus, you know, you haven't truly slept in 200 years. You don't need it!"_

"_Shut up! I'm awake! Damn your loud. Wait a minuet. Why am I fighting with my own brain?" _Miles said. _"Oh great. I've finally gone insane. It's finally happened."_

"_No you fool. I'm the one that keeps that idiot August out of your head. Remember? Leon?" _Said the voice. _"Anyway, I am going to tell you something about why Negi is upset. And you really need to let him know tonight."_

"_Um, ok?" _Leon then began to tell him Negi's story. It was the part with the demons showing up that really got him though. _"Oh god. They were after me? I remember. I was in the village to try and protect Negi. Lot of good that did. I ended up getting turned to stone then. Still a little foggy on how I escaped that."_

"_It was never a full petrifaction. Besides, your the Reaper, a little petrifaction would never stop you anyhow." _Leon told him as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"_Wait, Reaper? What do you mean?" _Miles asked.

Leon stayed quiet for a bit, then replied. _"Its a story for another time Miles. Open your eyes, Konoka is about to give you mouth to mouth if you don't"_

Miles had to smirk at that. _"Good enough reason to keep my eyes closed."_

Leon chuckled. _"Glad you haven't changed that much, but you know it is wrong."_

"_Yeah, I know. Hey, going to talk to me again?" _

He could feel the smirk on Leon's face. _"Of course, I am in your head after all."_

"Miles-kun, I'm sorry for this!" Konoka said as her lips made contact with his.

"_Wow, this is nice. I really should open my eyes. No no. If I open them casually, they will know I'm not really out cold. Shock! There we go." _And with that thought, Miles jumped at the sensation of her lips on his.

"Oh good! It worked!" Konoka exclaimed with a bright smile on her face.

"Y-yeah. Thanks Konoka-chan." Miles said, acting as nervous as possible. He got up and dusted himself off. "Well, we are going to be extra late if we don't get moving, let's go!" And Miles went off running.

Asuna caught up to him with a cheeky grin on her face. "Oh, you enjoyed that didn't you?"

Miles smirked and replied. "Every second."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Negi, Miles and company were walking towards his homeroom, when Miles held Negi back.

"Hey, can you come to my room tonight after you training? I've got something to tell you." He said in a subdued voice.

Negi, who had never heard him anything but happy, was worried. "Is it about your past?"

Miles gave him a ghost of a smile. "Yeah, something like that." He told him as they entered his classroom.

"Why hello there!" Came the class presidents voice.

Miles looked at her and her group with wide eyes. They were dressed in old fashion bar maid outfits.

"Come on in! Welcome to the 'Merry Maids of 3-A Cafe, Albionis''!" Misa, Sakurako, Ayaka, Asakura and Madoka announced as they entered the room.

"What in the world..." Negi said, stunned.

Miles heard Chamo mutter "Humina!" from Negi's shoulder. For himself, he could feel himself turning a nice shade of pink.

Ayaka came up to them and announced. "I myself am not quite sure what this 'Maid Cafe' is all about, but, as you've requested, I've assembled outfits for you all!"

Miles started to laugh. "Sucker born every minuet." He muttered under his breath.

"Why don't you be our first customer Negi-kun! Miles-kun!" Yuuna said as she pushed them both towards a couch.

Sakurako and Misa sat on either side of them and poured them drinks. "Now this is my kind of festival booth!" Miles said as he took the drink happily from Sakurako.

"Oh, dear... Clumsy me! I've dropped the bottle-opener down my cleavage. Get it for me, won't you Miles-kun?" Sakurako said as she shoved her chest towards Miles.

Miles abruptly spit out his drink and turned a dark shade of red. "Um, no, thats ok."

Negi was shaking with nervousness. "Um...uh... Wh-what is... um?"

Misa laughed and said to Negi. "Silly Negi-kun! We're pretending we're grownups, is all. Won't you play, too?"

"Negi-kun! Miles-kun! Check out all these other costumes we got!"

They both turned in the direction of Yuuna's voice. Miles thought he was going to pass out from all the blood rushing to his head when he saw everyones outfits, but mostly Akiras.

"That will be 12000 yen please!" Ku Fei said. "You pay Negi-bozu."

"But all I did was look!" Miles heard Negi say. He wasn't really paying attention, he was looking at Makie to intently.

He grinned and walked up to the group of girls. "Wow, if it is outfits like this, I think you are going to break the bank with the boys." He told them. He looked at Chao, his nose threating to bleed and asked. "I heard you own a restaurant around here? Care for some extra help?"

"Sure-ne. Some guy appeal might up our sales! Can you start tomorrow morning?" She asked.

"Of course. I'll be there bright and early." he replied, happy to know he could help with the festival.

"Nooo!" He heard Ako scream.

Miles quickly turned around, then, just a s quickly, his nose began to bleed badly. There were Fuka, Fumika, Ako, Mana, Misora and Ako in very short skirted outfits. Poor Setsuna was in cat ears and a school swimsuit.

"Oh my." Miles said as he noted how good Ako looked in cat ears and a short skirted nurses outfit.

"No Miles-kun! Don't look at me like this!" She said, embarrassed, as she tried to hide behind someone.

"S-Sorry! Looks like I'm bleeding, gotta goto the nurse! See you all later!" Miles said as he opened the door. When he stepped out, he walked right into Nitta.

"N-nitta-sensei! Haha! What a surprise!" Miles said, stuttering while trying to keep his nose from bleeding too badly. Oh yes, it was going to be an interesting day.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

later that day, Miles was mentally preparing himself for when he would tell Negi that it was his fault that his village was destroyed.

Knock, knock. Someone was knocking at his door softly, but it still made him jump. He opened the door and looked down, expecting to see Negi. When all he saw were legs, he looked up to see Ako.

"Oh! I'm sorry Ako-chan, I'm waiting for Negi and thought that was him. Please come in." He said, opening the door wider for her.

"Oh Negi-kun is coming over? What do you need to tell him?" She asked, a little curious.

"Um, I really don't think its something to share without his knowledge. But, if you accidentally overhear, I can't say anything about that." He said, his eyes shifting to his bedroom door. The door knocked again and Ako got the clue to hide in that room and listen in. She went into there and shut the door softly.

When Miles saw that the door was closed, he opened his front door to see Negi this time.

"Ah, Negi. Glad you could make it. Come on in. Can I get you a drink?"

Negi politely declined. "So, you had something you wanted to tell me?"

Miles sighed heavily and sat down with a loud thump. "Yeah. It's about a night in the snow, six years ago." He could hear Negi stiffen at the mention of that.

"You know something about that?" Negi asked, his throat dry.

"Yeah, I was there. I had been there to fulfill a promise to your dad, Nagi." Miles said, his eyes not meeting Negi's.

Negi was shaking now. "M-my dad? What was the promise?"

Miles looked up at Negi and gave a slight smile. "Yeah, it was to help you in any way I could. But, I ended up destroying your town. It was my fault Negi, those demons came there after me."

Negi was still. Miles had been there protecting him from everything that entire time. "Your the one that pulled me from the river."

Miles chuckled at the memory. "Yeah, I didn't think you would give me such a run for my money when I promised him."

"But Miles. It wasn't your fault was it? I mean, you didn't turn the people to stone, you didn't set the town on fire." Negi said, getting serious again.

"No, but I might as well of. They were sent by August to try and reclaim me again, that or kill me. I fought as hard as I could to protect everyone in that town, but I failed, even managed to get myself turned to stone." Miles told him, sorrow in his voice.

Negi walked over and put a hand on Miles shoulder. "Miles, it was not your fault, and I do not blame you. It was those demons and August's fault that the town and people were destroyed. Not yours. I don't blame you. So please go back to being the Miles I know."

Miles felt better as Negi talked to him. "Alright Negi. But your fathers promise still stands. I am going to help you in anyway possible, alright?"

"Right." Negi said, giving him a determined look.

"Good, then you won't mind when I become your sparring partner starting tomorrow morning." Miles announced happily, as he escorted Negi out the door.

Negi went from happy, to very afraid at that. "N-no thats ok Miles!"

"Nonsense! I want to. Now do Asuna and I a favor and let go of your past too. We want to see you truly happy."

"Ok Miles. I'll do my best." He said as he bowed.

"I wouldn't ask for anything else." He said to the door. "Ok Ako-chan, its safe."

The door to Miles room burst open and she hugged Miles tightly. "I had no idea both of you had such a hard life. I mean, we went into your head and I saw the real you, but thats just so horrible." She cried.

Miles put a hand on her head and smiled down at her. "Went into my head huh?" He said. When Ako was about to come up with an excuse, Miles laughed. "Don't worry, I knew about that. Leon keeps me informed about the going ons inside my head when I'm sleeping."

Ako just tightened her grip on him. Miles smiled and turned his head to look out the window. His eyes widened as he saw the scene out there. "Ako-chan, look at this."

Ako looked out the window Miles was pointing at and saw Negi and Nodoka standing in front of each other, talking softly. "Aww, they look so cute together." She said.

"Well, I did tell him I was going to help him out every way possible right? Wanna see some real magic?" He asked.

Ako happily replied. Miles raised his hand towards the cloud covered moon and made a sweeping motion. The clouds that were once there, disappeared, showering the couple outside in the pale moonlight.

"Wow." Ako breathed.

Miles chuckled and replied. "I'm not done yet." Miles then swept his hand across the window slowly. Outside, the wind picked up a little, making Nodoka's hair sway in the breeze, exposing her eyes. Next Miles turned up his radio.

_Under a lover's sky  
I'm gonna be with you  
And no one's gonna be around  
If you think that you won't fall  
Well just wait until, 'till the sun goes down  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

Ako giggled at his choice of music. He just looked at her. "What? I thought it fight the mood." He could see Negi laughing too. "I think he is on to me."

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
It's gonna get to your heart_

Nodoka stepped closer to Negi, her blush could be seen even from this distance. The blush on Negi's face began to creep up him as well.

"Ohmigosh. Are they going to do it?" Ako whispered.

_There's no escaping love  
Once a gentle breeze (once a gentle breeze)  
Sweeps it's spell upon your heart  
And no matter what you think  
It won't be to long  
till your in my arms  
Underneath the starlight starlight  
We'll be lost in the rhythm so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

Miles chuckled. "Maybe it was the gentle breeze I've got blowing out there." He joked.

"Boo, that was bad." Ako said, giggling as Nodoka and Negi took a step closer to each other. "There not drawing this out or anything are they?" Ako said sarcastically.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it  
No-o matter what you do  
The night is gonna get to you._

Ako chanced a look up at Miles while they spied on the couple outside. She could see the moon reflected in his eyes. His lips curved up at the corners, smiling a true smile of happiness. _"I've never seen him like this before." _She thought, a blush coming to her cheeks.

_Underneath the starlight starlight  
There's a magical feeling so right  
It will steal your heart tonight_

Nodoka lowered herself to Negi's height, and Negi closed the distance between them, capturing her lips with his.

Ako sighed at the scene. "She's lucky. Not many girls get a magi in the background casting spells for them." She said, giggling.

"It was his first kiss. I had to make it special for Negi." Miles said looking down at Ako. It was the first time he truly noticed just how close they were in height.

_You can try to resist  
Try to hide from my kiss  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight  
Deep in the dark you'll surrender your heart  
But you know, but you know  
That you, can't fight the moonlight,  
No-o you can't fight it_

Ako wasn't sure what forces on earth were moving here, but all she knew was that her eyes were closing and her lips getting closer to Miles. It seemed to take forever, but it was actually a few seconds before she felt Miles lips on hers. Their first kiss.

Ako felt a jolt of electricity go from her lips, down her spine to her feet and back up. _"Oh wow. This is incredible."_ Was the only coherent thought she could come up with.

It seemed like an eternity later, but they finally parted and pulled back form each other, looking into each others eyes. Miles had a lopsided smile on his face.

Ako was just as nervous as he was. She wasn't sure what to say. She just gave him a shy smile. "It's late. I better go."

Miles Just gave her a smile back. "Alright, I'll see you tomorrow?" She nodded her response and left.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Hmmm, I think Miles was just having too much fun in this chapter. But then again, If I had the opportunity he had, I wouldn't of passed on them either. Please review and tell me how I did on Negi's first true kiss and the kiss scene between Ako and Miles. Let me know so I can try and do a better one next time.

Copyright goes to _Leanne Rimes – Can't Fight the Moonlight_ for the song in this chapter.


	13. I Think She Hates Me

Later the following day, you could find Miles walking into the school building alone, very late. The headmaster had summoned him to his office for a meeting.

"_Being called into a meeting this late, it cannot be a good thing." _Miles thought.

"_Yeah, but when did you do something wrong? Besides the whole 'I was possessed by an evil magi and almost killed the son of the thousand master and his friends' thing." _Leon replied.

"_You know, sometimes I think having a smart alack like you in my head is not good for my sanity." _

Miles could feel Leon smirk. _"Can't loose what you never had there, mate_."

"_Ok, I'm muting you off now, your a distraction. Later." _

"_No! Don't turn me off..." _Leon started to complain as his voice fell into silence.

"Ah, sweet silence." Miles sighed.

"Ho ho ho! Yes, silence is a bliss in this school." Said a voice from behind, causing Miles to jump.

"Jeez! Headmaster, you nearly gave me a heart attack!" Miles said as he put is pocket wand away that he pulled out on instinct.

"Oh ho! Where did you acquire that wand?" He asked with a smile, as they made their way to his office.

"Oh, Negi is lent it to me. It's handy, really. Don't have to carry that big staff around everywhere."

"Yes, yes. That was very smart of him actually, for that is what this meeting is about."

Miles had a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"I would like to reveal you as the Reaper in a few days. I think it is best that everyone know that you could be, for lack of a better word, transformed at anytime."

Miles closed his eyes. _"Would this be the end of my stay here? Well, that really doesn't matter. If I have to leave to keep the others safe, then so be it." _"It is fine with me sir. If they have a chance to protect themselves, it is for the best." Miles replied sadly.

The headmaster gave him a long look. "Yes, if it came down to you becoming possessed again, I would have to ask you to leave."

Miles felt his heart clench. Knowing he would have to leave his new friends. Back to being alone. "Yes sir. I understand perfectly, and probably would of done that even if you didn't mention it. The last thing I want in this world is to hurt anyone else, ever again."

The headmaster gave him an appraising look. "I can tell that it is nothing new to you? Tell me, how far back can you remember now? I know Leon must be having a rough time restoring your mind, the state that it was in."

Miles eyebrows shot up. _"I don't remember telling him about Leon." _"Well, I remember bits a pieces, nothing full. But the furthest back I remember I would have to guess is around the year 500. Back when I was Sir Lancelot's squire and scout."

If the headmaster was surprised, he didn't show it. "So back with King Arthur then? I sometimes wish I could do most of the things you have." He said with a sad sigh.

"Sir? Have I been here before?" Miles asked, wondering if his crash landing here was a mistake, or planned.

"Yes, many times. At least 7 while I've been headmaster. But, with time, Leon will tell you everything, then we can sit back and talk about the good old days." He replied, smiling.

"I think I'd like that, sir." Miles said with a smile. "Oh! Sir, before I leave for the night, I was wondering if there were any other objects on me when I first arrived here."

The headmaster looked at him in an owlish fashion, then laughed. "Oh ho ho! Old age must be catching up to me! I completely forgot about that! But do tell me Miles-san, how did you think of it?"

"Well, it seemed odd that all I had was my staff. I figured I at least had pocket change, pictures, maybe a necklace or jewelry."

the headmaster was shaking his head as he reached into his desk and pulled out a big manila colored envelope. "Here are all your personal affects."

Miles opened it immediately and poured the contents onto the desk. It contained a wallet filled with different types of foreign money, a dagger in a sheath, a necklace with a sword trinket on it, and a ring box with a diamond ring in it.

Miles took the ring box and studied it carefully. _"Was I about to propose to some one?" _

Inside his head, Leon could be seen running at top speed down a dark corridor in the basement of Miles head.

"_SHIT! These doors can't be opened yet! He's not ready!" _He was screaming to himself as he put a little magic into his running. Leon looked further down the hall to see a door creaking open, golden light starting to fill the hall. Leon Jumped at the door, closing it with a loud slam.

"Phew! That was a close one." Leon then pulled out a golden key and locked the door 7 times.

Miles on the other hand, was staring at the ring intently. He thought he was on the verge of remembering something, but then it was gone. _"Leon, this wouldn't happen to be your doing would it?"_ Miles asked in a dangerous tone.

"_Not mine, sir. Guess your not suppose to remember that one for now. Just going to have to wait." _Leon replied, then went silent again.

Miles sighed and put the ring back in its box. "Thank you, sir. I am going to take a last look around the school, then call it a day. Goodnight ,sir." Miles said as he slipped the necklace on and exited his office.

"Goodnight Miles-san. And I pray that you do not fall too far down that spiral of yours when the memories come back." The Headmaster replied when the door closed.

Miles had just closed the door, when he ran int Nitta.

"Ah! Miles-kun. There you are. I was just about to make my final rounds and head out to the Chao Bao Zi for a drink, care to join me?" He asked, cuffing him on the shoulder.

Miles smiled. "Sounds like a plan Nitta-sensei." He said as the made there way down the hall. "You do realize though, that I am 16, right?" He added with a light chuckle.

Nitta just laughed. "Yeah, so maybe we can get you something sweeter."

As they rounded a corner, they could her screams and giggles emanating from 3-A's classroom.

Nitta scowled as his pace increased. "I swear those girls are going to be the death of me."

Miles caught up with him. "Cut them some slack Nitta-sensei, they are just young. Negi can calm them I'm sure."

Nitta looked skeptical and slowed down. "Maybe your right."

"Lets make Negi-kun, no panties!" Came the voices from the classroom, followed by Negi's cries for help.

"Then again..." Miles said as Nitta slammed open their door.

"Girls! Thats enough! Do you realize what time it is!" Nitta started, but then went dead silent.

Miles, who was curious as to what could make him stop, came up to his side. He glanced in the room to see Makie, Shiina, Yuuna and Fuka, attempting to remove Negi's pants. Negi, for his part, seemed to have lost all his clothing but his pants, but gained a polka dotted bra. After taking in this sight, Miles was overcome with laughter and he fell backwards, rolling on the ground in hysterics.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Miles and Yotsuba were behind the counter of the Chao Bao Zi cooking up for the many orders there, while chatting with Negi, who was still upset over being yelled at by Nitta-sensei for his classes behavior.

Miles was happily chatting with them when a figure caught his attention. He looked up to see an elderly man with a long white beard and half moon glasses on the end of his crooked nose, his blue eyes twinkling happily as he gazed at Miles.

Miles chuckled and shook his head, then turned to Yotsuba. "I'm gonna go take a 10 minuet breather. Is that alright with you Sat-chan?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure thing. I can take care of things up here so take your time." She replied.

Miles smiled his thanks and walked over the the old man. "You know, if it wasn't festival time, you would be sticking out like a sore thumb." He said to the man in English, making most people around him turn their heads.

The old man chuckled and extended his hand towards Miles. "It has been awhile Miles, hasn't it?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling. "How have you been these pass 10 years?"

"I wouldn't know." He replied, causing the older man to raise his eyebrows in question. "I magically locked my memories about 2 months ago ago, after what is assumed to be a nasty battle. They have been coming back to me slowly, one of them was our battle during World War 2 against that dark wizard you were fighting, what was his name again?"

"Ah you mean the Dark Lord Grindelwald. Yes yes, the wizarding world had a good 30 plus years of peace. That is why I am here. I have come to see if you would come back to the Order, Miles. We could use a magi connection again. This past year, Lord Voldemort had risen again. With the Magi's help, we could finish this problem once and for all."

Miles look at the old man and sigh. "Sorry Albus, not at this time. I told you before, until I can rid myself of August, there is no way I can safely be among wizards. If August ever found out about that idiot Tom, well, lets just say that Brittan will be a lot darker."

Albus sighed and sat back in his chair. "I see, that is most unfortunate. I won't bother saying we could help, for I know that we could not. Lord August is a very powerful foe, have you been able to locate him yet?"

Miles sighed sadly. "No, but he has been able to take control of me once since I came here. I don't want to bring the wizarding world down. Give me a year, ok?"

"One year? I do hope you can finish your business in one year. Can we shake on this?" Albus said, extending his hand.

Miles knew he was trying to get him into a magical contract. He took his hand and shook. "In one years time, after the festival here, I, Miles Desidero, will help the Order of the Phoenix, do whatever it is that they do." He said with a grin.

"After the festival?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Hey, ancient beings gotta have some fun." Miles glanced at his watch and sighed. "Well Al, I hate to break up the reunion, but I gotta get back to work. See you in a year, right?"

"In a year. Farewell Miles." Albus said as he got up and walked away.

Miles watched until he disappeared behind a tree and was gone with a loud crack. _"What have I gotten myself into?" _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"What!" Exclaimed Miles as he was talking to Ako and Makie.

"We saw a ghost in our class! It was really scary Miles-kun!" Makie said, shivering slightly.

"Well, what is Negi going to do about it?"

"The entire class is getting together to try and get rid of her. You should come by too! Maybe you can get rid of her!" Ako exclaimed, grabbing his hand in both of hers.

Miles blushed and the contact and said. "Yeah, I'll show up, but I think you girls are making a big deal out of nothing. You have all been working really late, so you probably just saw something." _"But then again, if vampires and magic are real."_

Miles followed Makie and Ako to their classroom that night. When they arrived, Miles noticed that the entire class was there, and that four of them were wearing these strange backpacks with guns attached.

"Makie-chan! Catch!" Called Yuuna as she tossed her a back pack.

"Whats this for?" Makie asked as she put it on.

"We are the Aisaka, Sayo Extermination squad! And we need one more person for the group, your it!" Yuuna said proudly.

The girls all entered the classroom and turned out the lights. "It's for atmosphere!" Miles heard one of them say.

"There aren't really such things as ghosts, are there, Negi-kun?" Konoka asked Negi.

"Well, most ghosts have unfinished business, or some sort of grudge... That's why they linger on earth. Not that there aren't also _evil_ spirits, who come to cause trouble." Chamo said.

"Hmm," Negi muttered as he opened his class roster. "Aisaka, Sayo-san. Still, it doesn't seem as though she's a bad person..."

"I agree with you there Negi." Miles said, coming up beside him.

"What makes you two say that?" Konoka asked.

"Just a feeling I've got." Miles replied, smiling. He suddenly shivered, like ice water was being pured down his shirt.

Negi looked at Miles curiously. "Ok there, Miles?"

Miles shook of the last of that feeling and replied. "Yeah, just felt like someone was walking over my grave." he took a look around, but couldn't find anything out of the ordinary.

His train of thought was broken quickly, however, due to the girls starting to run around the room in a panic.

"Holy crap! There really are evil spirits here!" "Battle stations! Form a protective circle!"

Over the pandemonium, Miles heard Negi say under his breath, "Friend?"

The girls screams increased as the furniture around the classroom began to float and spin around the room.

"Whoa." Was all Miles could say as blood began to form words on the window. _"Normally, I would find this situation quite funny. But, the girls would probably think I was possessed and end up shooting me with those guns. And I really don't think it would be a pleasant feeling." _He thought to himself as Yuuna ended up on the receiving end of said blast.

"Ouches." Was all she said before she promptly fell to the ground.

"We need to control the situation!" Yue said to Negi.

"I'm on it! I thought this might happen, so I've already contacted a pro..." Chamo said.

"You what...?" Negi asked as he turned to see Mana and Setsuna in something other than there school clothes.

"This will cost you extra you know?" Mana told Chamo. As she turned away, hers and Miles eyes locked. Mana's eyes held the look of a predator, they seemed to say, 'I will kill you.'

"_Well, that was a friendly thought." _Leon said.

"_Leon, I need you to unlock any memories that she may be in. I have a feeling that there may be some bad blood between us." _Miles asked.

"_I'm on it boss person." _Leon said as his voice faded.

"Tetsumiya-san! Setsuna-san! Wait!" Miles heard Negi yell.

The girls were chasing a now partially visible ghost down the hall.

"Negi-kun! Negi-kun! I caught the ghost on my camera, see?" Asakura said as she presented her camera.

"She's kind of... Cute." Asuna said.

"Shes also crying. Dammit!" Miles said as he gave chase after Mana and Setsuna.

He heard multiple explosions and gunshots in the hallway. _"Damn! I hope I'm not too late!"_ He shouted in his head as her ran fast and hard down the hallway. He finally caught up to them as they had Sayo cornered.

"Wait!" Miles yelled as he stood between Sayo and Mana.

Mana gave him a look of pure loathing, her gun aimed right at his head.

"_Leon... Hurry with any memory. He trigger finger is twitching." _Miles said in a panicked voice in his head, yet his face remain neutral.

"_There was only one memory! You've already seen it. The one with that young girl using two guns against a bunch of demons? Thats her!" _Leon exclaimed.

Just as Leon had finished stating this, Mana fired off her gun at Miles, who just barely got his head out of the way. His cheek, on the other hand, wasn't so lucky as the bullet grazed his cheek and smacked into the wall.

"Jesus! Are you crazy!" Miles said out loud. That seemed to annoy Mana even more as she fired two more shots at him, both of which he dodged. _"I guess she is."_

Miles reached behind his back and grabbed his staff as Mana squeezed out two more shots at him, which he deflected with his staff and began to sprint towards the exit.

"Mana-san! Stop!" Setsuna screamed as Mana took off after Miles.

"Setsuna-san!" "Sechan!" "Setsuna!" Came many voices from behind her.

"What were those gun shots? Is Sayo-chan ok?" Konoka asked.

"Yes, Kono-chan. Say-san is fine." She said pointing in her direction, Asakura and Negi went over to her. "But Mana-san and Miles-san are currently fighting, and I think Mana is winning. She managed to graze him with the first bullet, but she did miss with the other four."

"What!" Exclaimed Makie, Ako, Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Haruna, Nodoka and Yue. They all gave chase outside, following the path of bullet holes and tiny blood splatters on the ground.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Bullets were flying by Miles head at an incredible rate. _"Damn! Doesn't she ever run out of bullets! I mean honestly! There aren't that many places in an outfit like THAT to put clips!"_

So far, Miles had been lucky that he only had a few burns and cuts from near misses. "Mana-san! What is with you! Why are you fighting me like this!" He asked as he blocked another round of bullets.

"You killed him! It's your fault! I'll kill you!" She shouted back as she reloaded and emptied another clip at him.

"_Ok, if thats how it is going to be, we play for keeps." _Miles face turned into a steely expression as he got ready to cast a spell.

"Miles-san! Mana-san! Please stop!" Negi called as he and the others came out to the front yard.

That was all the distraction Miles needed as he rushed forward and grabbed one of Mana's guns. He successfully disarmed one of her guns, but she quickly pointed one gun up under his chin.

Miles quickly put the gun he had just taken from her and placed the barrel at the side of her temple. They were at a stalemate. They stayed like that for what seemed hours. Finally, Miles dropped the gun. "Do it. Go ahead. Kill me in cold blood, I'm sure that will make you feel so much better." Miles said, venom dripping from each word.

Mana's eyes flared and she pulled the trigger.

_Click, click, click. _She continuously pulled the trigger, praying for a bullet to come, but none came. Furiously, she threw the gun and stormed away.

Miles just continued to stare at her with a cold stare until she was gone. He then fell back on his backside with a sigh of relief. He gingerly brought a thumb up to his cheek and wiped the blood from the wound there.

He looked up at the crowd that had formed around him and said. "I think she hates me."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I got into one of those "I don't know what I want to do right now." Moods. I think Since my last chapter i managed about 1 sentence a day. Anyways, thanks to those who reviewed. I hope to get at least 20 reviews before I post my next chapter.


	14. Too Many Problems, Not Enough Answers

Two days, and seven near miss head shots later, Miles was walking with Negi and Asuna to school. Asuna kept glaring at Negi, who was blissfully unaware as they continued their walk.

"So, is there any specific reason you are trying to burn the back of Negi's head with that glare, Asuna-chan?" Miles asked her.

"The little brat interrupted a great dream I was having! He won't stop crawling into my bed!" She exclaimed.

"Maybe he loves you." Miles said with a smirk. It had become a recent pass time for him to get her really angry.

Asuna just laughed at that. "Puh-lease! He's a ten year old brat! Who would fall in love with him?" Asuna looked at Miles as she said this, her eyes getting bigger when his smirk did, it seemed to say "I know something I won't tell."

"Who? Who is in love with him?" She said a bit louder than she meant to, as Negi turned to look at them.

"Whose in love with who?" Negi asked curiously.

"Forget it Negi-bozu! This doesn't concern you." Asuna said.

"Actually it kinda – Oof!" Miles said, as Asuna elbowed him in the stomach. Miles glared at her and whispered, "You shall pay for that one."

She tried to smile sweetly, but failed pretty badly. "Come on you slowpokes! We have to get there soon and help our class with our festival project!" She said as she began to run at top speed.

"Damn, she is fast." Miles said as he and Negi began to catch up to her. "Perhaps I'll stop by and help everyone for the next few days. Couldn't help to have a extra pair of hands, right?" He asked as they reached the class room.

"I'm sure the girls would like the help, right girls?" He said as they entered the room.

"What was that Negi-sensei?" The girls asked.

Negi smiled and pointed to Miles. "Miles here has offered to help you finish the haunted house."

The girls erupted in applause. "Thank you Miles-kun!" They said in unison.

"Your welcome ladies, I will see you at lunch break. Your not the only ones that Nitta-sensei keeps an eye on. See you girls at lunch break!" He told them and walked off to do his job.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

During lunch break, the girls put Miles to work lifting big boxes to move around the rooms, and helping them set up their haunted house. Every time he passed one of the girls with cat ears though, he couldn't resist tugging them, causing some of the girls to giggle, blush or become annoyed (Asuna).

"Aren't we dedicated? Working on the festival, even during lunch?" Yuuna said.

"Yeah, but only because we _have _to." Ako replied.

"Guys, look! Did you see this?" Makie asked excitedly as she approached her friends, holding a school newspaper. She unfolded the newspaper to reveal the headline article about the world tree legend. According to the legend, if you confess your love to someone on the third day of the festival, they will be yours.

"See? Look! They say here that the World-Tree Legend is true! It's the talk of campus!" Makie said, with a little too much excitement.

"It _could_ be true. Tho, this paper is a tabloid." Yuuna said.

"Well, y' know-w-w..." Misora said from behind them. "Okay, I, like, heard this from a sempai two years older than me who went to Mahora High School, okay? Last year, during the festival? Even tough they said it was impossible 'cause he was a club captain and super-cute, and all these _other_ girls were after him? He _totally_ said he'd go out with her!"

"No way!" The girls exclaimed.

Miles, who was currently moving some supplies for them, felt a rise in power in the room. He looked around, but it was gone. He shrugged it off and continued to work.

"And _I_ heard that, three girls? In the same grade as us? They told their student-teachers that they liked them? And _they_ said they'd go out, too!" Added Madoka.

"They did! Isn't that, like, illegal?" One of the girls asked.

"Listen to this!" Yuuna said as she opened the paper again. "'Call it the magic of the world tree! No obstacle too tough to overcome! Older/young, Cute/not cute, famous/a nobody- they all said it was impossible, but results don't lie!"

"I can hardly believe it." Ako said, blushing.

"I know! Me, either!" Makie said excitedly.

"I'm not sure I do.." Akira said silently.

"I wish I'd gone beneath it and said how I felt." Ako said, thinking back to her failed attempt at saying how she felt.

"I'm thinking I'd like to try it... Y'know? Just to be sure?" Yuuna thought out loud.

"But Yuuna, who would you say you..." Akira started before her eyes trailed off towards the back off the class.

No you're right, I guess theres no one I..." And Yuuna trailed off too as she followed Akira's eyes.

Ako, Makie and the other girls noticed their train of though stopped and followed their eyes. In the back of the class, Miles and Negi were talking silently together. The noise in the class brought the boys attention to the girls. Miles froze as he saw the predatory gleams in their eyes.

"Negi." He said silently to the young boy. "We are in danger here."

Negi looked up at Miles with a questioning look. "What do you mean, Miles?"

"Look at their eyes, one false move and they will eat us alive. Just follow my lead if you want to survive ok?" _"Leon, I need an escape plan."_

"_How about number 49783. Jump through the closest window, closed or not."_

"_Sounds good!" _"Ready?"

Negi nodded his head nervously as the girls began to close in on them.

"Right... NOW!" He shouted as he picked up Negi and jump out the window, which was open, luckily.

The girls all ran to the windows to see Miles landing on his feet. "Miles-kun! Negi-kun! Come back!" They shouted and giggled.

Evangeline just smirked and said to the girls as she went out the door. "Don't worry girls, Miles just happens to have sixth sense for danger."

The girls all stared at her. "How come she calls Miles by just his name? Are they close or something?" Haruna asked.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was now the end of the school day, and Miles was on the roof watching as the girls ran to their clubs.

"Well, there you are. You know, the girls in class have been looking for you all day." Came a young voice from behind, one that Miles knew all too well.

"Well, hello to you too Eva-chan. I see you finally got over being scared of me to say hello to your old friend." He said without turning around.

She chuckled. "Friend? I always thought we were something more, lover." She said as she walked up behind him.

"Yes, I know you did, and I told you all those years ago that only one person has claim to my heart." He said with a smile as she jumped on his back and wrapped her arms lovingly around his neck, and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Glad your still the same height, in this body, I don't think I would have been able to jump any higher." She breathed into his ear.

"Well, just like you, I'm not exactly aging, am I?"

"No, I guess not. Are you still looking for the counter curse?" She asked.

"Of course. I grew tired of this existence the moment I could control myself again. I still don't see how anyone could call this a blessing. I've seen so many people I've ever called friend die." He said, staring off into space, his face growing dark.

Evangelin bit his neck. "Ow! What the hell was that for!"

She just smirked at him. "Well one, you were falling back into the past, this is the first time I've ever seen you truly smile. Second, I haven't bitten your neck playfully in ages."

Miles laughed. "Yes, seeing as though I was your personal blood bank for about 10 years. And you still couldn't control me."

"Yeah, and it still pisses me off to this moment. You were the only one who could ever get away." She grumbled into the crook of his neck. "Have you ever found out her name?" She asked suddenly.

"No," Miles said. He knew he was referring to the girl he fell in love with at first sight all those years ago. "No, I haven't. But I have met her reincarnation 9 times." He said with a sad smile. Evangeline bit his neck again, harder this time. "Ouch! Would you stop that!"

She gave an uncharacteristic giggle. "Why? You keep falling into depression, and I just love doing it anyways, lover." She then proceeded to bit and kiss the same spot.

"You know, you keep calling me that, but I can't seem to remember ever being that intimate with you." He said, shivering each time she kissed that same spot. "And could you try to refrain from leaving a mark? I don't like being asked questions."

She stopped long enough to say, "Just say a vampire attacked you, those stupid girls would believe it." As she bit hard enough to leave a mark.

Miles sighed, "And, unfortunately, its true. They really would believe it."

"So tell me, since you never let me into your resort to see Negi's training, how is he doing?"

She groaned at Negi's name, for which Miles chuckled. "That boya is actually advancing fast, although he does over think everything. But he learns everything so quickly."

"You heard about the martial arts tournament thats going to be going on? I hear your pupil will be entering with Kotaro-kun. Wanna go watch with me?" Miles offered.

Evangeline laughed. "Why Miles! Did you just ask me out on a date?"

Miles froze. _"Did I!_ _Jesus! Whats wrong with me!"_ He opened his mouth to correct himself when she replied.

"Id be happy to Miles." She said, laughing as she kissed his cheek and jumped off his back. "And don't think you can back out now! Bye now!" She said as ran out the door, before Miles could ever get another word in.

He stared after her for a few minuets. "What on earth have I done?"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Ako was walking along a sidewalk and thinking at the same time, which can tend to be dangerous. _"I wonder if I should ask Miles-kun out on the third day?"_ She suddenly slumped her shoulders. _"Who am I kidding? He hasn't even said a word to me ever since we kissed. And odds are, the entire class has asked him out by now." _She sighed in defeat.

"Hey Ako!" Yuuna called out to her. "What's that big thing on your back? I thought we weren't doing festival stuff till this afternoon!

"It's for practice. Kakizaki invited me to play in their band."

"I'm so-o-o-o jealous! Live performance, huh? Sounds fun!" Makie said.

"I'd come play too, but I'm horrible with instruments.." Yuuna said, laughing nervously.

"I could dance in the background..." Makie offered.

"Um, I don't think we need dancers." Ako told her as she re-adjusted the bass guitar on her back. "This thing is so heavy, I swear I..." but she never finished what she was saying, because the weight of the guitar pull her back and she started to fall towards the stairs that were behind her.

"Be careful!" Yuuna shouted.

"Ako! Look out-!" Akira and Makie shouted.

"Wha!" Ako exclaimed as she suddenly stopped.

A very familiar voice chuckled behind her as she got picked up. "You ok, Ako-chan? You should be more careful."

"M-Miles-kun! Thank you." She said, blushing.

"Heh sorry girls, I'm in a bit of a rush, gotta show my friend here around." He said, pointing at his friend next to him. With a wink, they walked off, leaving all four girls with love struck gazes, two for just Miles and the other two for both.

"So let me get this straight, Negi." Miles said to his friend. "You took some age candy, which, by the way, has got to be illegal. And Agreed to go out on a mock date with Asuna?"

"Thats right." Said Negi. "But please, call me Nagi when for now."

Miles laughed at that. "Don't worry about that, you look so much like him that I might end up calling you it by instinct anyways."

As they approached the area where he was to meet Asuna, Miles could over hear various girls talking about Negi. _"Man, he out shines me now. Well thats good actually. I'm tired of girls following me everywhere."_

As they approached, they caught site of Asuna, and Miles blushed. "My lord Asuna-chan. You look great!" Miles said, praising her.

She blushed. "Miles, what are you doing here?"

Miles just smiled. "Playing bodyguard. With how boya here looks now, I was afraid he was going to be swarmed by the girls. Now have fun you two!" Miles said as he ran off before Asuna could hurt him.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was later that night and Miles was in his room, drawing a magic circle on his closet door.

"_Ok Leon, show me the circle again. I don't want to screw this up."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this? This is going to take a lot of power." _Leon warned.

"_Positive, I need more time, and Eva still won't let me into her resort, so I have to make my own."_

"_Alright man. If you insist." _And he showed the circle again. Miles was just about finished when there was a knock at his door.

"Come in! I'm in the bedroom!" He called out as he put the finishing touches on the circle.

"Miles-kun!" Came Makie's voice floating through the door.

"Hello Makie-chan, what brings you here at this hour?" He asked as he came out of his room.

Makie was acting weird. She kept shifting her feet and wringing her hands together, her face was bright red. "Um, M-Miles-kun? Do you think, that we could, um, goto the the festival t-together, on the third day?" She asked so quietly that Miles had to strain to hear her.

He smiled at her. "Are you sure you want to go with someone like me? I mean, I might end up working at some point you know?"

"Oh! Of course I want to go with you!" She said loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

Miles chuckled at her antics. "Ok, I'll go with you Makie-chan."

She beamed a flawless smile that made his heart beat faster. _"Save that smile to memory Leon, PLEASE!"_

"Hey, wanna do something fun? Well, what I do when I need to think, or just want to relax?" He asked her.

"Oh? Sure!" She said, excited to be doing something with him.

Miles smiled at her and grabbed his staff. "Come on." He said as he took her hand and lead her outside. He set up his staff and smiled at her. "Get on. Lets go check out the festival from above." As he gestured to the spot in front of him.

"W-what? What do you mean, Miles-kun?" She asked nervously.

Miles just smiled. "Get on and you'll see."

She nervously made her way over and sat in front of him. "Ready? Hang on to my arms." He said as he kicked off the ground and took off into the night sky.

Makie screamed in delight as they took off over the festival grounds. "Miles-kun! This is great! This is the kind of magic you can do?" She asked excitedly.

Miles smiled at her excitement. "No not just this, I can do a lot of magic, but this is the only one I know of that can give joy to myself and others. I'm glad your enjoying yourself." He told her. She squealed with joy as he would pick up speed and perform loops in the air.

He came to a stop on a large branch of the world tree and got off. "Welcome to my spot. On many nights I come here to think, and this is the first time I've brought somebody here, I do believe."

Makie blushed. _"I'm the first one he's ever brought here!" _But she was abruptly stopped from her thinking as he took hold of her hand again and lead her further down the branch, to the trunk of the tree. He sat down, and brought her down to sit next to him.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time, just staring at the moon. Makie began to slip off to sleep and her head drooped onto his shoulder. Miles was startled by the sudden weight on his shoulder, but smiled at her.

She woke up 15 minuets later to find her resting against Miles chest as he held her close, keeping her warm. She looked up into his eyes to see him still staring off to the moon, deep in thought. His eyes suddenly shifted his eyes to look deep into hers. _"Oh wow, I'm drowning." _Makie thought as she looked into his eyes.

He brought his head down and placed a kiss on her forehead. She blushed and tilted her head up and closed her eyes. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, which, on her insistence started to become deeper, her tongue tracing his lips. When he felt that, he stopped the kiss.

Miles looked down at her apologetically. "Sorry Makie-chan, it was going to fast too soon."

"No Miles-kun, don't apologize, I shouldn't of..." But her thought was cut by Miles kissing her on the lips again.

"No more apologizing. Relax." Was all he said as he pulled her closer and looked to the sky with her in his arms. All the while, one thought kept going through his head.

"_I've got too many problems, and not enough answers."_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Well here it is, didn't get the amount of Reviews I wanted, but at 1500 views, I'm not one to complain. Thanks to all who review, Next chapter, The Mahora Martial Arts Preliminaries!


	15. Mahora Martial Arts Tournament: Prelimin

_The sounds of people screaming, horses galloping through the grassy streets and metal clanging together was all that could be heard. Everything was dark that he could not see anything. _

"_Mother? Father? Where are you?" Called a young voice._

"_Willem! Stay there!" Shouted a female voice._

"_Don't move son! Don't come out until either your mother or I come back." Shouted Willem's father._

_Then, Willem heard the door to the house open and close. Willem sat in his hiding spot for hours, all he could hear was people screaming and swords clashing together. The sound kept going for what seemed to be hours, then, as fast it came, it left._

_Willem stayed in his spot for another hour, waiting for his parents to come back. Finally, he left, worried about them. What met Willem's eyes, was the morning sun, and the street filled with bodies and blood. Everywhere he looked, there was a body of someone he knew._

_Willem continued his search of the destroyed english hamlet, stumbling across friends and their families before he found his parents. Both dead, His father still holding his staff, and his mother a short sword. Willem wept. He wept for his parents, whom he had barely known for his four years of life._

_He picked up his fathers staff and held it tight. He had begun to teach Willem the basics of magic and stick fighting, as his mother began to teach him how to use a sword._

"_Well, well. Looks like we missed one." Came a voice from behind._

_Willem quickly turned around to see three men holding blood covered swords. Frightened, Willem began to panic as he picked himself up off the ground and held his fathers staff tight to his body._

_Seeing this, the men began to laugh. "What's this? The little git thinks he can fight us, eh?" One of them said._

"_Hey! I think he's the Bostwick kid we've been looking for!" Another proclaimed as he looked at the bodies next to him. "His father was suppose to be a mage, bloody weak if you ask me, I took him down with one swing of me sword. His wife was something else though, too bad we couldn't of had a bit more fun with her, eh lads?" He said, laughing at her corpse._

"_Shut up..." Willem whispered as their laughs grew louder. "SHUT UP!" His voice echoing, like they were in a chamber. "It's your fault! ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!" He continued to yell as bolts of energy began to flow from his body. _

"_Bloody hell! Kill him now!" One of them said as they all rushed towards Willem._

_Willem stood his ground and put his hand out and screamed. A shock wave emitted from Willem, vaporizing everything, and everyone around him. All that was left of the once peaceful hamlet was a crater, a sword, a staff and a young boy who was unconscious. _

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Willem's head swam in and out of consciousness over the next few days. Every time he woke up there were voices, but all he could see were outlines. He managed to catch a few pieces of what they were talking about each time._

"_This boys fever is so high! He might not last through the night._" _"They say this boy destroyed his entire village." "Merlin said this boy broke his magical core, hence the fever."_

_Willem had no idea who, or what they were talking about. All he knew was that he was safe, or dead._

_The next time he awoke, there was a beautiful lady placing a wet towel on his fore head. "Mom?" Willem called out, startling the woman._

"_Oh! You're awake. Thank goodness." Said the woman._

"_Mom?" Willem called out again._

"_No sweetie, I'm not your mother. My name is Gwenaver."_

"_Oh.." Willem said sadly. Then as he processed the name, he almost jumped out of bed. "Wait? As in Lady Gwenaver Pendragon?"_

_She chuckled lightly, and to Willem, it sounded like bells. "Yes thats right. You were brought from your village to here, Avalon."_

_That bit of information brought reality back to him. Tears began to flow from his eyes. "There all gone." Was all he could say as he lay back down._

_Gwenaver placed a cool cloth on his fore head. "Go back to sleep Willem, you've had a fever for two weeks now. You need to rest." He was already asleep by the time she finished speaking._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_Willem woke up again three days later in the middle of the night. He stood from his bed and went over to the window and gazed at the stars. This was something he always did with his mother. She always had a fascination with stars._

"_Yes, your mother, Elizabeth, was quite good at astrology." Came a voice from behind him. Willem quickly turned towards the voice to find a older looking man in a blue robe holding a staff. His brown beard reaching down the the center of his chest. "And your father, Alexander, was a very gifted Magi. It is a shame that they are gone. But what has me interested right now is you." The man said, pointing at Willem._

"_Who are you? And how do you know my parents?" _

_The man just smiled. "I thought that would have been obvious. My name is Merlin young man, and I am interested in you. You are the first child, ever, to survive their magic being unleashed all at once like that. Tell me, how do you feel?"_

"_Like hell." Was his immediate response. "I see my parents and all my friends dead bodies, I go through, who knows how long of a fever. And now I have the greatest Magi around asking me how I feel. Angry. Thats how I feel, angry and wanting revenge for my village."_

"_Revenge is it?" Merlin said, stroking his beard. "I can help you get that revenge, boy. I can help you become powerful, so that nothing like what happen to your village will happen again."_

_That caught Willem's attention. "So you want to teach me?" He asked._

"_No, I will only help you to control your powers. Odds are, because you broke your core, you will not need a unlocking key to bring your magic to you. It will always be there. The first and only thing I will teach you, is how to control it so you don't kill someone with a capturing arrow, or blow down a building with a simple wind spell."_

"_I accept." Was all Willem said._

"_Good. You shall be the first of what I will call a Combat Magi. And one other thing." Merlin said as he got up to leave. "Willem Bostwick died three weeks ago, I think you should come up with a new name."_

_Willem thought for a bit, thinking back to the Latin he learned with his parents. "Miles... Miles Desidero. That will be my new name."_

_Merlin gave him a shrewd look. "'The soldier who longs for what is lost.' Poetic, and fitting. Well then, have a good night Miles Desidero, for your training begins in the morning." And with that, Merlin disappeared._

_Miles turned back towards the window and gazed at the stars once more. "I promise that I will get them Mom, Dad, everyone. Your deaths shall not be in vain, and I swear that I will never let another event like this happen again._

_The next six months of Miles life took place out on the road with Merlin, who taught him everything he could to control his powers. Merlin was amazed at the rate the boy could learn something, just by watching once. Within those six months, Miles had mastered his magic and was able to control the amount of energy needed for spells._

_At the age of 6, Miles was granted squire ship under Sir Lancelot_, _and participated in many battles along side his lord. Under Lancelot's eye, Miles quickly became a master of the sword. He remained his squire until that age of 11, when his life, took turn for the worse._

_It all happened at a battle just outside of Scotland. Miles was fighting to hold his position outside of a castle while his lord Lancelot was inside capturing it's king. Two magi appeared and began to duel with him. _

_It was a clean sweep, Miles was captured by the unknown Magi and imprisoned. It was then that he learned that his assailants were Morgana La Faye and her son August, Merlin's enemies._

_For 5 years they did nothing but torture him, wanting him to become their ally. They tried everything, from whips to water torture, Miles refused to crack. It wasn't until they brought in a young girl, around the age of 16, that Miles cracked. They had threatened to kill her if he would not join them._

_Miles was torn, this was the most beautiful girl in the world and they would just kill her? Miles was instantly in love with her. He told them he would, as long as they let her go, and he had to see that she was set free._

_As he watched her leave, he felt a tingling sensation in the back of his head, and then, he lost consciousness. When he came too, the girls body was in his arms, bloodied and battered. And, for the first time since Miles was born, he wept. _

"_I'm so sorry." He kept repeating. He felt a hand brush a few tears away, then she spoke her first, and last words to Miles. _

"_It's ok, I know it wasn't you." And with that, she was gone, and Miles lost consciousness one more._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ah!" Miles shouted, jumping out of bed. _"Dammit, that dream again."_

"_You have to go through it Miles, it's the only way you can regain your powers." _Leon said.

"_I know Leon, but did you have to show it tonight? You know I didn't exactly have the most glorious day of my life."_

Which was true. First, Miles was suddenly forced into having to goto everyones booths at the festival that started today. Then, at a meeting with all the teachers about patrolling around the world tree, he had to reveal that he was the Reaper.

"_Yeah, that was a nightmare." _Leon commented as the scene began to play over again in Miles head.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Earlier that day...**_

Miles was chatting with Kotaro while waiting for Negi and Setsuna to show up for this meeting. They were just talking nonsense. ("Combat is not nonsense!" Shouted Kotaro.) Miles took a look around, he saw several people that he regularly comes in contact with, including Misora Kasuga, one of Negi's students. He knew them to all be magical, or at least a magical partner to someone.

"Oh! Negi-kun! We've been waiting for you." The headmaster said as Negi and Setsuna came closer.

"Dweh!" Negi said as he saw everyone.

"Yo!" Both Miles and Kotaro said.

"Wh-who are all of these..." Negi began to ask, but Headmaster Konoe cut him off.

"I suppose I've yet to introduce them, Negi-kun. These people here before you... Elementary, Junior High, High School, University – They're all from Mahora city, and they all teach magic. Students of magic are here as well, but not all, of course."

After all the introductions were over, Headmaster Konoe went on to tell them about how the World Tree legend is true and that wishes of love are what it grants. Miles did get a kick out of the visual of Konoka and Negi holding hands, but that was about it for him, for somewhere in the back of his mind, he already knew this. Miles began to dread as the meeting winded down, he knew his identity would be reveled shortly.

"And one last thing that I think you should all be informed about." The elderly headmaster said, turning to look at Miles. Everyone turned their eyes to him. "Young Miles here is in fact, very magical, for those of you who are wondering. But he has yet to reveal why. Today, he is giving you his complete trust in this, so please hear him out."

Miles stepped forward and glanced fearfully at the group. He took in a deep breath and said, "I am the Reaper."

The response was immediate. All different sorts of capturing spells were placed on him, rendering him immobile. "Yeah, thats the response I expected." Miles said to himself out loud. Miles looked around, The group was closing in on him, there wands and staffs pointed at him.

"What are you people doing!" Negi shouted as he jumped in front of Miles.

"Get away Negi-kun! That is the worlds most dangerous magi! He's the one that killed your father!" One of them, Miles thought her name was Takane, said.

Negi looked stunned, he looked up at Miles, looking for an answer. So, Miles gave them all one. "Me? Kill the Thousand Master? Yeah, it was possible. But I only ever fought him once, during the Great War. After that, I became part of Everlasting Wind. I don't know where he is right now, but he is not dead. NOTHING, could kill that man, nothing." He told them, anger beginning to take over. "Look at you all, accusing me of that, when you don't even know the full story. Keep your acquisitions to yourself until you have proof." Miles spat at the bitterly.

"We don't even know if he really is the reaper." Said another girl, Mae, from behind everyone.

"Oh, I am the Reaper, well, more like his shell. I can prove that much." Miles said as he snapped his fingers and all the binding spells on him disappeared Everyone gasped and took several steps back as he reached back and took hold of his staff.

"This is my proof, although, anyone who has ever seen this blade never did live to tell about it, but I know the rumors of the Reaper. 'His black cloak billowing in an unseen wind. His red eyes staring emotionless at his victim. His glowing purple blade hissing.'" After saying that, a long curved scythe began to form on the end of his staff, glowing purple. "This is the reapers blade. The soul stealing Reapers Scythe."

Miles glanced at everyone. Then another spoke up. "W-what did you mean by you're his shell."

Miles took another deep breath. "I've been under a form of mind control for the better part of 1250 years. My age is 1500 years old. I have been, technically 'Free' for 250, with only short times where he takes over my body again."

"Who is he? And how is it even possible that your that old?" Takane asked.

"I really don't feel like sharing that information with all of you. You just proved to me that I cannot trust you all. If you'll excuse me headmaster." Miles bowed and walked away. As he started down the stairs, he called over his shoulder. "Don't worry. Thanks to Setsuna, I am in no danger of being taken over anytime soon."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was now 8AM, time for Miles to start his patrol, and he didn't exactly know how he was going to get people to not confess under the tree.

"_You could always bribe them! After the festival, you can head to England and get some money, you do have a bank account there." _Leon said.

"_That information could of come in handy a while ago Leon."_ Miles replied as he looked at the device in his hand. It started to bee wildly at the couple in front of him. "_Its only 8am? Who confesses love after only 1 hour?" _Miles set his plan in action, and 'tripped' into the man.

"Oh man! I am so sorry!" Miles exclaimed. "Here, let me repay you for ruining the moment." He told him as he pulled him aside. "Listen, heres 20000 yen. Take her out ALL DAY and confess to her at the end of it. Trust me, the results will be better. And confess in a restaurant, or some other place than here, it is for your own good!"

The man he ran into nodded with a grin and ran off to his girlfriend. _"Kind of_ _makes you jealous you can't be that way with Makie-chan or Ako-chan huh?" _Leon asked.

"_Just a little, but I don;t know how they feel towards me, and besides, last time I checked, it was a bad thing to kiss two different girls. Especially when they are friends." _Miles replied as he began looking for other couples.

"_Yes, but that didn't seem to stop you when Eva was all over you the other day." _Leon told him. Miles could feel the smirk on him. _"Admit it, she could of taken you home and had her way with you, and you would have been just fine with it, you perv." _Leon said, gloating over the fact that he knew he was right.

"_Thats it! I'm muting you! Goodbye!" _Miles screamed at him, and Leon's voice was gone. "_Ah the sweetness of silence."_

Miles continued with his routine, loosing money at an alarming rate, yet, for the fact that he never had to buy food. (Teachers and Staff get free lunches there.) He had plenty to spare. It also helped that Leon at least told him of a bank he belonged to here in Japan. _"I wonder what else the little virus is holding out on me."_

"Miles-san!" Miles heard a voice call from behind, he turned to see Asuna and Setsuna coming his way.

"Hello ladies, what brings you here?" He asked.

"We are here to relive you, go enjoy the festival." Asuna said cheerfully.

"What's got you so happy?" Miles asked, smiling at her.

That caused Asuna to fluster, so Setsuna decided to answer for her. "She's got a date with Takahata-sensei on the third day." This resulted in Asuna turning a very bright shade of red.

"I see, well have a good time you 2, and Asuna, try not to kill the couples." And Miles ran off before she could hurt him.

Miles walked around for about an hour when he came across Haruna, Yue, Asuna and Konoka. Miles just stared at Asuna. _"Didn't I just leave her?"_

"Hey everyone, whats up?" He asked them. They all just pointed down off the bridge. Miles looked in that direction and saw both Negi and Nodoka walking together. "Oh? Their date, huh?"

"Oh! They are moving! Follow them!" Haruna said.

"Haruna, hold on... Didn't you say we were just going to let them go. Just like that?" She said pointing at Negi and Nodoka.

Haruna laughed and said, "Well I am interested in them after all." and with that said, she ran off.

"Well, she sure is excitable." Miles said then looked at Yue. "So, got any plans?"

Yue looked at Miles like he had sprouted another head. "I was just going to go around and taste the drinks."

Miles gave her a smile. "Mind if I join you?" He asked.

She gave, what he thought was her smile, _"Thats some poker face she has." _and nodded her head.

"Thanks." He said with a genuine smile. She blushed but just led on, but suddenly ran into someone.

"S-sorry! I wasn't looking... huh?" Yue said, as she got a look at the person she ran into, it was Negi.

Leon broke through his mute. _"THAT IS NOT POSSIBLE!_ _Unless he is using clones!" _Miles abruptly shut him off again.

"Wait, Negi-sensei, didn't you just walk off with Nodoka?" Yue asked, panicking. "What are you doing here!" She grabbed Negi's hand and started to walk off with him. "Wheres Nodoka! Nodoka!" She looked off the bridge to see Negi and Nodoka there. Miles, for his part, was watching the comedy routine with much enjoyment. Kotarou on the other hand, was confused.

"Negi-sensei, your not having a copy of yourself go out with Nodoka are you?" She asked in a dangerous tone.

"No! No! No! They are both me, I mean that is me and I am me... What I mean is..." Negi said, sputtering.

"Lets go over there and talk this out." Miles suggested pushing everyone towards the cafeteria.

After some stumbling over his words, Negi finally told them about his time machine that he is borrowing from Chao.

"A time machine huh?" Miles said, sitting back and thinking. _"Chao Rinshen huh? She is obviously not ordinary. I will have to keep an eye on her."_

Miles broke out of his stupor to see Kotaro running off, screaming back at Yue. "I don't care! Idiot chibisuke!"

Miles looked at Negi and Yue. "Did I miss something?"

Yue looked completely embarrassed, but replied, "No, nothing."

"So Negi, your entering the Martial Arts tournament huh?" Miles asked as they walked along.

"Yeah, thats right. But how did you know? I don't remember telling you."

"Well, besides your date with Nodoka, thats the only other thing on your mind right now." Negi blushed when thinking of Nodoka.

"Well, I'm not the only one. Kotaro-kun, and Master are entering too."

"Eva is joining!" Miles stated, his eyes going wide. He then smirked. "Well, looks like I will have to join as well. Can't miss an opportunity to fight with Eva."

"W-wait. Your going to enter too!" Negi said, trembling slightly.

"Thats right! And when it comes our turn to fight! Don't you dare hold back! I won't be." This seem to do nothing for Negi's trembling.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

They ended up spending the entire time up to the preliminaries together, venturing too all the different booths. When they finally sat down to eat at hearing the preliminaries were postponed.

"I'm sorry, having you two treat me to dinner." Yue said, looking down at her hands.

"Don't worry, it's my treat, and I'm happy to do it. Not often I get to walk around a festival with my little brother and a cute girl!" Miles said as he ate.

"Little brother? Do you really think of me like that?" Negi asked, tears at the corner of his eyes.

"Of course. Why not? We get along like good bothers should, don 't we? Besides, don't forget the help I gave you that night last week." Miles reminded Negi of his first true kiss with Nodoka. Miles turned to Yue to see she was very, very red. He smiled. _"Mission accomplished. Operation: Get Yue red as a beet is a success."_

As they ate, Kotaro showed up. "Negi! Negi! Something weird just happened with the world tree a little while ago. It started to glow!"

This information got Negi really nervous. "Oh! Don't worry Kotaro-kun. It was probably nothing! Oh look at that crowd of people! I wonder what's going on?" Negi said as he rushed over.

"Oh yeah, he is defiantly hiding something." Miles said as he walked with Yue.

"What! The tournament grounds have moved? The the Tatsumiya temple  
?" Kotaro said. At that name, Miles froze.

"_Damn, it would figure it would be held there. Well I guess there is no way around it. I would have to fight her eventually."_

They boarded the bus and made there way to the temple. As they got closer, they noticed just how many people were entering. They noticed a crowd by a board stating the rules and prize.

"10 million yen!" Miles and the others all exclaimed at once.

"Did something happen here?" Yue asked on of the fighters.

"Yeah, it seems someone acquired and merged several tournaments into this one. Since the Mahora festival doesn't have large tournaments, this became a hot topic. It's the revival of the legendary fighting tournament!" The fighter said.

"Legendary fighting tournament?" Kotaro asked.

"The Mahora Martial Arts Tournament." Miles said. He then shook his head. _"Where did that information come from?" _

"Negi! What are you doing in this sort of place?" Asuna asked, coming up from behind.

"Ah how was patrol everyone?" Negi asked instead of answering.

"It was fine." Setsuna replied.

"Really it was horrible." Asuna said.

"Asuna kept whacking them with her harisen." Konoka added.

"So what's with this crowd?" Asuna asked, and Negi quickly explained. "Ah, I see. A martial arts tournament huh -" Asuna replied as she took a look at the board. "Ten Million yen?" And so it was that Asuna decided to join the tournament.

"What about you Setsuna-san?" Negi asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'd rather watch. Besides, I am needed to scout out the tournament." She then leaned in close. "And between you and me, fighting Miles kinda scares me after yesterdays revelation."

"Its great that it isn't a shoddy tournament anymore." Yue said to Kotaro.

"That's right! I'll show you what a mans fight is all about, Chibisuke!" Kotaro exclaimed.

"That's not very nice. You can't talk like that to an Onee-san, Kotaro-kun." Natsumi said.

"Uwah? Natsumi Nee-chan? What are you doing here?" Kotaro asked.

"I came so I could cheer for you! Chizu-nee is coming later too." She told him.

"Would the spectators and participants please make their way to the entrance!" Came a voice over the loud speaker.

"This way everyone!" Negi yelled at the front of the pack.

"Welcome everyone! Including the Mahora students, visitors and non-club members!" Asakura said into the microphone. "To the revived Mahora Martial Arts Tournament! Having this many people show up, regardless of the sudden notice, we express our appreciation!"

Miles took one look at her, and thought that outfit was just a little too tight, but only a little as his nose began to bleed lightly.

"Now then! An opening greeting from the tournaments sponsor!" Asakura said, as she bowed out of the way for a cute girl with her hair up in buns. "The owner of the schools number one popular stand, Chao Bao Zi! Chao Rinshen!"

If Miles was stunned, he certainly didn't show it. _"So thats Chao-chan huh?"_

"I bought and revived the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament for only on reason-ne." She started. "Regardless of the Inner-world or Outer-world, I want to see the strongest in the school. Thats all-ne."

"Until some 20 odd years ago," She continued. "This tournament was originally a traditionally tournament for the people of the inner world to compete with their power! However, Mainly due to the advent and distribution of recording equipment such as video cameras, the experts have held back on the usage of their skills, the tournament itself became a shell of it's former self, and the only path from then on was shrinking! However, here, I revived the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament back to its former glory-ne! Projectile weapons and bladed weapons are strictly forbidden! ...Also... Spell incantations are forbidden."

Miles had to chuckle at that. _"So thats it. Expose the Magi huh?" _

"As long as those two points are followed, it's ok to use any technique's-ne!"

"What is she doing!" Negi exclaimed. "Saying all those things in front of all these normal people!"

"How can you think this is funny Miles?" Setsuna asked.

"It really doesn't seem to matter to me weather the Magi get exposed or not. Mundanes have always feared the Reaper, the symbol of death. To the Magi, I am hated. Its a loose loose situation for me. Either way, people will be attempting to get rid of me." He replied in a toneless voice.

"Miles? Are you ok?" Negi asked.

"I'm fine. Sorry." Was all he said

"Theres no need to worry." Chao said, her eyes on Miles and Negi. "In this day and age, nobody believes anything without visual recording. During the tournament, due to the complete electronic counter-measure in the Tetsumiya shrine, all recording equipment, including cameras, are unable to be used-ne. So people of the Inner world can fight to their hearts content! And the people of the outer world can be blessed with the knowledge of witnessing their true power!"

She had the entire crowd in her hand the entire time. _"She knows how to work a crowd alright."_

"Fufu, looks like it's getting pretty interesting." Came a voice from behind them. Negi, Miles, Kotaro and Natsumi all turned to see Ku Fei and Mana. Mana, for her part, glared at Miles, who just looked back at her evenly.

"I'm going off to sign up. I'll see you guys later." Miles said and walked off, leaving everyone looking troubled.

"He's changing." Negi said.

"H'm? How so?" Asuna asked.

"Ever since then entire staff found out his true identity, he has been slowly closing himself off from everyone. It seems to be normal for him." Setsuna noted.

"That's because it is." Said Evangeline, as she walked into view. "He was hoping for their trust, but seeing them not trust him, then the doubt in your eyes and Setsuna's was what really got to him. So he reverts into his shell were he cannot be hurt. Don't worry though, it will take him weeks to go into that shell, he is just going to throw a shield up every now and then. This time though," She said, looking towards Mana. "I think he just didn't want to make things unpleasant for everyone here."

"And one more thing." Miles heard Chao say as he got to the sign up area. "Before the tournament dwindled, the winner of, essentially, the last tournament 25 years ago, was a foreign child who suddenly showed up at this school. His name was Nagi Springfield, and he was 10 years old at the time."

"_And she also knows exactly how to bate Negi if he is having doubts. Bravo"_

_  
_ .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Miles watched his friends from the ring he was in, smiling at each of their triumphs. He was secretly impressed with Ku Fei's form, as he had yet to find a flaw in it.

"You know," Asuna said, coming up behind him. "I honestly though I had a chance at the 10 million yen."

Miles smiled at her. "Don't count yourself out yet, from what I've seen, your stronger than almost everyone here. The exceptions being the obvious."

"Whats this? Groups B and E seem to be having trouble." Asakura stated over the microphone.

Miles and Asuna looked over to See Kotaro in one ring and Negi in the other. "If those guys underestimate them, it is all over." But even as Miles said that, a really large man was sent flying from the ring by Negi. "See."

"Ooh? There is also an abnormal situation going on in group E! What's this? The Mahora secondary strolling club member Kaede Nagase, one, two, three no four of her! Is this an illusion?"

"_Interesting Technique." _Miles said as he studied her and Kotaro split into multiple forms.

"Well, guess it's our turn, shall we start?" Asuna asked.

"Go for it, I'm busy." Miles replied, studying the opponents in each ring.

"What's this? It seems Scar is refusing to move!" Asakura said.

"_Scar? I wonder who scar is." _Miles turned to see she was looking right at him. "ME? Why are you calling me scar! Thats a bad guy name!"

"Lets get Scar first so we actually have a chance!" Someone shouted.

Miles sighed. "You guys just don't know when to quit do you?" he asked as he sent 5 flying at once. "Hey, Asuna, take a break, I've got it from here." Miles told her as he picked up someone next to him and began to use him as a human baseball bat. "Shouldn't be but 5 minuets!" He announced as he watched Asuna kick another contestant out.

"Hey Asuna! Watch it! Your panties are showing!" Miles announced.

"You baka!" She said, blushing to her roots. It was enough of a distraction to stop most of the guy in their tracks. Miles took the opportunity to throw them out of the ring.

After it was just him and Asuna, he walked up to her and flung an arm around her shoulder. "We make a good team, you distract with your panties, and I throw them all around. How about we team up?" He asked with a big, cheesy smile.

She promptly punched him in the head. "Baka." Was all she said as she stormed off.

They quickly rejoined their friends. "So, how did everyone do?"

"They are posting the results now." Negi said, pointing to the main stage.

"Good work everyone!" Asakura said. "The 16 participants have been decided! The finals will begin tomorrow morning at 8 at the Tatsumiya temple grounds! Now then, the results of the strict selections by the tournament committee have been decided! Let's reveal the tournament now!"

The sheet that was covering the board was removed, showing who every one was fighting. The first Match ups were Ku Fei Vs Mana, Kaede Vs Tatsuya, Colonel Sanders (_"Where have I heard that name before?"_) Vs. Pochi, Kotaro Vs. Sakura Mei, Tanaka Vs. Takane D. Goodman (Miles groaned at the sight of her name) Negi Vs Takahata, Miles Vs Asuna and Evangeline Vs Keiichi.

"This is bad, aryu." Ku Fei said.

"Takahata in the first round!" Negi shouted.

"Theres no time, but want to review Negi?" Kotaro offered.

"I have to fight Miles... in the first round?" Asuna asked, scared.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was several hours later that Miles was walking towards his room to go to his island. As he neared his door, he saw something posted to it. It was a letter and a card.

_I am returning this to its proper owner, Please come and thank me in person tonight at 1 at the Tatsumiya shrine. _

_Chao_

Miles turned the card over and stared. It was a pactio card... His. He examined his card closely. Name: Willem Bostwick, Title: Miles Desidero, Number 13, Virtue: Hope, Direction: East, Color: Crimson and Gold, Sign: Comet. His picture featured a large number of different weapons, from swords, to staffs to whips, all surrounding him.

"_She could of just asked me to meet her." _Was what Miles thought as he looked at the clock. It was 11. He decided to spend a few hours on his island, sorting through his thoughts and training.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Wow, that was long. I hope everyone enjoyed the opening, Which I dubbed, The Birth of Miles. Next chapter will be all the first rounds, including a (hopefully) very comical one of Asuna Vs. Miles.


	16. Vampires, Allies and Round 1

It was 11:30, and Makie and Ako where in search of Miles. How could he, of all people, miss the midnight party? They were going to have to set some things right with that boy. His priorities just weren't right, in their opinion. Sleep over party? There is something not healthy about that. The approached his room, knowing full well he was in there.

"Miles-kun!" They both shouted in unison when they entered. No one replied.

"That's weird." Ako said out loud. "all his lights are on, but no one is in the house."

They entered further into the house, searching for their elusive friend. As they got further inside, Makie began to giggle.

Ako looked to her bubbly friend and asked, "What's so funny?"

Makie looked to her and replied, "I just had a great idea. You know how they say you can learn a lot by looking around a persons room?"

Ako looked back at her, confused. "Who says that?"

Makie put a finger to her head in a thoughtful pose. "You know, those people."

Ako shook her head, she knew Makie wasn't exactly the sharpest crayon in the box.

"Anyway," she continued. "I was thinking, that sense Miles doesn't seem to be here, we could check out his room! Maybe we can find a journal or photos and finally learn something about him. I mean, Its obvious even to me that he is always hiding something."

Ako for her part, was stunned. Makie had come up with a good, non dangerous idea. One that she couldn't help but want to do as well. Miles had been getting more and more secretive as the days had gone on. He also seemed to be hiding out in his room for hours on end, when he wasn't working.

Throwing caution to the wind, they entered his house quietly, making their way to his room. They silently called out his name when they reached his bedroom door. Receiving no answer, they entered to notice that Miles' room was no longer plain.

On one wall you could find pictures of everyone Miles associated with. Pictures of Him, Makie and Ako were very abundant, as were Him and Negi. There were a few of Konoka and Setsuna, Asuna, Yuuna, Akira, Haruna and Yue, and Negi and Nodoka together.

"Aw, they look cute together." Makie exclaimed. "Hey, think they are going out?" She asked Ako.

"H-hehe, I doubt it." Ako said giggling nervously. Knowing the truth and not being able to tell could be a hard thing.

"Hmm, I guess your right. Honya-chan is just too shy." Makie said as she continued to inspect the pictures.

Ako, however, found her attention drawn to the large bookcase on the opposite wall. She looked over many of the large tomes there, running a finger over some of the lather bound ones. She came across one thin black leather bound tome. She pulled it out and noticed that it had no title. Curious, she opened it up. She gasped silently as the book began to shine.

The shining caught Makie's eye, who came to join Ako's side. Together they stare at the book, jaws open, as a holographic image emerge from the pages to rotate above the left page. It was of, what looked to be a young man with Black hair and blue eyes, he also seemed to be wearing a kilt and a maneteu.

On the right page, words began to appear.

_Name: Alastar Dunkirk_

_Race: Vampire – Ancient Night Walker_

_Clan: Ventrue_

_Apparent Age: 23 True Age: 1800_

_Danger Level: S_

_Notes: Alastar is almost never seen without his kilt or Manteu. He has crazy strength, I once watched him dekopin a castle wall and turn it to dust. When in search of him, look in the closest bar, being Scottish, the man loves to drink... non-stop... until the morning. Not a bad person at all, very friendly._

The girls stared at the page. "1800 years old? He is about the same as Miles... wait a sec, you don't think Miles is a vampire do you?" Makie asked.

"How could he? We always see him during the day." Ako responded.

"So? We see Eva-sama during the day too. Maybe they are the same."

Ako thought about this for a second. "I don't know. I've never seen his fangs during the full moon. I don't think thats it."

"Well, whats on the next page? Maybe Miles is in it."

Ako searched the book on how to turn the page, she noticed a arrow and the bottom an pushed it. The book shined once again, and the image changed. This time it showed another young man, only this one had white hair and eyes. Wearing just a leather jacket, and a giant sword strapped to his back, this one didn't look friendly at all.

_Name: Wynd_

_Race: Vampire – Night Walker_

_Clan: Assamite_

_Apparent Age: 19 True Age: 54_

_Danger Level: AA_

_Notes: A very dangerous assassin. He was involved in the explosion on Ash Wednesday during mass at Notre Dame two years ago. The Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse were summoned that day by a vampire of the Balli clan. Wynd and a few members of the team he was on entered battle with War, only he walked away, with War's sword. Nothing much else is known about him._

"What? He was involved in that horrible explosion in France?" Ako exclaimed aloud.

"Yes, he was. And he managed to beat a Horsemen. If it wasn't for the fact he is so young, I would rank him a class S demon." Said a voice from behind them.

The girls both jumped in surprise and turned to the voice. Miles was leaning against his closet door, smirking at the girls. "Now didn't you girls know it is rude to snoop when the master of the house is away?" He said in a teasing tone.

"Sorry Miles-kun, but we originally came here to bring you to the midnight party! Everyones been looking for you!" Makie said as she started pulling on his arm.

Ako was looking at him curiously. "Miles-kun? Where did you come from? We didn't hear the door open or anything."

Miles glanced over to her and smiled softly and pointed to the closet door. Both girls looked over and saw his closet door, with a pentagram in a circle on it. Done up in blood red and with many symbols all around it.

"You've been in your closet?" Makie asked.

Miles chuckled. "Something like that. Perhaps after the tournament, I'll show you girls my island."

The girls just looked at each other, then back to Miles, confused. "Tournament?"

Miles slapped his forehead. "Of course!" Miles then reached into his back pocket and pulled out four tickets. "here you go, tickets for the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament that Negi, myself and a few others from your class are in." He announced proudly.

"Why four?" Makie asked. Ako sighed knowing the obvious answer.

Miles just chuckled at her innocence(He was too nice to call it stupidity) "One for you and Ako-chan, the other two are for Yuuna-chan and Akira-chan silly." Miles said and poked her in the forehead. "Now what was this about a midnight party?"

"Oh! All the classes are getting together at the school for a party! Lets go!" Makie then proceeded to drag Miles out of his room.

"Wait!" He protested. "Can I at least get dressed?" He asked. It was then that both girls took in his attire, just a pair of jean shorts.

Both girls blushed bright red as the scanned over his chest and rushed out of the room. Miles started walking over to the dresser when the book the girls were looking at caught his eye. He picked it up and scanned it over. "So they only saw Alastar and Wynd huh? Heh, such nosy girls I know."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Five minuets later, Miles walked out in a pair of khaki pants, a white t-shirt with a blue, pull over, button up shirt, and his staff strapped firmly to his back. "I'm ready." he told them.

They both turned around and smiled. "Looking good." Ako commented.

"Why thank you. "He responded holding out both his arms to the girls. "Shall we get going?"

They each took an arm, giggling, and led him out the door. They made their way out of the dorm building and kept up a steady pace down Sakura Lane. The air got a bit chilly and Miles felt eyes on them. _"What a bad feeling this is."_

"Well isn't this a cute picture." Came a voice from the sakura trees.

The trio stopped dead in their tracks, searching around for the source for the voice.

"Whats wrong Miles-sama? Looking around like you don't know where we are. Thats not like you, I think these women are making you weak." Came another voice with a thick Scottish accent.

"Lets take that little distraction away, shall we?" Came a feminine voice from behind.

Miles turned to the source of this voice. "Touch them and you will die." He snarled evilly.

Four voices laughed in the darkness. "That will be kind of hard Miles-sama." The second voice said. Out from the darkness, a tall man with long black hair, blue eyes. He was dawning a heavy black cloak and what looked to be a dark blue kilt and a long sword strapped to his belt. "Cause were already dead."

The other three voices cackled. "Let's just take away your weakness now, then we can have some fun, Miles-kun." The female voice purred.

Both girls squeaked with fright, by the time Miles turned around, they were gone. He quickly turned back around.

"Damn you Alastar! If I find fang marks in their necks, your final death will not come soon enough." Miles snarled as he pulled his staff to his hands and dropped into a fighting stance.

"Mm, Miles-kun, it gets me so hot to see you all fired up again." The female voice cooed as she appeared out of the darkness in one of the trees. She stood at 5' 6" with pale blue, shoulder length hair tied back into a pony tail. Her chocolate brown eyes, full of hate, staring down at Miles from her tree branch seat. She too was wearing a dark black cloak, and under that is a pink baby T-shirt and a purple short skirt.

"Jade..." Miles said as he recognized her. "When did you become a vampire?" He asked her.

Hey eyes filled with humor. "Oh about a month after you left me for the bitch Alexia." She said with malice.

"_Alexia?"_ Miles thought. "_Leon, we are having a long chat after the tournament."_

Inside Mile's head, Leon was gulping deep. _"Oh boy, I'm in for it now."_

"It's about time that I tasted your blood, Miles." Came the other voice, out stepped yet another man in a black cloak. His white hair and eyes shining in the darkness, and a humongous sword strapped to his back. "I've been wanting to test my new blade," He said, as the sword on his back came from its sheath by itself. "On the legendary Reaper." As his hands gripped the humongous sword, it burst into black flames.

"And you must be the legendary assassin, Wynd. And that must be War's Sword." Miles said, pointing to his sword.

_1, 2, 3 - Go!_

"Yes Miles-sama, it has been far too long since we last crossed blades, and lets make this quick, I'm starting to sober up and its almost last call." Alastar said all too seriously, then with speed and grace you wouldn't normally see from a man his size, he had unsheathed his sword and swung for Miles neck. Miles had a split second to duck below the blade.

_Broken,  
Yeah, you've been living on the edge of a broken dream.  
Nothing,  
Yeah, that's the only thing you'll ever take away from me.  
_

Miles bent backwards and stabbed his staff at Alastar's stomach, who moved swiftly backwards. Miles then brought his staff to behind his back, blocking Wynd from cleaving him in two. This left Miles es side open to an attack, which Jade gladly took, to kick him away.

_I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before._

Miles shoved the end of his staff into the ground, to halt his flight, but not the pain in his side, as he threw his hand out and sent seventeen wind arrows at the three vampires, who each jumped in a different direction. Miles then used the recoil to fling himself back at Jade, ramming his staff into her neck, effectively sending her back into a tree. Wynd took this opportunity to swing at Miles, who ducked forward and brought his heel up into Wynd's jaw, which sent said vampire into the air. Miles quickly turned, giving the vampire a quick roundhouse kick to his chest.

_So take some good advice,  
You better stop and think twice,  
Before you take your first step,  
Out that door.  
_

Alastar approached Miles from behind and wrapped an arm around his neck, his fangs bared. Miles quickly grabbed Alastar's arm and flung him over his shoulder. Alastar just landed in front of Miles and flung him instead. Miles threw an arm out and grabbed onto the street lamp he was passing. _"Damn it, where are the girls? I need to get them out of here."_

_If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down._

_You had your chance to walk away.  
Live to see another day._

If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
You're gonna get knocked down...

Miles was suddenly grabbed from behind. "Didn't I tell you those girls made you weak Miles-kun?" Jade whispered in his ear. She then proceeded to lick the shell of his ear and rake her nails down his arms, drawing blood. "_Flans Paries Aerialis!" _Shouted Miles, as a vortex of wind shot forth from his body, sending Jade flying again.

_Suffering,  
Yeah, that's the only thing here that's left for you.  
Nothing,  
Yeah, that's the only thing you're ever gonna fuckin' do._

Wynd appeared in front of Miles and spit at him. Miles put up his arm to guard his eyes, and was rewarded with a sever burning sensation on his arm. Miles screamed in pain as the spit mixed with Wynd's blood began to eat away at his skin.

_I'm never gonna stop,  
I'm never gonna drop,  
Ain't no different than it was before._

So take some good advice,  
You better stop and think twice,  
Before you take your first step,  
Out that door.  


Miles jumped back fare and fired 7 fire arrows, eliciting a hiss from all the vampires in the area. There then came a scream from somewhere in the darkness. Miles perked his head up and turned toward the sound. _"Damn them!"_

_So if you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down._

You had your chance to walk away.  
Live to see another day.  


Wynd grabbed Miles from behind and held him tightly in place. Jade came up from the side and sank her fangs into his neck. A familiar euphoric feeling began to wash over Miles as he felt his life blood begin to drain from him. Alastar walked up to miles and grabbed his right hand, showing the ring on Miles es hand.

"Still using a magical suppressant Miles-sama? You shame us, not fighting at your best." He taunted. He then gained are particularly evil glint in his eye. "Perhaps if we take it off, then we can have some real fun." Alastar began to pull the ring from Miles finger when a very loud _bang!_ was heard from the darkness, followed by an unholy scream and two smaller, more feminine screams.

_If you wanna step up (step up),  
You're gonna get knocked down (knocked down).  
You're gonna get knocked down..._

You're gonna get knocked down...

And now you've crossed that line...  
You must be out your mind.  


Suddenly, in a flash of steel, Wynd and Jade were knocked away from Miles.

"Yo, Miles. Long time. I see your still hopeless without us." Came a voice from the side. Miles looked up and took in the mans appearance. He had long brown hair, tied into a low pony tail. His gray and blue eyes shining with intelligence, as he blew out smoke from his cigarette. His pike held steady at Jade's throat.

"No, thats not true Tigrae. This should have been nothing for him. After all, Alastar was holding back." Said another, deeper, voice from the other side of Miles. His black hair buzzed short and his brown eyes radiating with power, held his dual axes up against Wynd.

Miles took this time to shake himself out of his stupor. "Girls..." He said weakly. "I gotta find the..." "Girls?"

Miles looked over to the sakura trees to show a much shorter version of the other two walk over, bringing over two very scared looking girls. "They are fine, thought a little bloody from the vampire I killed over there. Probably a bit dusty because of that too." He said with a nervous laugh.

John sighed. "Over did it again, huh Opie?"

Miles looked at all three of them, each wearing a black cloak, and in different spot on each of them, was a picture of a shield with a cross on it. Miles looked at them and laughed. It was a deep rich laugh, one that both girls had never heard from him before.

Suddenly, they were all engulfed in smoke. "I see that we are outnumbered now. Perhaps we shall finish this another day." Came Alastar's disembodied voice.

"Yeah, I'll see ya around Al. Maybe next time we can hit a local bar." Miles said with some humor. All that was heard was a fading chuckle.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Jesus Miles-sama, your a mess!" Joe said as he tried to tend Miles wounds.

"Don't bother trying to heal them, you can't. They were made by vampire fangs and claws, lucky me, only a vampire can heal them. Put some bandages around them and I will take care of them later." Miles said, looking down at his bloody arms.

"But Miles! Your bleeding! From the _neck!_ You do understand you will die of blood loss." Opie said.

"I'll be fine the moment you get me a bandage for it." Miles snapped his fingers and they began to glow. He trailed them along the two holes in his neck and they stopped bleeding. "There, I've stopped bleeding, now make me a mummy please." Miles stated with a smile.

The three men sighed deeply as Tigrae seemed to pull bandages from nowhere and hand them to Opie. Opie looked from the bandages, to Tigrae and back to the bandages. "I'm not even going to ask where these came from."

"Um, Miles-kun? Are you going to be ok?" Makie asked him. Ako was currently hiding her eyes from all the blood coming from his arms.

Miles looked up at her and smiled gently. "Of course I am. I'm sorry for the scare you got from the vampire and from the idiot wrapping my arms." Suddenly, Miles remembered his manors. "Oh, how rude of them!" A chorus of "Oi!" Was heard from the three boys. "Let me introduce them. The tallest one with the buzz cut is Joe, the prodigal son." Joe gave the girls a silent bow.

"The one here wrapping my arms up is Opie, a psycho," _"Oi!"_ "And a master of gun Kata." Opie turned and smiled at the girls before going back to his job.

"And last but not least, the man who I conceder a brother, the one who is smoking on a cancer stick," John sent him a silent glare. "John, the enigma." He looked over to the girls evenly, they stared back, then John's eyes turned into hearts as he winked at them, then just as fast, went back to normal.

"Don't worry about him, he is the normal one of the group." Miles said with a grin.

"Group?" Ako asked as Opie finished up the wrapping.

"Oh yes! My NGO, The Aegis Guard. We are just four strong, including myself."

"Three actually Miles, seeing that you were put on the KIA list." John said.

"Really? I was killed in action? When?" Miles asked, curious.

"About two months ago, we found Alexia's body, along with a lot of your blood, and I think a bit of your robes in a crater. We thought you were blown up." Joe told him.

"Oh, I see. But, one question guys. Whose Alexia?"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"So let me get this straight. You and Makie-san found Miles-sama about two months ago, very bloody, and without memory?" Joe asked Negi as they made their way to the tournament.

After Miles was told of Alexia, he kind of went into a trance and walked away. They had employed the help of Negi, Kotaro and Asuna, but no one could find him for the rest of the night. They group plus Makie and Ako had spent the night in Evangeline's resort. Now, said group plus Konoka and Setsuna were making their way to the tournament.

"So Miles-kun is missing? Oh, I hope he is ok. I heard he was attacked last night too!" Konoka said, very worried for the person she admires as an older brother.

"Yo, boya." Called Evangeline from the contestants area. "All of you come here."

The group approached Evangeline, wondering what she could of wanted. "Yes master?" Negi asked politely.

"I found Miles, but before you all rush in there," She said as everyone tried to rush pass her. "I will advise you NOT to approach him until after the tournament and when you do, do NOT mention Alexia. Act as if nothing happened. When I found him, half of the place he was in was destroyed." She warned.

"But we are worried!" Ako said, trying to push pass everyone. She was roughly shoved back by Evangeline.

"I don't give a damn! None of you know how to deal with a magi that powerful in an emotional wreck! One wrong word and this entire island could be blasted from the map!" She yelled. "Now whoever isn't in the tournament get out of here, you'll just set him off." She pointed away from the door.

Negi, Asuna and Evangeline walked in to see Miles dressed in a Magi's robe, like Negi's, leaning up against the back wall with his eyes closed in deep thought.

"This is were we part boya, don't loose before you get to me, because our bet still stands even if you don't loose to me." She told him with an evil smirk as she walked over to Miles.

"How come she can talk to him but we cant?" Asuna asked Negi as they went over to another corner.

"Well, as far as I can tell, I think they have known each other for a long time. She probably knows him better than anyone else on this planet. They just connect on a very deep emotional level." He said as they watched Miles talk softly to Evangeline, who would give him a beaming smile. "And I think I'm right because I have never seen her smile like that."

"Good Morning contestants!" Came Asakura's energetic voice from the front stage. "Welcome and thanks for gathering! Thirty minuets from now, the first match will be starting! Let us explain the rules. Taking place on a 15m x 15m, each battle will end within fifteen minuets. A defeat is determined by being down for ten seconds, out of the ring for ten seconds, fainting, or giving up. In situations where victories cannot be determined by the time alloted, we will turn decision over to the audience."

Miles began to drown her out at this point, he understood everything, he didn't plan on using his voice much today. But even his best laid plans fall apart, he knew it wouldn't last through the first round when he saw the man known as Colonel Sanders, or as he knew him, Alberio Imma. _"If he is here, then something big must be going on. I'll have to talk to him after the tournament."_

After Asakura was finally done on the stage, all the contestants were allowed to go out to their viewing area. Miles went out there at a slow walk. He stopped by were Asuna was standing and heard her mumble under her breath. "Great... I just had to get Miles on the first draw, I've lost already."

"Oh, I wouldn't say that Asuna-chan, anything is possible in this tournament." Miles told her with a half smile as he walked out to watch the matches, leaving a stunned Asuna behind him.

Miles walked down the stairs and over to the bench where he proceeded to close his eyes.

"You sure thats a good idea? You might miss an important match." Said a person from his side.

"Well Colonel Sanders, I already know how the unimportant battles will end. Kotaro, you, Kaede-chan, Ku-chan, Goodman-san and Eva-chan." Miles stated simply.

"And you just know this?" He asked nonchalantly.

"You of all people should know how these battles will end."

"And what of yours and Negi-kuns?" He asked, smiling.

"Mine? Hard to say. I've never fought, or seen Asuna-chan fight. As for Negi? Thats an actually important battle that I could never guess the outcome, for it can always go either way. What do you think?" He asked, but when he opened his eyes, he saw that Colonel Sanders was gone. "Of course now it looks like I'm talking to myself, you jack ass." He muttered to the air.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

The matches had gone exactly as he thought, except for the part of Sakura drowning. Miles decided to take pity on the poor girl and pulled her out of the water. Of course, he forgot the fact that normal people don't walk on water, so he committed the first offense of exposing magic in the tournament.

"Thank you Miles-san." She said with a deep bow.

Miles just smiled gently and told her not to worry about it. Now, however, he was wishing he let Kotaro help her out, for she was sitting next to him, very closely, and blushing like a tomato.

During Mana's fight, Miles couldn't help but notice the attempts she made to harm him, as he caught multiple 500 yen pieces. At the end, he calmly approached her as she exited the stage.

"Mana-chan, here." Miles said as he tossed her, her money wrapped up in a piece of paper. She read his note and her glared intensified. "By the way." He said as he chucked her a small leather pouch. "You missed."

During Negi's match, Miles watched with his complete attention, soaking in everything they were doing and storing it for later use. Miles was very impressed with Negi's improvement over the time he had gotten to know him. Miles could feel his excitement grow as Negi kept getting back up to his feet.

Finally, it had come to his fight Versus Asuna.

"Now, onto match 7 of the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament! In this corner, we have the flower of our tournament! Contestant Kagurazaka!" Asakura's yelled into her microphone.

Miles looked at her and almost chocked. "What on earth have they made you wear?" He asked, appraising her maids outfit.

"Shut it or die." Was all she told him.

"And in the other corner, he has single handedly protected the Mahora Girls Jr. High School from bullies and perverts alike! Miles 'Scar' Desidero!" _"Scar?" _Mouthed, John, Opie, Joe, Miles and Alberio.

"Asuna, don't hold back. If you don't at least try, you will get hurt, badly." Miles warned her as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Not try? What about you? Your eyes are closed!" Asuna yelled at him.

"This is serious enough for you in your current state." Miles replied calmly.

"Begin!"

"W-wait! Don't just start talking in my head!" Asuna said out loud, causing Miles to open his eyes.

He then broke out into a grin. _"Al you sly bastard."_ "I change my mind Asuna, your right, I should be more serious." He then dropped into a fighting stance as he gained a crazed look in his eyes.

He then seemed to disappear, only to reaper behind her. He swung hard at her head, only to have her duck it and bring her harrisen up and smack him in the face.

Miles spun with it to lessen the blow and smirked at her. "Asuna, it would seem you've been holding out on us." He had to choke back a laugh at her panicked expression. He charged at her and sent a kick to her mid section, which she dodged to the left. Miles followed up by sending his other leg at her while still in motion. She grabbed his leg and flipped him over her shoulder.

The entire audience could hear Miles laughing like a mad man as he recovered mid air and landed on his feet. "Best fight I've had in days!" He told her.

Their exchanges continued, Miles attacking, Asuna countering, Miles laughing like a madman each time. Until Asuna looked troubled, suddenly her harrisen began to glow. "Oh, hell." Was all Miles had time to say as a huge sword came down at his head.

The audience all gasped and screamed as Miles Caught the blade between his hands. "Jesus Asuna! I'm sorry I keep looking up your dress but there I can't exactly avoid it!" He said, joking at a bad time. "But now I have to pull all the stops before you hurt yourself, or worse, me." He then sent her spinning and appeared above her, with one sift back hand, he sent her into the ground, creating a slight hole in the stage.

"As if by magic, a giant sword has appeared in contestant Kagurazaka's hands!" Asakura's voice called, finally breaking into Miles's concentration. "And the judges claim its real! The winner by disqualification is Contestant Miles!"

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Phew! Finally got this chapter out. Ok, a few notes. 1 is on Alastar and Wynd. They are both vampires I made for Vampire: The Masquerade. Alastar being a Scottish mercenary from the year 200 and Wynd being an assassin. So please don't think I have a swelled head for adding myself in, Alastar has been around for about 4 years now. This account for about 1.

Wynd's sword came from War, one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. In that campaign, Notre Dame was blown up on ash Wednesday by a derange Baali (A clan of vampires). Miles and his allies were caught up in a fight against them. He was the sole survivor of the Fight with War, and took his sword as his trophy.

The Aegis Guard has always been an ongoing thing between me and my friends. Any MMORPG, story, or game script we write always has it.

Any further questions you have, please don't hesitate to email me about them, I'll gladly clear up any fog on the plot line.

I do not own the song _Step Up_ by _Drowning Pool_. But I did borrow it for atmosphere in a fight.


	17. Clash of the Immortals, Miles Vs Eva

"Ngh. What happen?" Came the tired voice of Asuna from the first aid rooms bed.

"Hey, welcome back Asuna-chan." Miles said from her bedside. "Evangeline's match is over and they are onto the fight between Kotaro and Colonel Sanders."

At the Colonels name, Asuna flinched. "Don't worry, I know all about his involvement in our match. He and I go back a ways." Miles said with his usual smile.

Asuna finally decided to throw caution to the wind. "So Miles, where the hell were you last night?" She asked with all the finesse of a bulldozer.

Miles looked at her with surprise, not expecting that question, then just gave her a small smile to reassure her he wasn't going to explode. "That is a secret for now. But ask me again after my match with Eva-chan, hopefully one of us will be wide awake after it." He told her. "And you can bring anyone but Negi, I have to give him an extra length story for his ears only after the tournament completely."

"Wait.. For Eva-chan and your match? Just how long have I been out?" She asked.

"Only two matches. Negi is about to have his next match in a few minuets.." Miles said to thin air. Asuna had already run out the door. "No, I don't love ten year olds. I swear it is just an older sister thing." Miles then said in a mock Asuna voice.

Miles got up and began to walk out of the room. He quickly turned around, feeling a pair of eyes on him and the back of his head tingling. Noticing nothing, he cautiously walked out of the room.

"_Soon young Willem. Soon you will be my tool, the Reaper, once more."_ Came a voice after Miles had left.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

In the audience, Tigrae, Opie, and Joe were watching Negi fight a brilliant fight against Takane. Tigrae had out a mini notebook, making sure to take in everything Takane was doing. Opie could of sworn he saw hearts in his eyes as well.

"Yo, Tigrae. Tone it down you pervert." Opie told him.

Tigrae just looked up from his note book and gave Opie a scathing look. "Shut it you. This is important research for my shadow skills. I never did get the shadow puppet mastery down like she seems to." He told Opie, turning his attention back to the match, the hearts reappearing in his eyes.

Joe just silently shook his head. "Your both perverts you know. Opie was enjoying the outfit that Asuna-kun was in, a little too much." He told them.

"Sorry, not all of us can be as devoted to the lord as you, Joe." Tigrae told him while flicking his cigarette, and blowing the smoke in Joe's direction. "Still thinking of quitting?" He mentioned, pointing to the cigarette behind Joe's ear.

"Of course." He stated proudly. "Two months clean, thank you, now I would appreciate it if you would not blow smoke in this direction."

"We second that!" Shouted all the people next to Joe.

"Yeah, yeah." Was the response from Tigrae as he put it out on his hand and put it behind his ear.

Opie turned to Makie, Ako, Yuuna and Akira. "So how did you four get away from the haunted house for this?" He asked, curious.

All four girls laughed nervously. "Well, lets just say that the class rep won't be too pleased to know that we just cut." Yuuna answered for them. "But she can't blame us! The moment she finds out Negi-kun is fighting, she will find a way in, probably the rest of our class too." She added quickly.

Opie looked from her to Negi, who was trying to land a solid hit on Takane still. "I will never understand your classes fascination with him."

"He's just so cute!" All four girls said in a high peached squeal.

Joe gave them a shrewd look. "Then what about Miles-san?"

All four girls blushed a deep shade of crimson. "Yep, just what I thought. You all fell in love with him."

The girls all looked at each other, noticing what Joe had pointed out, for the first time. They gave each other a silent glare, but not for long as they heard several gasps coming from the audience. They all turned as one and the girls gasped, Joe turned his head away, Opie was turning a very bright shade of red and Tigrae was currently on the ground, bleeding tremendous amounts of blood through his nose.

On the ground in the middle of the ring, was a knocked out, very naked, Takane D. Goodman, and one very red, very panicked Negi.

From the contestants seat, the entire arena could hear Miles laughing and Asuna cursing at Negi. Miles looked to be completely out of breath and gasping for air as strangled laughs escaped his lips.

Negi proceeded to give his cloak to Takane as she ran off, her bottom exposed as she ran.

"Our next match will begin in ten minuets! Contestants Miles and Evangeline! Please make your way to the ring at that time!" Asakura announced to the crowd.

Miles turned to Evangeline and smirked. "Hey Eva-chan. I got you a little present last night while everyone was looking for me." He told her.

This caused the vampires eyebrows rise into her hair. "Really now? And what might it be?" She asked, happiness showing in her eyes as she remembered his last gift to her, a marionette with green hair and two ridiculously long knives.

Miles laughed at the ancient vampire acting like the young girl she looked like. "A fifteen minuet pass for your powers. For our entire match, you will be at full power. I figured you would get this far, so I wanted you to be like your old self for this fight."

Evangeline's eyes sparkled with glee. She had waited along time to be at full power, and with the World Tree increasing her powers more, she knew that it would be one hell of a fight. "But what about you Miles? I know for a fact your not at full power, not if your fight with Asuna is your real power."

Miles laughed at this. "Please, you think I would use my full power on Asuna. I will admit, when Al decided to help, I actually had to use 2 of my natural power to fight her, but for you," He held up his right hand, showing the ring on it. "I think I can take the suppressor off."

Evangeline's eyes went wide. "Miles! You cant do that or you'll..." Miles quickly cut her off as the others approached.

"Hey guys." He said to Negi, Ku Fei and Kaede. "Awesome Match Negi, although I think you may of killed Tigrae after knocking out Takane." He pointed to Tigrae, who was still on the ground, blood still coming from his nose.

"Jesus, is he still such a pervert?" Evangeline said as she saw his blood dripping off the side of the arena, into the water.

"Yeah, perversion isn't something to be cured sadly." Miles said as he turned to Negi. "Now Negi, after this tournament is over, come find me. We need to talk. No sooner, otherwise you will miss out completely." And with that, Miles walked towards the ring.

"Asuna, make sure you gather those that you think need to hear what Miles has to say after our match. I will be joining you as well, so be ready in 20 minuets." She told her as she followed Miles.

"Those two have known each other for awhile." Ku Fei said on Negi's right.

"Awhile, I believe that is an understatement." Kaede corrected.

"I think I will find out that after the tournament." Negi said as he stared off to the ring.

"Thank you for waiting ladies and gentlemen! I now bring you the next round, Contestant Evangeline Vs Contestant Miles! Would the contestants please enter the ring now!" Asakura said into her microphone.

"Ready for some fun?" Miles asked Evangeline as they walked together.

"I've been waiting for our rematch for 150 years now Miles-kun." She said sweetly.

As they went to their corners, Opie noticed Miles pulling off his ring and slipping it into his pocket. "Oh damn! Miles took off his suppressor! This is either going to be the best of of the tournament, or the worst catastrophe in this tournaments history."

Yuuna and Akira looked at him with a confused look. "I don't understand? Why would Miles-kun taking off his ring be a bad thing, I would think he doesn't want to break it." Yuuna said.

"Just wait." Was all Joe said to them as he began to work on a shield around the entire audience. "Tigrae, get your ass up and help me with this." He said in a fierce whisper.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." he said as he began to chant the spell silently.

"Contestants ready? FIGHT!"

The moment she said fight, both Evangeline and Miles seemed to disappear, only for a bright light and an explosion to happen in the center of the ring. Asakura was knocked back off the stage from the shock wave it gave off.

"Well, I guess Miles decided to be serious for once." Tigrae stated off handedly.

"Serious? I don't think he's reached that point yet. More like testing her limits." Opie countered. "Then he will get to toying or serious, depending on her power level, I rank her at about 63 of Miles's actually fighting power, with no Ki or magic into it. What about you guys." He asked, turning to Tigrae and Joe.

"I got her at about 60 myself." Joe said.

"I think shes more of a 70 if you ask me." Tigrae muttered as Evangeline landed a hit that caught Miles in his kidney. "Ouch, better make that 73."

"Well, we ARE talking his full battle power, which we know he isn't at. So that would make her at about, what? 135? 140 of his current power?" Opie then mentioned.

"And from what I can tell, she has yet to increase her own power. So I think we can put her at a full 225 of what Miles's is right now." Tigrae said as they turned their attention to the match.

Yuuna and Akira looked at each other with a very confused look on their faces. "Um, guys? What are you talking about, all these percents, magic and ki?" Yuuna asked.

All thee boys suddenly tensed up, like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar. They began to chuckle nervously. "Oh don't mind us, we are just being dorks, you know, we like to play those pen and paper RPG's? Like Dungeons and Dragons? Hahaha..." Tigrae said, trying to come up with an excuse. Becoming an ermine was NOT high on his to do list, it only ranked in at 7.

Back in the ring, Miles was currently having a bit of fun, throwing a punch or a kick here and there. He had noticed that Evangeline was toying with him, and he was fine with that, for now. It was only three minuets into the match anyways.

"Well, Miles-kun, I think its time we kicked this fight up a notch." Evangeline said, as she pointed three fingers at him.

Miles suddenly felt, what he could only call, three threads of something wrap around his wrists and waist, as he was pulled toward her awaiting fist, which made contact with his face and sent him on his back, hard.

Miles could feel his arm popping out of place, as could Evangeline and some of the audience, from the screams that he heard, and the smirk on his opponents face.

"I bet that felt great, eh Miles-kun?" She asked innocently.

"Like paradise." "Miles ground out through clenched teeth as he set it back in with a sickening, popping sound. After he muffled his silent scream from the pain, he was instantly back in the fight.

He ran up to her and back flipped as he approached her, dragging his right foot up behind him. Evangeline saw it coming and jumped to the side, as a vertical ark of light made its was towards the audience, only to be stopped by a barrier. Miles continued his flip rolling onto his shoulders, kicking out his legs at Evangeline, making it look like he was break dancing more than attacking, which was partially true.

Evangeline dodged them fairly easily, taking a minor hit in the beginning. She attempted to grab his leg, only to receive his other foot to her head, sending her off the stage.

"Shes out of bounds! 1! 2! 3! And contestant Evangeline is back in quick after receiving a powerful kick to the head! How did she manage that! I could feel the impact from it over here! And that back flip kick that contestant Miles performed! It left a cut in the stage AND the concrete off stage!"

Evangeline looked at Miles with flames in her eyes. "You hit my face! You jerk!" She formed ice arrows around her body and launched them at Miles, who had formed lightning arrows to block hers.

"Lightning, Miles-kun? Thats a new one for you, you normally stick to light and wind."

Miles smiled at her. "That was about 300 years ago love, I've had time to learn a new trick or fifty." He told her, pulling his sleeve and flexing his arm.

"I've been meaning to ask you, whats up with the bandages?" She asked when his sleeve came up.

Miles just smirked and held his hands out at his side, muttering softly. "Magic in the left hand, Ki in the right." Both his hands began to shine brightly.

"What! Miles-san can do that too!" Negi asked out loud, amazed by the sight, from his view point, it appeared as if Miles's aura was much greater than Takahatas.

Miles slammed his hands together, creating a force of pure energy to emit from the connection, sending everyone, audience and other opponents alike, back a few inches on their feet, or falling over.

Evangeline got up and stared at Miles. "Your using that already?"

Miles continued to smile as he crossed his arms in front of his face. _"Cantus Bellax." _He said in his mind. While in there, Leon was running around, locking down everything he could. The move Miles was about to do could leave him easily open to a mind attack by August.

"Oh damn, guys, get ready to meet Miles in the infirmary." Opie said as they saw what he was doing. "He is going for the _Essence Burn._" He told everyone who understood what was really going on.

Joe visibly paled and Tigrae bit through his cigarette, saying "Shit, not again."

Makie look to Tigrae, confused. "What do you mean, not again? Has he done this before?"

Tigrae looked at her, and if she didn't know any better, she thought she saw worry in his normally calm eyes. "A few times, but only once during an actual battle. We were lucky to survive that one. In Joe's words, "God was defiantly smiling on us that day. Miles ended up becoming hospitalized for a few days afterwards."

The girls both looked on, worried for the one they loved. "How could he do something so stupid during a tournament?" Ako asked.

"Love." Was all Joe said. They turned their widened eyes to him, and he just smiled. "For the love of a good fight, the love of a friend, the love of a past lover."

In the ring, Miles brought his two fingers up in front of his face. "_Essence Burn!" _He shouted. At first nothing happened, then, blue and silver energy began to form a mini tornado around his form, covering him in its power.

"Miles you fool!" Evangeline shouted as she began to get forced back by the power he was giving off.

"What is this power!" Ku Fei asked.

"It's _Essence Burn_! He is using his magic and ki at the same time, giving him the effect of about ten thousand _Cantus Bellax._" Colonel Sanders told them, as he too seemed to be bracing himself.

"It literally means burn, because he will be burning through his magic and ki at an alarming rate." Opie told the girls, explaining at the same time in the audience.

"And if he lets it go till hes done, he will die. There will be nothing to keep him alive, and even if he does, he is defenseless afterwards." Joe finished.

Miles took off his robe, leaving him in just bandages, loose fitting cotton pants, and his karate shoes. "lets do this Eva, We've got about 5 minuets left, I'm sure I can last that long." And then he vanished, and Evangeline was in a crater that had appeared so fast in the stage, no one saw how she ended up there.

Everyone turned to see Miles hovering over the crater, a sparkle in his eyes that were swirling, giving his eyes a hypnotic look. "Get up, Eva." He said, his voice having a hypnotic effect as well, most of the female portion of the audience was blushing. The sports club quartet was having a little more trouble then most.

"Oh my god Miles-kun! That was so hot!" Yuuna shouted.

"Yuuna! Don't hit on my man!" Makie shouted at her.

"Your man! I'm the one who nursed him back to health! He's mine!" Ako shouted.

"..." Akira was just gazing at Miles with a deep red blush.

"See, this is why I want Miles to teach me that!" Tigrae said as he watched the female portion of the audience swoon by the sound of Miles's voice.

"You know why he won't, besides the obvious of you being a pervert, he knows that you would actually die. He is the only one capable of doing this multiple times without dieing." Opie told him.

Evangeline began to laugh like a crazed woman as she floated herself out of the crater. "I haven't seen super Miles-kun in ages. Can you still do everything?" She asked as she began to create hundreds of arrows around her.

Miles smirked and began to form multiple elemental arrows around him. "I'm sure I can manage."

Negi was shaking and his face going through multiple emotions. Fear, awe, depression, fear again then hypnotized. He couldn't take his eyes off this battle for a second, then he realized he would be fighting one of them during his match.

Colonel Sanders came up next to Negi and spoke quietly into his ear. "Watch what they are about to do Negi-kun. This is about a battle of magical control now."

Evangeline started it off by pointing at Miles, one arrow went at him. Miles shadowed her move, doing exactly the same. The arrows exploding on impact, and instantly being replaced the moment they left their owners. Soon their arms had become blurs as explosions began to appear all around the stadium.

When the smoke died down, Evangeline's clothing was singed, badly. And Miles was missing his arm bandages. The crowd began to scream again as blood flowed from the claw wounds on him.

"Run in to an old friend last night?" Eva asked.

"Multiple, don't ask." Miles said, then, a sadistic smile appeared on his face. "Thaumaturgy."

"Oh no, he wouldn't." Joe said.

"Blood magic? Of course he would. When you've got vodka and orange juice, make screwdrivers." Tigrae said.

Miles let his blood pool in his hands as he flew towards. As he got closer, his hands turned into fireballs as he launched them at her.

Evangeline dodged to the left, then the right, watching the fireballs go pass her. _"Are you crazy Miles! You know thats a forbidden magic! The council will be on your ass!" _ She thought. She turned back around to yell at him, but he wasn't there.

Her world suddenly went black. Miles had appeared behind her and gave her a hard punch to the back of the head. She landed in the stage, making a Evangeline size hole.

"8! 9! 10! Contestant Miles wins!" The crowd was completely silent. Mostly from the battle they had just seen, another part for Miles still flying in the air, the rest for a passed out Miles plummeting towards the stage and landing with a sickening thud sound.

"I need two stretchers out here fast!" Asakura said into the microphone she was holding. She then looked up and gasped. "Cancel that request..."

Miles was standing there, holding Evangeline in his arms. He was making his way blindly to the back room.

"Lets hurry! We can finally heal those wounds when he passes out!" Joe said as he made a path through the crowd.

"We're going too!" All the girls said at once, getting close to Joe as they could, he was a big guy after all, and he made an excellent crowd splitter.

As the group approached the infirmary, they saw Negi and the other fighters and Setsuna with the Library group. "There you are, we've been waiting for you to show up. Let's go see them!" Asuna shouted and opened the door.

They all entered and saw that they were behind a separator. They could make out the shadows, and it looked like Evangelin was beginning to straddle Miles.

They then heard a very girlish giggle. "Oh Miles-kun! No need to be so shy!" Came, what everyone thought to be, Evangeline's voice.

Then they heard Miles chuckle. "Well, kinda hard not too, when your looking at me like I'm a buffet laid out just for you. Now if you don't mind, as much as I love bleeding to death, I'd love it even more if you could cover these fang marks before others notice."

The group watched as Evangeline brought her lips to Miles's neck, and heard Miles shudder in pleasure as he fell back.

By now, Tigrae was cursing his bad luck, again. All the girls were blushing, Opie was wishing he was in Miles place and Joe was kind of ignoring it. Negi, was confused. Finally, the girls got over the shock of the scene and all ran towards the other side of the curtain, fire in four pairs of eyes.

"Hey! Leave Miles-... kun... alone." The girls said at once, but slowly stopped as they noticed blood running from Evangeline's lips.

"Oh? Please be quiet, Miles-kun is resting from that very trying battle. As you can see, I have taken care of his wounds." She told them with a superior smirk.

"But... h-how did you stop all that blood!" Yuuna asked.

"And what did you you do to him to make him faint like that?" Makie asked, looking at the peaceful look on his face.

Evangeline chuckled darkly as she wiped the blood from her lips and licked them with her tong afterwards. "The vampire's kiss, the only way for it to heal is for a vampire, or other creature that feeds on blood is to lick the wound. Of course, to mortals, the feeling of the kiss tends to be euphoric, some even pass out from pleasure." She said with a dreamy tone and smile that made Tigrae groan at not being on the receiving end of it.

"So, in other words, he passed out from an orgasm." Opie said bluntly.

"Yes." Was all Evangeline said. "Now, all of you take a seat, he told me before all of you got in here that he would be explaining some things." She then glanced at Negi. "Except for you, he has something special to tell you before and after your match with him." And with that, Negi was unceremoniously tossed out of the room.

"Now, what are your questions, I will answer anything I can. I have been with Miles for a good part of his life."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Yep thats right, I stop this chapter here because I want to know what everyone else wants to know about Miles. I know I kinda left him an enigma this entire story, but next chapter, he will reveal whatever you want.

Thanks to all you people who read. See you in the next chapter, "_Miles Vs. Negi! The fight neither can loose!"_


	18. Miles Vs Negi: A Fight Neither Can Lose

The rest of the Aegis Guard were on the floor, laughing so hard that tears were flowing from their eyes.

"You boys really need to grow up. At least Miles is able to receive that kind of pleasure from a woman, what have you boys got to say about that?" Evangeline taunted. That effectively shut the boys up. "Thats what I thought, now sit down and shut up."

"Bitch.." Opie muttered under his breath.

Evangeline sent him a death glare. "Excuse me? Care to repeat that?"

"I called you a bitch." Opie replied. Evangeline gave him a surprised look, then snapped her fingers and Opie was encased in a block of ice.

"Wait." Asuna interrupted. "We can ask any question?" She asked.

"Any within my knowledge, any that aren't well you'll just have to wait for him to wake up. I don't know when he will wake, but it will be before his match."

"Ok, the one that has been bugging me the most is his age. How is it he can be fifteen hundred years old?" Asuna asked.

Evangeline smirked. She knew this question would be first. "Well in order to understand why he is so old, you have to go back to his time era..."

_It was the Year 500, and Miles, age 11, learning the ways of the magi from Merlin, 7 years after an incident that destroyed his home town. Miles was a very lucky person, for he was the only one, besides Merlin, who knew the location of Merlin's Library, which held every spell known to the Magi's of that time. The Library resided inside a cave an went several floors underneath. Every night, Miles could be found studying these books, expanding his power and knowledge. But for all the books there, there was one that Merlin forbade him to read, a book full of wizarding and magi spells, that were forbidden by magical law._

_One such spell was known as the everlasting youth curse._

"Wait a second." Asuna interrupted. "Everlasting Youth _Curse_? Why would it be a curse, I would think its a blessing."

Evangeline gave her a glare. "Walk a mile in his shoes, seen what he's seen, and let us know if you still think its a blessing. Can I continue? Thank you."

_Now Miles was a special young Magi. His family had a special abilities involving their eyes. It was gender specific, males and females gaining a different ability. The males of the Bostwick family had the ability to copy anything, and I mean anything, just by seeing it once. None could explain how it worked, just that it did._

_Females had the more deadly of the powers, the ability to cancel magic. The "Bostwick women were famous for their fighting ability. They were a magi's worst enemy for that fact. _

"Excuse me." Tigrae interrupted. "Is their a reason you are discussing Miles family history? Not that its not interesting or anything, but is their a point?"

Evangeline sent him a death glare also. "If you must know, yes. Now if you don't mind." She snapped her fingers and Tigrae suddenly found himself unable to talk. "Two down." She said, sending a smirk in Joe's direction.

_August, only son to one of the greatest Magi ever, Morgana Le Fay. He came to his mothers power upon her death. His lust for power knowing no bounds, he sought a way to live forever, in order to escape death. He then learned of two things. One, Merlin had a spell that would make him young forever, and two, the last known male Bostwick was with Merlin. _

_The spell was located in Merlin's Library, which only Merlin and the young Bostwick boy knew the location of. So, he staged an attack on a nearby province under King Arthur's control, hoping to lure the boy there. His plan succeeded perfectly, as he was able to sneak into that battle, kidnap Miles when he was so tired from fighting that he couldn't defend himself, and attempt to brainwash._

_For six years, he tortured young Miles, probing his mind and whipping him, hoping to break the young mans will. After five years, August got desperate and began to kill random people in front of him, playing on the boys mind. It only took one beautiful young lady to bring Miles to submission._

_Now that he had Miles, his first order was to kill the girl, which sent Miles spiraling into despair, leaving his mind for August to use as he pleased. Delving deep into his memories, he searched, and found, the location of Merlin's library, and the book which held the spell he was looking for. _

_After casting the Everlasting Youth Curse, he then decided he wanted an obedient, and powerful slave for all eternity, and proceeded to cast it on Miles._

_About 100 years after the casting, Miles managed to break free, only to discover his fate of slavery. Enraged, Miles stole the book, brought it back to the library, and destroyed it all._

"A slave for all eternity huh? I guess he did have some time to learn a few things. That explains how he knows so much." Setsuna said.

"But, if he was able to break free, why couldn't he stay like that?" Konoka asked.

"The Reaper." She said simply, then turned to Miles, and muttered a spell under her breath. "Don't worry, I just put him into a dreamless sleep. He won't be able to hear this part." She sighed sadly. "Sorry, but he hates hearing of this. You see, during all those torture sessions, Miles did snap at some point, he created someone who would take his place for each time he was tortured."

"Leon?" Nodoka asked.

"No, Leon was created to be the Reapers jailer and protector of Miles's mind. You see, both Leon and the Reaper are his personalities. Though, I have a hard time explaining it, but his personalities only truly come out when a certain person is by. August brings out the Reaper, but I am not quite sure what brings Leon out. Leon is a special case though, I have seen Miles transfer him to someone else to protect them."

"That is weird, a transfer of personalities." Yue said.

"Yeah," Evangeline said, chuckling. "He is a man of wonders." She said, gazing at his sleeping form.

"Uh, guys, what are you talking about?" Yuuna suddenly asking the questions Haruna and Akira were wondering.

Everyone in the room froze, slowly turning to said girls. _"Damn! I forgot they were here!" _Went through everyones heads.

"Boy, am I glad I was sleeping through that. I think I can take this question Eva-chan." Miles said as he woke up, smiling. "Well Yuuna-Chan, Akira-chan, Paru-chan. Eva-chan, Negi and myself are known as Magi, or Mage, people who can use the power of magic. Though, the punishment for revealing this is to be turned into an ermine and sent back to the home country, so you have to keep this a secret, ok?"

"Wait." Akira interrupted. "Why did you just reveal that to use then?"

"Well, these idiots here decided to reveal things about me, so I figured you might want know what everything is. Feel free to ask one of the three stooges over there later." He told them with a wide grin, which became wider when he noticed that Tigrae had been silenced and all of Opie, save his head, was frozen. "Opie, how did you get out of that?"

"My element is fire, what did you expect dippy?" He retorted. With a snap of Miles fingers, he was once again, encased in ice.

"Ah, I love doing that to him." He said, smiling. "He is such a good target. So, any other questions?"

"How long have you known Evangeline-sama?" Setsuna asked.

"Ah, we have known each other a good 500 Years right, Eva-chan?" Miles looked to said person, smiling.

"Yeah, I remember like it was yesterday." Evangeline said, sighing happily.

_It was Fall in a castle town located somewhere in England, 500 years ago. The city was celebrating their princess, Evangeline, seventh birthday. In just three years time, she will be able to ascend to the thrown of her fathers kingdom, as long as she found a suitable spouse, which brings us to the celebration that is happening in the ball room of the castle. _

"_This is so boring!" Evangeline complained in her head. She had been seeing could be suitors for hours. Their ages ranging from 5 to almost 40. "A majority of these guys are more than four times my age!"_

_Her greens eyes continued to scan the room with a glazed over look, not really looking at all. Her eyes then fell upon her father talking with a man dressed in a black robe and a staff on his back. "Who is that?" She wondered._

_Her curiosity was soon placated though as her father saw her and called her over. "Eva! Come here and meet Miles! He has just agreed to be your personal bodyguard." He said with a big smile. _

_She approached her father and this stranger known as Miles. She had yet to get a good look at him because of his hood, but she could feel a strange power radiating from him. "What is that? It feels... wonderful." She thought, a blush coming to her face. _

_Miles pulled his hood down, turned and looked down at her with kind eyes. "Strange, his eyes are two different colors." He had black hair, with slight gray streaks, that reached down to just below his shoulders, all tied back in a ponytail._

"_Good evening my princess, I am Miles Desidero, Magister Magi. It is my greatest pleasure to meet you." He said as he bowed deeply._

"_Magi? You can use magic!" She asked excitedly. "Can you teach me? Please!" _

_Miles looked at her with surprise, then chuckled. "Well, looks like we will have to add tutor to my list of jobs as well." He told the king, grinning. _

"So Miles was the one to teach you magic?" Yue asked.

"Yeah, he was very impressive. I learned all the basics in a week. Two days after that, I successfully casted _Ardescat_."

"Only two days?" Nodoka said quietly.

"Don't worry, Nodoka-chan. Eva-chan has it in her blood, plus the magic I used to radiate helped boost the effect." Miles told her.

"What do you mean, used to? You don't anymore?" Asuna asked.

Miles just held up his hand, showing a ring they never noticed before. "Magical suppressor. I used to radiate so much magic that it made it hard to hide, a side effect from my broken magical core. This also keeps me from having to use magic everyday in order to live. When a magical core breaks, the power surge is so great, that it kills the person. But for one reason or another, I was able to live. I now never have to use an unlocking key like Evan and Negi do, but I cant regulate the power so even the simplest healing spell could harm someone. But, with this ring, it regulates the power for me, keeping me safe."

"So, your in danger of dieing, everyday?" Konoka asked, worry laced in her voice.

Miles gave her a gentle smile. "Only if I don't have this ring on. Don't worry." Miles looked up at the clock. "Oh! Almost time for the next match! I'll see you all after the tournament." He glanced over at Opie, still in a block of ice. "Oh, I guess I can thaw him before I go." He snapped his fingers and Opie's head became free.

"I really hate you guys." Was all he said as he began to concentrate on getting the rest of his body free.

"Miles-kun, where did you go last night?" Ako asked timidly, her curiosity winning out.

Miles looked up and smiled gently at her. "I just had to clear my head, then I ran into Chao-chan, discussed a few things, like my match with Eva-chan, and a few other things. You guys don't need to know any more than that." He then got up and started for the door. He then turned back around to Yuuna, Akira and Haruna. "You can ask the others later about the basics. Right now, you may want to see my match against Negi. You should see a lot of magic."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"_I guess it was ok for me to tell them about magic, after all, if Chao-chan's plan comes to fruition, the entire world will know. Which should be a good thing." _Miles thought as he walked towards the arena. _"I wonder if Negi will be disappointed I took Chaos side in this?"_

"Hello Miles-kun." Miles looked up to see the other robed contestant in the tournament.

"Hey there Colonel-san, or can I call you by your real name yet?" Miles asked.

"Nope! Please continue to call me Colonel Sanders." He said with a smile. "You sure have changed since you got here Miles-kun. Changed so much, normally you wouldn't let a single person get as close to you as these people have."

"Your right, normally I wouldn't. But August now knows where I am, and who my allies here are. If I left, he would attack, and most likely kill them all. So there is no way for me to leave now."

"Ah, and here I thought is was because you didn't want to watch anyone move on with out you."

Miles sent Colonel Sanders a sharp glare. "I won't deny what you say, I am quite sick of being left behind by those I call friends. I mean look at you, when we met, you were the age I look." Miles brought his hands to his face and sighed at the sight of them. "I have been a 16 year old for much too long. And It's all that bastards fault. My hands are so covered in blood because of him as well. Too much innocent blood is on them now, so perhaps I am not to allowed a happy ending now, fated to walk the earth for all eternity alone." he said sadly as he hung his head.

"Eh, that mite not be true." That perked Miles head up quickly. "Here, let me tell you something." He bent down and whispered in Miles ear.

Miles's eyes went wide. "Could that really work?" he asked.

"I know it can, and all you have to do is meet me in the finals" He said with a smirk.

"All I have to do is beat Negi then." he said, contemplating, then a smirk formed on his face as well. "No problem."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Thank you for your patience! We are finally done repairing the ring from that last match! Contestant Miles has shown himself as a formidable force, if the state of the ring is any sign!" Asakura announced.

The match between Kaede and Colonel Sanders was about to begin. Miles was sitting in the contestants area with Ku Fei and Sakura Mei, ready to see just how good Kaede is. He had only heard good things from Setsuna and Ku Fei.

Sakura was leaning against Miles, looking onto the stage as Kaede and Colonel Sanders got into position. She turned to Miles and looked up into his eyes. She noticed that they shined briefly before a light began to swirl. She gasped, remembering back to her training, the ability of the lost family, the Bostwick's. "M-miles-san! Your a Bostwick!" She practically shouted.

Miles jumped and covered her mouth quickly. "Sh! You trying to get the homeland after me again? Yes, I am the last Bostwick, but please stay quiet about it, I'll answer questions later." he turned his attention back to the match.

Miles was learning many things from Kaede. He had traveled through Japan once before in the past, but never thought of learning ninjitsu. As for the Colonel, he was learning all this handy gravity magic he had never thought to use. _"My age must finally be catching up with me! So many things to learn. Just proves that even if you live as long as I have, you can never truly learn everything."_

"Its Sanders win." he said, bringing everyones eyes to him.

"How do you know?" Ku Fei asked him.

"Watch, you'll see." He pointed as Colonel Sanders pulled a card out of his sleeve. They all watched, wide eyed as Sanders seemed to turn into someone else, and beat Kaede down.

Negi watched all of this wide eyed, his thoughts were so jumbled that Miles was able to catch most of them.

"_W-what was that? Is he really my father? Was this the person who showed up that night all those years ago?"_

"_Guess Al is going to have a lot to explain later."_

"Alright, looks like it is our turn Negi." He said, smiling at the young boy. Negi jumped at his words, remembering who he was suppose to be fighting against.

"Y-yeah, lets go." He replied nervously.

"_Well thats no good." _Miles thought as he heard Asakura announce their arrival. _"He's all nervous. I'm not THAT threatening am I?" _He thought with amusement.

"Finally, there are only two matches left in the Mahora Martial Arts Tournament!" Asakura shouted to the excited crowd. "Now then, who are the contestants that have made their way up to the 14th match that everyones concerned about!"

"In the first match, a heated battle was played out between him and Glasses of Death Takahata. And in the second match, he obtained a magnificent victory over the mysterious giant doll, the astonishing child teacher, contestant Negi Springfield!"

"And from the Mahora Middle School Security Team, his martial arts skill astounded us as he defeated contestant Kagurazaka. And in his second match, his strange powers wowed us as he defeated contestant McDowell in a high speed battle. Lets hear it for Contestant Miles Desidero!" The audience erupted in applause as both boys were introduced.

The took their positions across from each other and stared into the others eyes. Miles noticed Negi begin to tremble. "Miles-san, a-actually..." Negi began to say.

Miles caught where this was going and smiled. "Yeah Negi, I was thinking the same thing. I won't hold back either. Lets both do this at our full strength."

**In the audience,** the boys of the Aegis Guard were taking bets.

"I got 5000 yen on Miles winning within the first 5 minuets." Opie said.

"I got Miles winning, 20000 yen, 7 minuets and 43 seconds." Joe bet.

"Negi's win by audience vote, 55000 yen." Was Tigrae's. Joe and Opie looked at him wide eyed and took that bet.

"You honestly think Negi-kun is going to win Tigrae-san?" Konoka asked.

"Honestly? I'm not sure. But, if what I've been reading on my laptop is correct, and if this match goes on that long, I think he will win." He told her quietly so the Opie and Joe couldn't hear him.

"Wait? Talking about him on line?" Yue responded as she looked under Tigrae's arm.

**Back in the ring.**

Negi seemed to snap himself back to normal at Miles words. Miles watched him with much interest, his eyes gaining the swirling light once again. Miles began to mimic his moves.

"Now then, the 14th match..." Asakura

"_Mea Virga!" _They shouted in unison, their staffs, one next to Ku Fei, the other next to Kaede, flew into their hands.

"Begin!"

Negi used his instant movement to get behind Miles before he could do anything. Negi used his staff and hit Miles in the back. _"Ouka Soushou, Taikouchou gyosei!" _(Cherry Blossom Spear Thrust, Taikou Fishing Stance) The resounding energy blast seemed to go right through Miles.

"Is it over already!" Yuuna asked out loud.

Negi's face told them otherwise, it had dropped as he noticed that his attack did nothing.

"Pathetic." Miles said in a deep, menacing voice as he glared over his shoulder, his illuminated eyes flashing dangerously. _"Shinmei-ryuu, Ougi, Hyakuretsu Oukazan!" _(Raging Hundred Cherry Blossom Slash) Miles shouted as he brought his staff around in a wide sweep, creating a whirlwind of cherry blossoms around himself and Negi, who was being beaten by them.

In the stands, Setsuna was staring wide eyed. "How on earth could he have learned that! I never showed it to him." She said, shocked.

"Odds are he has fought a Shinmei-ryuu Swordsman in the past." Joe said, watching the timer for the match closely.

Miles followed up his slash with a backwards flip kick to the jaw, launching him in the air. He brought 2 fingers up to his lips. _"Kaede Ninpo!" _There standing in the middle of the stage were four different Miles.

"He is truly gifted. He learned my technique in only 45 minuets." Kaede said with a smile.

3 of them jumped in the air, one grabbing Negi, who threw him to another, who hit him with seven magic arrows, which sent him in the direction of the third, who was holding his hand out, Ki gathering into it. _"Inugami Ryuu Air Fang!" _A Fang shaped bolt of energy shot forth from his hand, missing Negi but only barely. The shadows of Miles then all disappeared as Negi felt something warp around his wrists and ankles. He was suddenly plummeting towards the ring, being held in place. Miles jumped up and gave Negi a sinister smile as they passed, Negi became tied to the rings ground, struggling to move.

"Very gifted, it takes years to control strings like that." Evangeline said with a smirk.

Miles hovered above the ring, staring down at Negi. "_Dominus Aerialis_, _Emittam_."13 wind arrows form around Miles as he smirked, and began to rocket towards the stationary Negi. _"Ultimate Ou Ka Houken!" _The arrows of wind began to swirl around his fist.

Negi,seeing his own move being used against him, struggled to get out of his invisible bindings. As Miles got closer, time seemed to slow down. Negi began to build up all his power into his wrists and ankles, overloading the magical strings and breaking the strings. He jumped up just in time to get a glancing blow from Miles's attack, which created a huge hold in the ring.

The audience was silent during the whole exchange, which took all of 2 minuets (Opie was dancing in his seat.). Miles jumped from the hole and sat there watching it, waiting for Negi to emerge.

"Boya was able to break that too easily. Perhaps he can only copy to an extent, he probably trains hard after learning how to do something to master it. Which means those clones weren't whole, and they didn't hit as hard as he wanted." Evangeline explained.

As Negi began to pull himself from the crater, he wheezed and coughed up blood, sensing Miles, he quickly looked up into Miles's eyes.

"Whats wrong with you Negi!" Miles shouted. "I know your better than this!" Miles lunged at Negi, who used instant movement to dodge, but was caught from behind by Miles. "That was pathetic." Miles told him as he threw him to the ground again.

Negi picked himself back up. "Whats wrong Negi? It's as if your no good at all. You had better movements in your fight against Takahata." He lunged forward, his staff in hand. Negi put his up to block. "Do you understand why you are not good right now?" Negi jumped back and blocked another attack. "That is because your heart has been captured by your father, Nagi Springfield." Negi attempted another instant movement only to find Miles at the end of it. "That sucked." Miles commented as he punched Negi in the face.

"Fixations, dreams, goals. In your case, chasing after your father is what forms the source of your talents and powers, right? But, if you only look ahead, it's possible you might trip on a stone beside you. Or, perhaps." At this point, a cherry blossom landed on Negi's hand. "You might even miss the flowers blooming beside you. Right now, I am your oppennet Negi, not your father, not Evangeline, me. Please stay focused on me alone. And about those days of chasing your father. About Nodoka-chan, Chamo-san and all the others, do not forget about any of us." Miles got back in his stance. "Now, come at me like you mean it!"

Negi took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Miles smiled at this. _"It looks like he aged so fast in just... well 7 minuets according to the timer."_

"Right Miles-san! I am only looking at you! Here I come!" Suddenly, Negi vanished, then Miles's face met the ring floor.

"Ouch.." her muttered as he got back up. He then looked to Negi and smiled. "Now this is the Negi I know!" Miles and Negi suddenly became just a bunch of flashes and sounds connecting around the ring, moving so fast that only a certain few in the arena could keep up with their moves.

The clock began to tick away at the last seconds of the match, and no one had yet to see the two slow down. Then, at 10 seconds left, they re appeared. Negi looking tired, bloody and bruised, with Miles not looking much better. They both made one final dash at each other, Miles striking high and Negi going for the mid section. Negi easily dodged the attack while his own attack connected.

Miles coughed up blood and smiled as he fell backwards.

"Contestant Miles is down! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5." Asakura counted, then looked up at the match timer. It had gone pass 15 minuets. "eight, nine! Te..." She froze. There standing up was Miles, smirking over at Negi. "Did you honestly think I would let you just win? I am not Takahata."

"Time is up! In the event of the match going over the time limit, the winner is chosen by our audience!" Asakura announced. "So audience? Who is it? Is it Contestant Miles?" There was a loud roar from the audience.

"Or... Contestant Negi?" The crowd roared their approval, claiming their winner.

"Go Child sensei! Your father is waiting for you!" Someone said.

Negi looked around confused. "What? My father?"

"Thats right kid. For beating me, you get to face your father in the next match. But remember, what ever happens, never forget to enjoy life, alright? As for me, its nap time." And with that, Miles passed out.

In the stands, John was counting his winnings, while puffing away on a cigarette, a huge smile adorning his face. "You boys should know better than to bet against me."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Sorry for the wait, I just can't seem to keep my mind on a chapter.

About Miles's eyes: if you try to picture them, think Sasuke, from Naruto. His Sharingan eye. Only keep the eyes their normal color and instead of black line with 3 comas, make them light and 2 comas. And when I meant anything, I meant anything, like bloodline limits (Hint hint at future stories)

Its really winding down folks. Next chapter is going to be a fun chapter. Because Miles and his friends have not had any fun in awhile, and this is also where I divert into an AU. From here on out its all my own head, so I hope I'll do ok.

Thanks for reading and please R&R.


	19. Doorknobs and Mad Scientists

Negi was standing on top of the bridge linking Mahora to the outside world. If one didn't know better, they would say the boy had aged rapidly in a short amount of time from the look in his eyes.

"Hey kiddo." Came a voice from behind him. Negi turned his head and saw Miles standing there, looking as though nothing had happened at all that day. "He is a good man."

"My dad?" Negi asked.

"Yeah, he's the one that originally helped me. Our first and only fight, he was the only one who could tell that I wasn't me, and helped me break free. The only time between then and now when August took control, was that time Setsuna stabbed me. Your father helped me isolate the Reaper and trap him in a cell deep within my head."

"Wait, so the Reaper is you?"

Miles sighed, he hated to think he was, but knew it was true. "Yeah, you could say that the Reaper is my scape goat from pain. You see, back when I was ten, I was captured by August's forces. For six years I was tortured, he wanted my bloodline on his side. You know of the Bostwick bloodline right?"

Negi shook his head. "I am afraid not. During school, I only concentrated on getting stronger."

Miles chuckled. "Well, you are his son, so I guess thats normal. We have two separate abilities which are divided among gender. The males get the ability to copy ANYTHING, except for the females ability, the ability to cancel magic."

Negi froze suddenly, then asked. "Does your entire bloodline have the same color eyes as you?" He questioned, thinking to his red haired, double colored eyed friend of his.

Miles gave him a knowing smirk. "Yes, but lets refrain from telling Asuna-chan that she is partially related to me ok? Id like to figure out what happen to her parents first."

Negi jumped up and shouted at Miles. "But she's all alone! She thinks she has no one in the world! Let her know that at least part of her family is alive!"

"Hey, hey calm down. Id love to tell her, nothing more would make me happy. But I can't give her that hope and then suddenly have it taken away."

"What do you mean?" Negi asked, calming down slightly.

Miles sighed deeply. "What I mean, Negi, is that I don't know when my time here will be up. Either August will regain control of the Reaper, or fate will finally step in and send me on the next adventure. I can't let her know, then for her to loose me. It would hurt that much more. But, before you shout at me again." Miles said as he noticed Negi stand up again. "When I am finally free of my curse, I will tell her."

"Deal, and I will hold you to it too." Negi said holding out his hand.

Miles smiled down at the young Magi in training. "Deal it is. Now, time for another deal." He said as he shook Negi's hand. "How would you like it if I trained you?"

Negi's eyes lit up. "Really? But I am already training with Evangeline-san and Ku Fei-san." He said sadly.

"Well, lucky for you, I will probably bring Ku Fei-chan along so I can figure out your style, and train her in whatever she wants as well. And Eva-chan? She will come along to be your training partner as well." Miles explained, then continued. "In fact, I was planning on helping train all the members of your team." He said as an afterthought.

"Really? Are you sure you can keep up with that many people?" asked Negi.

Miles gave a deep chuckle. "Oh I am sure I can do it. I trained up to 30 Magi at once, I'm sure 10 girls, a dog demon and you won't kill me. I did train those three jokers you met." He told him with a smile.

"Then I accept!" Negi shouted excitedly, forgetting all about his father for the moment.

"Alright, but before we go any further." Miles said, then snapping his fingers, they began to glow. He brought his glowing finger and placed it above Negi's heart. He lightly touched his robes and that spot began to shine. When the light went away, Negi saw the Aegis Guard insignia on his robe. "Welcome to the Aegis Guard, son of Nagi. We know that you will go far." His smile grew bigger. "One step closer to your father now." He told him.

Unshed tears formed in the corners of Negi's eyes. "Yeah." He said softly.

"So, tell me, any plans now?" Miles asked.

"Well, Chachamaru-san invited me to her clubs outdoor tea ceremony."

"I haven't been to one of those in a long time, what are we waiting for?" Miles exclaimed excitedly. "Lets go!" And with that, he jumped off the edge of the bridge, forgetting that normal people just cant do that.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Wow! This is amazing! I've never seen a Japanese garden before!" Negi exclaimed.

"Yeah, they are always beautiful, but the women who are usually in them," As they rounded the corner, Chachamaru in a kimono came into view. "Are the most beautiful flower in these gardens. Ohayo, Chachamaru-chan!" Miles called out.

Chachamaru looked up and greeted the two. "Ah, Miles-san and Negi-sensei, thank you for coming, are your wounds already...?" She asked, trailing off at the end.

"We're both a picture of health." Miles told her. "Eva-chan fixed up the holes in my neck so I am as good as new."

"Yes, we are alright Chachamaru-san, thank you for your hard wor.." Negi was cut off by the sound of an all girl stampede.

"Negi-kun! Miles-kun! Good Job!" Negi's class said all at once as tackled said boys to the ground.

"You two surprised us! We had no idea you two were THAT strong!" Misa said.

"Hey! Get off of them! They are still injured!" Ayaka yelled to her classmates. The girls got off, afraid that they had hurt the boys. They had nothing to fear as Miles was laughing about it and Negi was just confused.

"You have to tell us, how much of that was real?" Madoka asked.

"It was amazing, it looked like a CG movie!" Sakurako said excitedly.

"Ah! But more importantly than that! Your father Negi-kun. Was that story true?" Madoka asked him.

"Was that hottie earlier your dad? There were talks that he was just a fake, but.." Misa started.

"Fake..." Negi repeated faintly, unshed tears forming in his eyes.

All the girls stared in shock as the saw tears form in their sensei's eyes. Ayaka was the first to rise to the occasion.

"You people! Such an undelicate things to say! It is an incredibly serious problem for Negi-sensei and you people thoughtlessly.." She said, starting her rant till she was cut off by Negi.

"Ah! No, its alright Iincho-san!" Negi said. "About my dad... it's true. The person I fought in the finals was kind of the real thing, yet not the real thing."

"Then it really was a disguise by that Colonel guy?" Misa asked, and Negi nodded.

"So, in the end you still don't know where your dad is?" Negi nodded again.

"I see." Said Madoka, her eyes getting misty.

"It must have been so tough for you Negi-kun." Misa said, wiping a stray tear away.

"Alright! Lets drink!" Yuuna yelled.

"Drink? Its still daytime." Ako said.

"We still got second place! So lets have a 'Congrats on second place!' party!"

"Hey? What about me! I got third!" Miles said as he began to feel left out.

"Negi-sensei, it is about time." Chachamaru said as she emerged from the tiny house near the center of the garden.

"Ah, yes. Um, it's not a good idea to drink, so... won't everyone participate in an outdoor tea ceremony?" Negi suggested.

"Huh?" Makie asked.

"Outdoor tea ceremony? Whats that?" Yuuna asked, confused.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Wa! I've always wanted to try on a kimono!" Negi said.

"Well, it is the school festival Negi-sensei." Chachamaru said as she attempted to help Negi put his kimono on.

"Ah, I haven't worn a Kimono since the days of the samurai." Miles said as he finished putting on his dark blue and white kimono. "All I need now is a katana. Oh yeah!" Miles went to his clothing and pulled out card. "_Adeat!"_ The card began to shine brightly and whine it finally died down, Miles had a katana hooked under his Obi. "Ah much better."

"Miles-san? Was that your _Pactio _card?" Negi asked as he was unbuttoning his shirt.

"Huh? Oh yeah, it turns into a weapon handle. I can't quite remember the name of it, but I can copy any weapon I see with it, and call it again at any point, watch. _Novo!"_ His katana began to change into a staff. "_Novo!" _The staff then became a nunchaku. "_Novo!" _The nunchaku became a whip. "_Novo!" _The whip became a katana once again. "See? Comes in handy when fighting against multiple opponents."

"Cool, you also said the age of the samurai? So you were here all those years ago?" Negi asked, truly interested in Mile's unique past.

"Yeah, it was great. I met this one guy, Kenshin Himura. He was a great samurai, but thats a story from another time." Miles then turned towards the readers and winks.

"Ah! C-chachamaru-san! I can put the bottom on myself!" Negi said in a panic.

"Is that so?" She asked simply as she helped him take off his shirt.

"Wow, Chachamaru-chan, helping Negi out of his clothing?" Miles said in a lewd tone, causing both to blush, which Miles thought was weird for Chachamaru, who was a robot.

Miles continued to watch the two, noticing Chachamaru's movements as she helped Negi dress. When she made the comment on Negi's wound he received from his father, the look of sorrow did not pass Miles or Chachamaru's notice.

"Chachamaru-san, are you there? There are still a few things I want to ask you..." Chisame asked as she opened the door, revealing Negi, his shirt unbuttoned and Chachamaru kneeling in front of him, tying his belt, but from her angle it looked like untying. "Excuse me." She said quickly, slamming the door as Miles broke down in laughter.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ah! Negi-kun, Miles-kun! Oh is that Hasegawa with them?" Yuuna asked.

"Negi-kun! Miles-kun!" Makie yelled out. "Tadaa! How do we look?" She asked as all the girls made a pose in their kimono's.

"Wa! Everyone is so pretty!" Negi exclaimed as he clapped excitedly at their poses.

"Wow." Was all Miles could say and think as he took in the sights around him. "Like I told you Negi, the most beautiful thing about this garden, are the flowers in it." He told Negi with a smile.

"Your right." Negi responded.

"Al-right! Lets get this tea ceremony started!" The cheerleaders said together.

The tea ceremony went on without mishap, except when there was the misunderstanding between Ayaka and the rest of the class when she spilled her tea on her kimono and fell over, exposing all of her leg and bottom for the world to see. This caused both Miles and Negi to blush, but then for the rest of the girls to spill their tea, expose their legs and ask the boys to clean them up. Miles then knew, it was going to be a very long day.

"Well, joking aside, things might get tougher for Negi-kun from here on." Yuuna said.

"That was a joke!" Fuka said.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Negi asked.

"Well, since both yours and Miles-kun's match were so incredible, you'll probably get a bunch of people trying to gather materials on you." Yuuna told him.

"Yeah, yeah. On top of that, your a genius child, and Miles-kun has amnesia, you both are full of topics to talk about." Misa added.

"If the media comes for you, it would be best to run away." Yuuna informed them.

"Yeah, if you get caught during the festival, you might not be able to do anything anymore."

"Those things aside, whats important now Negi-sensei, is your father." Ayaka said. "Are there no clues?" She asked as she served him tea.

"Y-yes, before I was born my dad was missing." Negi told her.

"That may be true Negi." Miles said, interrupting. "But you have yet to ask me and my connections."

"What! You know where my father is?" Negi said loudly, getting up into a kneeling position.

As Miles was about to open his mouth to speak, they felt the earth began to shake under them. "What the?"

"There they are! Contestants Miles Desidero and Negi Springfield! Just like the Tea Ceremony club member said!"

"Oh damn! The press!" Miles shouted.

"What! Really!" Makie said.

"I got this one under control!" Miles announced as he stepped forward. Then he saw how many there were. "On second thought, they are all yours Negi." And with that, he snapped his fingers and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

All the girls face faulted at Miles being a coward. "Miles-kun!" They screamed.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"So you ran away?" Tigrae asked as he puffed on his cigarette, leaning against a tree.

When Miles had disappeared, he brought Negi to the forest behind Library Island and called the Aegis Guard.

"Hey, you know how I hate media. I just didn't think there would be so many!"

"Well, you did fly, perform feats of super human abilities and walk on water. I wouldn't be surprised if you start getting worshiped as a god." Joe told him.

Miles hung is head in defeat. "Oh man, not again. I went trough that already in this lifetime!"

"Hey, don't worry. I am sure your not the only one being chased. Probably everyone in the tournament today is being chased." Joe said, trying to make things seem better, and failing.

"Well, off of this strange subject, I can't help but notice that Negi is in our prestigious little club." Opie added as he looked up from cleaning his guns.

"Yep, meet the newest member of the Aegis Guard, and your fellow apprentice." Miles told them, standing up to walk over to Negi. "That reminds me, we still have to get you some proper robes and preferably a weapon of your choice. Hmm, well time to call him in."

The other three Aegis members looked up and smiled. "Oh good, I haven't seen my older brother in awhile." Opie sad as he came up next to Miles and Negi.

"Oh, god. He just likes making those flashy entrances. But, I do need my blade sharpened." He said as he pulled his spear from his back.

"Ok, now lets see. Which one was it." Miles then proceeded to pull out a remote control that was ten times too large to be hidden in his back pocket.

"Miles-san, where did you pull that from." Negi asked as Joe Tigrae and Opie all laughed.

"Trust me, you don't want to know." Joe said as Miles continued to search the remote for something.

"Aha! Here it is." Miles announced as he pushed the big red and white button with the letters "CC" on it. Suddenly, they began to hear a faint whistle in the distance.

"Ok gang, look for the spot." Miles announced as Tigrae,Joe and Opie began to search the ground. As the searched, the whistling sound became louder. "Guy's let's look faster! It's getting closer. Negi help us look!" Miles shouted as he looked up. He then found it, on Negi's forehead. "Negi... move!" he shouted as he picked Negi up and ran behind a tree.

_**CRASH! Bang! Tinkle!**_

The boys all look at each other. "Tinkle?" they all ask each other.

"Sounds like Bob to me." Opie said as he got out from his cover.

What Negi saw stunned him. In the spot he was just standing was a Circuit City turk. "Where did that come from?" he asked.

Everyone pointed up, like it was obvious. "Up." Joe said.

"With Bob, we've learned not to ask too many questions." Opie responded.

Suddenly, the cab of the truck opened and smoke poured out. There, standing there staring back at the group of five was a 6 foot, brown haired, brown eyed man with a goatee, though if he shaved it, he would look twelve, wearing a black shirt with white words that read 'Procrastinators unite... tomorrow'. "Greetings, from the world of tomorrow!"

Everyone stared at him, four thinking the same thing. _"Idiot." _"Bob, shut it." Opie said. "We need to see your stock."

"Oh fine, you guys suck, no flare." He said as he walked to the back of his truck and opened it up. When the door opened, what they saw was just a door.

"Oh, you installed a door finally?" Miles said as they walked up the ramp towards the door. Negi followed, not sure why there was just a door in there. His jaw hit the floor as Miles walked through the door, then Tigrae, Joe, Opie and finally Bob. Bob then stuck his head back out.

"You! Short one! This way!" And with that said, he disappeared again.

Negi, overly cautious, inched towards the door. Miles then reached out and yanked him through the door. Negi fell forward, losing his balance. When he finally looked up, his jaw hit the floor. Inside the door was a fully functional house, or laboratory, Negi couldn't figure it out. Off to the side, he noticed a young woman sitting in a glass box with holes. She had long brown hair, brown eyes in a sailor uniform and knee high, leather, boots, holding a Magnadoodle. Upon seeing Negi, she scribbled onto her magnadoodle and held it up. It read, 'Help me please!'.

"Oh, pay no attention to her. That's Bob's girlfriend. This is what happens when you ask him too many questions." Miles informed Negi as he began to pull him away.

"Don't tap the glass!" Bob shouted from across the room.

"Bob, how is this possible." Negi asked. This cause Miles, Tigrae, Joe and Opie to groan.

"I'm so glad you asked!" Bob shouted. "For I, the genius, Bobbo the Great, have invented infinite space!"

"How did you make that?" Negi asked, missing the girl's sign saying 'Don't Ask!'

"Don't know! Drunken binge I think. The day was a blur, all I can remember is waking up in the trunk of my truck and there was a big hole! I mean it was huge! And for some reason, I just wanted to walk into it! So I did! After noticing that I hadn't been crushed, teleported or any other fun thing like that, I decided to build a rather large house here! Here let me show you around!"

Thus began the torture that Negi as Bob. He was shown the spa room, war room, library (which was connected to Kari's Bob's girlfriend's name room, and she was let in on good behavior.) chemical room ("The bangy, fizzy room!" Bob announced happily.) a hall with just doors, that lead to other doors. A stairway that went nowhere, a dance floor, and a 'Which way is up?' room.

"Wheres your kitchen, or your bathroom?" Negi asked.

Bob stopped suddenly. "Oh yeah! I knew I forgot something!" There were suddenly six thuds as everyone but Bob face faulted. "Oh, I am sure they are here somewhere, maybe back in the door hallway. Oh! You must see this invention! I call it, the black hole. You remember those old cartoon shows where someone would draw a black hole, and you could just walk right through the wall it was on? Well thats what this is! Watch!" Bob said as he tossed one on the ceiling and another just below it. "Opie! Come here!" Bob called.

Opie came over two minuets later. "What's up Bob?" He asked.

Bob then pushed him into the hole. Opie screamed bloody murder as he fell out of site, only to appear several seconds later through the top hole and back into the bottom one. "Damn... you... Bob!" Opie said at each pass.

"Ok Bob, enough messing around." Miles said as he caught Opie's gun, which was being aimed at Bob after said person got out of the black hole trap. "We came here to get Negi some battle robes, and a weapon if possible."

"No fun at all, anyways, this way..." Bob said, trailing off as he began to sniff the air.

**A/N: Warning! What you are about to see is what happens when three friends and Myself are bored, hungry and sitting in Ponderosa**

"Who did it?" he asked in a menacing tone? "Who farted?"

Tigrae paled instantly as he was about to open his mouth to shout out the safe word, he was drowned out by Bob bellowing "DOORKNOB!" Tigrae began to panic as four magical arrows came at him. He ran for the closest door and touched the handle, sighing in relief.

Bob began to laugh. "That is a door 'handle my friend, not a door knob. I purposely made sure there were NO doorknobs for just this reason." Bob announced as he reached into his bag o' fun stuff and pulled out a rubber chicken, which he threw at Tigrae, who dodge. The chicken the exploded behind him.

"Whats going on?" Negi asked, very confused.

"Doorknob. If you are caught farting, and don't announce 'Safety' which is the safety word, you get beat up, badly, until you touch a doorknob. I like to think of it as survival training." He then smiled and went to shoot another magic arrow at Tigrae, who was gone. "Where did he go!" He shouted.

"I'm checking the big map now!" Bob announced as a huge world map descended from the ceiling. "He is just entering Mahora! Lets go!" Bob told them, only to find that everyone was gone. "Damn!"

**Mahora**

Tigrae knew he was in trouble. Every time he got near a doorknob, they would blow up. _"Stupid Bob and his inventions! Who invents something to blow up JUST doorknobs!"_ He though as he lit another cigarette while running. (Yes, he can do it.) He stopped and turned around as he heard crashing and screaming. Coming up the road he was on was Bob's truck speeding towards him, Opie was in the side seat assembling a rather large gun. "Oh shit." Was all Tigrae could say before he was hit by Miles from the side.

"Distracted? I taught you better than that!" He yelled as he punched Tigrae again. All Tigrae could do was run. "So, world wide chase again eh? Oh boy!" Miles said with an evil smile.

**Pacific Ocean**

Tigrae was running scared, yes running over the water. Behind him, he could see Joe swimming after him at an incredible rate. Next to him was Opie, in a row boat. Just barely in front of them was Miles, gliding on his staff.

"Wait, wheres Bob?" Tigrae asked himself. Suddenly, a periscope appeared next to Opie. Bob's evil laughter could be heard from below. Opie just looked over at him a gave him the bird.

"Damn you! You shouldn't of kicked me out!"

"Fire torpedo one!" Was heard form underneath the waves. A shadow formed behind Tigrae.

"Oh shit! _Sagitta Magica!_" He shouted and blew up the torpedo.

More laughter was heard, sending chills up his spine. "Firing the Trident!" Suddenly, a huge missile came from the waves.

"Oh baby! I've always wanted to do this!" Opie yelled as he pulled out a large leather strap and quickly wrapped it around the missile, and began to ride it. "Woohoo! Wait... Missile's explode!" He suddenly realized as he noticed he was gaining ground on Tigrae. "Oh this won't end well." Was all he said as the missile exploded, injuring no one but Opie.

"Bob! Are you that crazy! We could have been killed!" Miles yelled at him as Joe tried to catch up with his beating heart.

**Texas**

Tigrae was sitting in the shade of a cacti, resting from the chase. _"I can't believe they actually blew up a doorknob factory, just to keep chasing me!"_

The ground then began to rumble, Tigrae poked his head out to see Joe ridding a bull, Miles running next to him and Opie riding the Circuit City truck, which was now adorned with bull horns.

"I see you Tigrae!" Opie shouted as he pulled out an elephant rifle and proceeded to fire.

"Don't you know what overkill is!" Tigrae screamed as he raced off.

**Germany**

Tigrae was tired. Running three fourths around the world in five hours can really tire a guy out.

"Das boot!" Was heard from a tent nearby. Tigrae decided to inspect, what he saw made him smile. There was a crowd of people cheering on four people chugging beer from a boot sized glass.

"Heaven." All 5 boys said. Tigrae jumped back as he saw them.

"Oh don't worry about it right now. Break time. Come on youngins, let me teach you how to drink!"

Six rounds of 'Das Boot' later (Miles won all six), the boys were once again chasing Tigrae, with alight stagger.

**Mahora**

Tigrae finally arrived back in Mahora, and it was getting late. Finally, he saw it. A doorknob Bob hadn't blown up. He reached out and touched it. He gave a loud cheer as he fell asleep.

"Ah it's always so much fun to torture him." Miles said as the other brought him into Bob's truck to rest.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"So this is Library Island? I've been here for about two months and have yet to go in here." Miles told Negi as they walked into the library in disguise. Negi was dressed up in a loose fitting cat outfit, complete with tail. Miles had a Half white mask (Think Phantom of the Opera) and a new black robe, with no crest on it.

"So the girls are leading a tour?"

"Mmhmm, as their teacher, I must attend. That and I am really interested in this place. There are many magical books in here." Negi told him.

"Really? H'm, do you know how old they are?" Miles asked.

"I couldn't tell on my first trip through, but a lot of these books a ultra rare."

Miles became very interested in the library. _"Maybe, just maybe, one of Merlin's old books are here!"_

They entered the library and Miles shivered. "Wow, I think someone just walked over my grave." He told Negi.

"Why do you say that?"

"Just a feeling I got."

They searched for Nodoka and the others for fifteen minuets until they finally found them talking to Haruna, whose back was to them.

"Ah, everyone there you are. We've been looking for you." Negi said as he began to walk towards them.

Miles took in the atmosphere and became scared as Haruna turned and looked at them.

"Welcome Negi-kun, Miles-kun, great outfits. Really- you both came at just the right time!" She told them as she put her hands on Miles' shoulders. "Yeah, yeah stand right there." She then put her hands together in prayer. "Itadakimasu!" She said, then kissed Miles fully on the lips.

Miles was stunned. He had been expecting an attack, now a tung creeping into his mouth. He was about to fall into it when he realized he couldn't breath anymore. He began to flail is arms.

"Ah! It's not coming out! Maybe I have to put my tung in deeper!" Haruna said as she went to kiss Miles again.

"Stop!" Miles protested slightly, wanting to know why he was being kissed at least. "What are you doing?"

"Fufufu, Miles-kun, I want that so called 'Artifact' super dream item!" She announced as she pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

"What! How did Haruna-san know about the artifacts..?" Negi asked, stunned she found out.

"I-I-I'm sorry, the secret was leaked to Haruna-san as well." Nodoka stuttered to Negi.

"Well, that's alright. I figured she would find out eventually." Miles told the group.

"Yeah, I am already mentally prepared. Haruna-san is everyones friend." Negi said as he calmed down.

"Really – Oneesan is touched!" Haruna said happily. "I didn't imagine that the child teacher, Negi-kun, could have such a secretive hidden goal within him! And Miles-kun, I can't wait to start getting to know you secrets." She said as she licked her chops in Miles' direction, that was his cue to leave.

"Alright gang, I'm gonna go explore. See everyone in a bit." And with that, Miles literally ran trough the door.

As Miles finally slowed down to a jog, he finally took in the beauty of the library. The many trees and waterfalls that flowed trough made him feel at peace. "This place is incredible! I could live here!"

As he passed a waterfall, he couldn't help but stop and notice the books behind it. He looked both ways to make sure no one was around and slowly moved his hands left and right, parting the waterfall. He looked at the first book he could reach. It was a brown leather bound book with a face on the front. "No, impossible. I thought I destroyed you. You still have my ring?" Miles asked as he opened the mouth of the book and reached in, pulling out a silver ring. "I'll be damned, it is you! Necronomicon! I'll take care of you later." He told the book as he put it in his back pocket.

He searched around more, finding many interesting books, and slipping them into his back pocket. He then silently thanked Bob for expanding the size of his back pockets.

As Miles came to the end of a path, he noticed it opened up into a lake. "I wish I knew who made this place, and why they built all these traps into this place. Unless..." Miles said as he shed is robe and shirt and jumped into the water. He swam deeper, looking at the multiple books, wondering how they stay dry. As he reached the bottom,he encountered a barrier, curious, he broke through it and came into a air bubble.

"Weird, an air bubble at the bottom of a lake." He glanced around and noticed multiple books with high magical energies. One book in particular gave off a very familiar sense. "Nagi..." He muttered under his breath as he reached for it. As his hand got closer, a light began to shine from the book, but quickly died down. "So, Nagi's book of spells has been here the whole time huh? Heh, Negi will love this." Miles slipped the book into his back pocket and began his swim back to the top, not caring for the others.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Oi! Negi! There you guys are. Everything ok?" Miles asked as he saw everyone tense, and a magical circle on the ground. "Pactio? With who?" He then noticed Yue being pushed into the circle by Nodoka and Konoka pushing Negi.

"_Pactio!" _Chamo said as Yue and Negi kissed, rather forcefully, thanks to Haruna and Konoka.

"I'm sorry!" They both said to each other, red in the face.

"Ok, so how did this happen?" Miles asked.

"Come over here and let me tell you." Haruna said as she and Chamo entered a side room.

Miles, having a stupid moment, followed. The door suddenly slammed shut and a very girlish scream of "Help!" came from the room. The door flew open and Miles sprinted out, only to fall with his legs still inside the room. He went to get up but something seemed to be pulling him back into the room. Miles clawed at the ground, trying to escape, his nails making marks in the gorund as he was pulled back in the room, the door slamming once again.

Everyone stared at the door as everything went silent. Then they heard the magic word. _"Pactio!"_ Came Chamo's voice from the other side of the door. The ermine then came out of the silent room, looking proud of himself as he gave Negi a Pact card with Haruna's picture on it.

"Er, don't bother entering the room for about an hour. Haruna-neesan is a little busy." He told them and walked off.

Everyone just stared in shock at the door as they heard a soft moan come from under the door.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Sorry for the wait, yet again folks. I just finally started my job and its been sucking up all my time. Anyways, this chapter was meant to give Miles and friends a bit of fun. The story had become much too serious. And because of the latest chapters, I can extend my story by a few chapters.

I am still actively looking for a Beta, for I know my grammar sucks.

Hopefully I can get the next chapter out fast! Thank you to my loyal readers!


	20. Bleak Future

The forest around them was burnt to the ground, the city that used to lay just beyond the trees, nothing but a destroyed ghost town. Negi, Asuna, Setsuna, Konoka, Yue, Haruna, Nodoka, Kaede, Ku Fei and Chisame looked around, stunned beyond words.

"H-how could this of happened?" Negi asked as they emerged from the ruins of Evangeline's cabin.

"I-I don't know Negi sensei, but this is impossible for only being gone for an hour." Setsuna responded.

After visiting Haruna, Yue, Konoka and Nodoka at the library, they had attempted to find out just what Haruna did to Miles, who was still curled up in a ball, clothing somewhat on, muttering about evil women, but he wasn't talking about it.

They group left the library and headed to the festival grounds, Negi and Nodoka doing so hand in hand while Haruna attached herself to Miles' arm, much to his discomfort, and Ako and Makie's displeasure, as they found the group and joined up an hour after the library incident.

They had all enjoyed the various attractions, except for Miles, who was constantly being pulled in three directions. At midnight, Miles parted ways with them saying that he had plans at one and that he would see them at the party in the dorms. He had never shown up for it.

Finally, Negi and his group made the trek to Evangeline's cabin and went into her resort for some rest. Upon exiting, they found themselves covered in rubble and dirt, and Mahora looking like a bomb hit it, multiple times.

"This is horrible." Nodoka said as tears came to her eyes.

"This is nothing compared to ground zero." Came a voice from behind them. The entire group quickly turned to see three men, who they recognized as Miles' friends, Tigrae, Joe and Opie. Their robes seem to be in tatters, their Aegis crest's were missing and Joe had a bloody bandage around his eyes.

"What happen here!?" Negi asked them.

"August happened." Tigrae replied coldly. "Come on, follow us quickly. We don't have much time." The three Aegis members then turned and began to walk away.

"Wait! Tell us what happen." Negi pleaded, only to be hit by Opie.

"Quiet damn it! This is a war zone now! Deep in enemy lines! Now come with us and move quickly! We will explain when we make it back to the base." Opie told them in a harsh manner.

As they began to walk through the ruins, they saw the magnitude of the destruction. The streets were filled with bodies of humans and demons, some looking days old, some look like they were there for at least an hour. They all cried as they saw people that they had known from school, but luckily, none from their class.

As they got further away from Evangeline's ruin cabin, they noticed tension leave their three guides.

"So, can you tell us what happened now?" Setsuna asked.

Tigrae and Opie glanced at each other while Joe just nodded. "Yeah, this all started one week ago."

"One week?! Impossible! We have only been gone an hour!" Negi exclaimed.

"Do you honestly think this could happen in one hour? An hour after this started, only a quarter of the city was destroyed. This is all that Chaos fault!" Opie yelled, only to be silenced by Joe.

"Calm yourself, we aren't out of the buffer zone yet." He reminded Opie.

"Sorry, I just can't handle this! If he had been here my brother might still be alive!" Opie yelled, pointing at Negi.

"Bob's dead?" Negi asked.

"Yes, and no thanks to you, you bastard! Were the hell have you been?!" Opie asked pointing an accusing gun at him.

"We were in Master's resort. It has a different concept of time. An hour out here equals a day in there." Negi told them then began to tell his tale about the time machine that Chao had give him.

"Let me see it." Opie asked. He took it and opened it up, inspecting every inch of it. "Hmm, this is defiantly advanced magic technology. But it looks as if magic in it is all gone, possibly because the world tree no longer producing the amount of magic it was during the festival. Then again, August has been tapping into its power since he got here." he told them as he handed back the watch.

"What!? August is here?!" Setsuna asked as she remembered his words on Konoka. _"Hello? Who do we have here? A beauty that cannot be rivaled even by the goddesses themselves. And such magical power too. Yes, you shall do nicely as a new bride for me." _His words echoing throughout her mind.

"Yes, he appeared after Chao disappeared. Thats when all of this happened." Tigrae said pointing out everything.

They walked in silence for fifteen minuets, letting the information sink in when they came to the only building that didn't look like it was going to fall at any moment.

Joe walked up to the door and spoke. "The reaper finally sleeps." The doors glowed for a second, then opened. "Please enter. Your friends have been worried."

They entered the building, their dorm to be exact. There were people lining the halls on stretchers and on the benches, receiving medical attention or healing. The place reeked of sweat and blood. They walked through, going to the top floors.

"Negi-sensei!" Multiple girls announced. The people in the stretchers got up to look for him, and cheered when they finally caught sight, hope seemed to return to their souls.

"Who are all these people?" Ku Fei asked.

"They are what remain of the Aegis Guard." Tigrae said in a monotone voice.

"What? This is all thats left of the Aegis Guard? Wheres Miles? I want to talk to him?" Negi said. When he said Miles' name, everything became silent.

"Wheres Miles-kun?" Haruna asked, repeating Negi. They were met with silence again.

"Lets head to the top floor." Joe offered as he led everyone up the stairs. Each floor the went to had the same scene, people dying in the hallways and rooms. They finally reached the roof, were a strange site met them.

"Its Negi-sensei and everyone whose been missing!" Ako announced as her and the rest of her classmates surrounded and hugged them.

"Where have you been?!" Makie asked, tears forming in her eyes.

Negi and his group stood back and looked at the group. They were dirty, a bit beat up and all dressed in the Aegis Guard standard black robes. He looked around and noticed a few people missing. "Hey, wheres Tetsumiya-san, Kotaro-kun and Miles?" He asked.

His question was met with silence again. "Why won't anyone answer me!" He yelled, wanting an answer.

"They're dead." Came Tigrae's cold voice from behind. This resulted in tears from Ako and Makie.

"D-dead? Miles, Mana and Kotaro are dead?" He questioned, stunned.

"Yes, dead. They died fighting August on the first day of his invasion, which happened the day after Chaos plans for revealing magic to the world came to fruition. Also the same time I lost my sight, took a fire spell too close to the face." Joe informed them.

"Her plan succeeded?" Asuna asked.

"Yes, but I don't think this is what she wanted, but we will never know, she disappeared the moment her plan came to." Opie told them, calmed down slightly.

"So where are all the other magi? Surely the magical teachers are still around." Negi said.

"All but Takahata are dead. And he is currently on a mission to find more supplies for us." Tigrae answered as Asuna sighed in relief.

"You mean my grandfather is dead..." Konoka said sadly as unshed tears formed in her eyes.

Tigrae wrapped his arms around her in a loose hug. "I'm sorry Konoka-chan, but he died protecting us so we could evacuate the students." He then looked up to Setsuna, motioning for her to take his place as Konoka cried heavily. Setsuna took Konoka gently in her arms, letting her cry, knowing nothing she said would comfort her right now.

"Earlier, you said Miles-kun and Tetsumiya-san were fighting, why?" Negi asked, finally over coming the shock of all the local Magi being dead.

"Miles felt he owed her. He lost control of his body to the Reaper when he was with her and her partner. He ended up killing her partner, she has held a grudge ever since." Joe told them.

"Yeah, he took it easy on her at first, then she shot him through his lung. That motivated him to take her seriously." Opie said. "It was also his downfall because he was brought to a hospital first, so he had to heal naturally, otherwise he would be at risk of exposing magic."

"So why didn't he heal himself before fighting August?" Kaede asked.

"Miles doesn't know any healing spells that won't drain him substantially. With his broken magic core, using a healing spell that would replace missing parts would bring him to a dangerous low point, that would cause his core to explode, killing him."

"Aye, that would have been a damn shame to die healing himself." Came a voice with a Scottish accent.

"Ah, Alastar, your back. Did you get anything useful?" Tigrae asked as he greeted the vampire.

"You!" Negi yelled. "What are you doing here?!"

Alastar backed off slightly. "Whoa boy. Calm down, I've been on your side. I've been a spy for Miles inside the _Tears of Blood._ I was found out when he died though."

"Tears of Blood? I've heard of that group." Negi said as he calmed down slightly. "It is suppose to be a group of dark Magi, Wizards, Vampires, Werewolves and most dark creatures."

"Right in one. I was his informant, Miles and I go way back. First met him in the year 700, in a bar in Rome no less. First mortal to ever out drink me." Alastar responded with a distant look in his eyes as he remembered the day.

"Wait, Magi and Wizards? I thought they were the same." Yue asked.

"Ah, guess we never really did say differently." Negi said as he started to explain. "Well we, the Magi, are masters of the elements. We like to use our powers to help those who cannot help themselves, and to keep our loved ones safe."

"Wizards," Opie spat. "Are selfish bastards who think the Magi are evil because of our power over the elements, while theirs only make their own lives easier, a levitation here, a silencing charm there. They are a despicable bunch who hide themselves from mundanes, not even bothering to use their wands to help. They believe in blood over everything else, saying that magic is purer if it is kept with wizards only. Bloody bastards don't realize that they would have been killed off ages ago if they hadn't bred with mundanes."

"Mundanes?" Chisame asked.

"Oh, sorry. A mundane is someone who does not use magic. Wizards and most magical creatures will call you a muggle though." Joe added.

"Rights. I'll be over here now, attempting to wake up from this horrible dream." Chisame said as she walked off the the edge of the building.

"Ok, so. How do we go back one week in time?" Negi asked as he set Cassiopeia down on a nearby table. "It doesn't work without the world tree's power, and that only comes out during festival time." He stated sadly.

"World tree's power?" Alastar asked. "Well, if you must know, it may not be up here, but at its roots, there should be some power left. But the only way I know how to get there is through August's fortress near the base of the world tree."

"Wait, doesn't that door that the dragon was guarding on Library Island goto the roots?" Yue said as she remembered her brief run in with the overgrown lizard.

"Library Island? That's not too far into enemy territory." Opie said as he pulled out a map of Mahora.

"Still, it is enemy territory, and it IS the library, which means there are demons everywhere." Joe reminded them.

"That's why we rush it. Every last Aegis member will go, including the girls. Negi's group is to make it to the roots and return to the past. If everything goes according to plan, this will never happen, and we will have not lost this war." Tigrae stated as he stood up. "Come, lets get this plan together. And someone call Takahata back, we will need him."

As they re-entered the building, Tigrae put on his best leader face. "Aegis Guard! We have devised a plan that will win us this war!" This was met with loud cheers. "But it will cost us many lives, but if it should succeed, none of this will have happened. We have come across a time machine, and if Negi and his group can make it to the roots of the world tree, they can go back and save Miles and Mana." there were murmurs of disbelief floating through the crowd. "Do not worry, this plan WILL work. And all of our friends will be back, now, are you with me?" The entire crowd burst into yells and cheers, it wasn't much of a speech, but it got the job done. "Then get ready, we take off in 45 minuets. God speed everyone."

"Good speech, seemed to be lacking something though." Takahata said as he walked through the door.

"Shut it you, I don't normally make speech's, those were Miles' forte." Tigrae stated sadly.

"Those they were." Came the reply as he lite another cigarette. "So, what's the true plan?"

"We get into the Library grounds and Negi takes the lead, we only split off when confronted with a group. There will be no stopping."

"So its a suicide run."

Tigrae paused to take a long drag of his cigarette. "Yeah it is. But hopefully the past will change so none of this will happen."

Just then, Joe came walking up to them. "Hey bro, mind if I bum a cigarette?"

"Thought you quit?" he said, reaching into his pocket.

"Yeah, I did. But I need it now. Too much tension." He responded as he took the offered cigarette. He lite it quickly and took a long drag as well.

The three smokers looked out over the remaining members of the Aegis Guard, knowing that most of them, if not all, were about to die.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Negi sat silently at the memorial stone in the middle of the dorms. His name floating over all the names of the departed. He found Miles, Mana and Kotaro at the top.

"I still can't believe that they are all gone." He said in an almost dead voice. His eyes continued to gaze over the stone, coming across names he had started to become familiar with.

"But you know their not, Negi-kun." Came Nodoka's soft voice from behind him. "They are still alive and well in the past." She told him as she came up to him and held him gently from behind.

Negi leaned back into her embrace as he wiped the few unshed tears from his eyes. "I know, but its just hard to think this is what will happen if we fail." Nodoka's response was to grip him tighter.

They stayed that way for a few moments, letting each others presence comfort the other.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Ok, here is the battle plan. We are to protect Negi's group the entire time, with our lives if need be. Not a single one of them is to die, or else this nightmare will never change." Joe told the remaining Aegis Guard members. After 10 days of battle, their numbers had dropped from seven thousand to a mere two hundred.

"As you know, August is in control of thousands of high leveled demons. Do not attack them head on, use your heads and stay alive as long as possible. When we make it to the library, we will separate. Takahata, Joe, Opie, Myself, Alastar and Negi's group will enter the library and head for the roots of the World Tree. When they make it to our destination, Negi and his group will use the Cassiopeia and make a time jump back ten days." Tigrae informed them next.

"Negi." Opie said as he looked to said boy. "Take these items. These are proof that you were indeed in the future." He handed Negi a leather bound book and a staff, Miles' staff.

"Whats the book?" He asked, attempting to turn the pages, but couldn't.

"It's Miles' research on _Demon Gates_. Only he, Tigrae and Bob can open it. So he will know if it is fake or not."

"Ok gang, lets get rolling. _Cantus Bellatrix!" _ Tigrae called as he ran out of the building. Everyone else followed suit, leaving behind just the remaining girls of class 3A and a few Aegis Guard members to protect them.

As the attack force went out of view, three of the remaining guard members eyes glowed red and their fangs became longer...

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

As the last of the resistance came closer to the library, they could see it surrounded by demons. This didn't stop the Aegis Guards charge as they sped up, hoping to jump most of them.

"Get ready gang! Here we go!" Tigrae shouted as he made the first jump, leaping a majority of the demons, impaling the one in front of him with his spear, which he used to vault himself into the next two, which he used as spring boards and flipped over the rest of the group, clearing a path for the others.

Joe for his part charged the lines, pulling his twin axes from his back and slashing any demon that was foolish enough to get in his path. Becoming blind had done wonders for his skills, as he hit every demon in the neck or head.

Opie was doing the most damage, as he jumped high over everyones head, wielding his twin Red Nines as he hit each demon with pinpoint accuracy in their foreheads.

A path was cleared for the remaining members as they spiked the opening made by the three leaders, making a path for Negi and his group.

"Let's go!" Alastar shouted as he led the way for the infiltration team, cutting down any demon or vampire that remained with his long sword, cleaving their heads clear off their bodies with one swing.

The group ran as fast as they could towards the stairs leading to the bottom of the library, taking one last glance at their comrades, who were fighting with everything they had, just to buy them time.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

As they entered the room, Tigrae noticed the long spiraling staircase leading down.

"It goes all the way down to an underground area. From there, we should be able to get to the roots of the world tree." Negi told him as he stepped forward.

"Ok, Opie, you first, take out anything that can be a threat, Joe will follow then everyone else. Joe, you take out anything he may miss. Ill bring up the back." Tigrae ordered.

Everyone did as they were told, not even thinking of the danger as Opie jumped head first down the stair well. As he fell, he began to spin his body, and then sparks began to come from the mini tornado as he fired his guns in different directions. Joe went in almost directly afterwards, sending magic arrows at any enemies that were left. Soon he was followed by Negi, who was carrying Nodoka and Chisame on his staff, Kaede with Haruna and Yue, Asuna, Setsuna and Konoka, and finally, Ku Fei, Alastar, Takahata and Tigrae.

As Tigrae landed, an explosion was heard from above. "Shit, looks like they breached the lines." Alastar stated.

Takahata took a drag from his cigarette and tossed it aside, walking forward. "You guys go on ahead. I'll buy you some time." He told them as he put his hands in his pockets and walked off.

"Takahata-sensei! Don't!" Asuna started, but was stopped by Tigrae.

"Let's go. See you later Takahata. Don't do anything too stupid." With that, he dragged off a fighting Asuna. As each person took their leave, they took one last glance at their old teacher.

Takahata looked up and saw the approaching demons. _"Well Miles, If I somehow survive this, I think I'll take your advice and follow my heart." _He though.

The last thing anyone heard come from Takahata's mouth was, _"Gousatsu Iaiken!"_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Asuna continued to beat on Tigrae's chest as she cried for the man she loved. "Why? Why?" She continued to ask, Tigrae could do nothing but hold her close as they continued to run down the passage.

"Don't worry." He told her quietly. "he will still be alive when you go back in time. All this won't have to happen if you keep pressing forward."

Those few words were enough to strengthen her resolve as she got back on her own feet and ran with the others once again.

Suddenly, a blast could be heard from a side passage. Joe and Opie looked at each other and nodded. "This one is ours gang, see ya around." They said as they stopped and held their position.

As the group fell out of sight, Opie turned to Joe and asked, "So what are we facing?"

Joe took a deep breath and calmed down, as he let his magic out in a pulse down the hall. "Vampires and Werewolves. Odd that those two species are working together."

Opie sighed deeply as he took aim down the hall. "So fire is my element of choice tonight. Well, seeing that I know we are gonna die, might as well go all out." He drew his pactio card out of the pouch on his belt and called forth his weapon. _"Adeat!" _A very large revolver appeared in his hand. Opie began to channel magic into it and it burst into flames.

"Sounds like a plan." Joe responded as he pulled his card out as well. _"Adeat!"_ A rosary appeared wrapped around his ax handle. "Time to work."

"I was just thinking the same thing, allow me to start things off, Priest?" Opie asked.

"It would be my pleasure Hawk-eye." Joe replied.

Opie pointed his revolver at the on coming group and pulled the trigger. What emerged from the barrel stopped all the creatures dead in their tracks as a meteor came barreling down the hall at them. As the meteor made a hole through the center, Joe followed up behind it, his axes taking down both wolf and kindred.

The battle continued, with Opie and Joe becoming very bloody and tired. As the group began to run away, three more appeared, wearing Aegis Guard robes.

Opie wearily glanced up at them and noticed a band of multi-colored objects hanging from each of their belts. "Hey, aren't you the three we left to protect the base?" He asked tiredly.

The three began to chuckle darkly. "Yes, that we are, but next time, make sure you know who you leave." As they looked up, Opie noticed the blood all around their mouths. "For you never know who could be a enemy in disguise." The center one stated as they flashed their fangs at the tired warriors.

As Opie's eyes gained focus, he noticed that the objects hanging from their belts were tufts of human hair. _"They didn't..." _Was all he could think.

"They were quite delicious, if a little hard to find at first. Virgin blood is always the best I think." Replied the left one. "I can't wait till we get to the group ahead..." But that was all he could say as a hole appeared in his head and he toppled backwards, blood pooling under his head. The other two looked around for the source and found Opie's smoking gun barrel at them.

"I am going to enjoy this a little too much." he said as he squeezed off another round. This time though, it was dodged, but as the right one dodged, his head still fell to the floor as Joe cleaved it off with one swing.

"Looks like you won't be feasting on the living anymore." He told the vampire as he sliced it down the middle, leaving it in two halves. "At least the girls can rest in peace." He said as he fell back against the wall.

"Yeah, but still, we should of seen this one coming. It was possible for us to get a spy in their place, why didn't we think that they would have spies as well?" Opie pondered out loud.

"Because Miles is gone, he is the one that normally inspects every new member. Tigrae recruited those three." Joe replied, then shot his eyebrows up. "You don't think that he knew, do you?"

"It won't matter now, we seem to have one more guest." Opie said as he got up and faced the sound of footsteps coming from where they had left Takahata. "No way." Opie said as the figure came into the light.

Joe, who had felt this presence before, looked on, stunned. "Impossible."

"Nothing is impossible, boys." Said an eerily familiar voice. "Nothing at all." He said in a sinister voice as he vanished and re appeared behind Joe. With a squelching sound and a burst of blood, a sword was thrust through Joe's back and out through his right lung.

Blood began to dribble out of Joe's lips as the sword was removed slowly. "H-how? Your suppose to be dead." Were the last words to pass from Joe's lips as he fell the the ground, dead.

"Joe!" Opie screamed with primal rage he drew his pact weapon and began firing at the mystery fighter, as said fighter blocked each bullet with his sword, getting closer and closer to Opie, till finally, he was upon him. With a single swing down, he separated Opie's gun arm from his body. Opie fell back against the wall, hold his shoulder were his arm once was, hissing in pain.

As he calmed down he began to laugh darkly. "This maybe the end for me now. But we will win in the end, old friend."

"That is doubtful." The figure said as he began to walk down the hall after Tigrae and the others.

"Hey, dip shit." Opie called out. The figure turned around to see Opie give him a one finger salute. Enraged, he took the liberty of taking Opie's head off his shoulders, leaving a one armed body with its middle finger raised.

"Even in death, he pisses me off." The cloaked person said as he took off after the remaining people.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

In another area of the basement, swords could be heard clashing against one another.

In the center of the hallway stood Alastar, his long sword drawn and in both his hands as he faced off against Wynd, his huge two handed sword drawn with black flames dancing around it. At their feet, the body of what looked to be a female vampire with pale blue hair, a pink shirt and a hole where her heart should be.

Her name was Jade, former lover to Miles. Her heart had been blown out by a well placed fist from Alastar.

Further in the back was a corpse of a dragon.

"Blasted Neonate, know your place!" Alastar shouted as he lunged at Wynd, who calmly stepped back and parried, throwing Alastar off balance.

"It's time for you to step down old man. Your time has been long over. You should of entered _Torpor_ years ago." Wynd replied as he brought his sword down where Alastar was, only to find him missing. He quickly jumped away as Alastar appeared from no where and destroyed the ground from the impact of his attack.

With another burst of speed, Alastar jumped forward and engaged Wynd once again, their swords becoming nothing but black and silver blurs. Their exchange went on for a good while, till they were interrupted by someone coming from the passageway.

Alastar and Wynd both looked at him, their jaws dropping. "No way." "Impossible!" Alastar and Wynd said.

"You know, the last three people I ran across said the same thing." The black cloaked figure said as he swung something in a flash, turning Wynd into a corpse... again.

"So that is where his power lies. No the magical core, but in you." Alastar said as he faced his new enemy.

"Thats true. Though he created me, I am also all his power. Without me, he was nothing. All it took was the fool's death and I was free." Alastar could hear the smirk in this guys voice.

"How is that possible, you were both one in the same person." Alastar asked.

"The power of magic created this body. As he died, the magic the was released from him created me, letting me free to roam this land free of that fool." He said triumphantly. "Now, I need to make haste so this world that I have created won't change."

"You created... you mean that August is gone?" Alastar wondered out loud.

"Yes, I killed him nine days ago. It has been I you have been fighting." He announced as he reached for the staff on his back. He began to chant a spell, which caused the end of his staff to produce a curved blade.

"Come Reaper, let us finish this." Alastar said as he attacked him. As he swung down, the Reaper seemed to of disappear, and reappear behind Alastar with his back to him, and the blade at Alastar's throat.

"You bore me, now if you don't mind, I have a future to save." The Reaper laughed evilly as the pull on his scythe, running the blade through Alastar's neck, his head falling from his shoulders, his body hitting the ground with a loud thud.

"Good bye, looks as though I am now the most powerful Ancient on this planet now."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Negi, here take this!" Tigrae said as he slowed down to be at the same speed as Negi. He handed him a book. "This book will be proof that you were in the future. It contains all of Bob's and Miles' research on Demon Gates. It can only be opened by them as well. Now remember the plan when you get back. If you can, stop the fight between Miles and Mana, if you arrive after that, heal them. Then come up with a plan to stop Chao from taking the world tree points. Thats when August will make his move."

"Ok, thanks for everything Tigrae." Negi said as he took the book from him.

They continued for another ten minuets till they finally entered a large open area, where the roots of the world tree could be seen.

"There, everyone run for the center! We have one more enemy following!" Tigrae said as he drew his pike and prepared for a fight.

As everyone made their way to the center, the Reaper jumped out from the corridor and attacked Tigrae.

"You!" Tigrae shouted. "Damn it! It's been you all along hasn't it?!"

"Thats right fool, now prepare to join all your friends."

"Negi! Use it now!" Tigrae shouted as he stopped the Reaper from advancing on them.

As Negi used the Cassiopeia, the wind in the room began to pick up.

"No!" The Reaper shouted as he lunged at them again. He managed to get pass Tigrae and just as he swung his scythe down, they disappeared. "Nooooo! Damn you Tigrae!"

Tigrae just chuckled. "Looks like we win, and since we won't be like this for much longer, looks like I can take this off." He said as he raised his hand, revealing a ring just like Miles'. "Miles wasn't the only one with a broken core." He announced as he took it off, his magic beginning to overflow in his body, stretching his muscles out.

"You are a fool, you can;t change what has been done already!" The Reaper shouted.

"But I beg to differ. And I will show you. Lets go!" He shouted as the two last fighters assaulted one another.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: Thats Right, I killed them ALL! R&R, they make me happy.

1 Chapter left! Plus Epi, bonuses and Preview of the Next story.


	21. Showdown

**_Mahora Festival – Final Day – 9:00 AM_**

The air above the parade grounds began to fizzle and crack with electricity, as a group of time travelers suddenly appeared high above the ground.

"Puh! What happen, did it work?!" Chisame asked, panic beginning to set it.

"Negi-kun?!" Konoka yelled, worried as she notice Negi gasp and break into a sweat.

"Uwaaaahh!" Yelled Asuna as she looked down, which caused everyone to look at here, then down, then to scream them as well.

"Why are we in the sky?!" Chisame yelled.

"Like I know!" Haruna replied as the began to plummet from the dangerous height.

"You can't heal us if we go splat, right!?" Chisame asked Konoka.

"Th-th-th-this ones probably impossible!" She responded, eyes widening as the ground came closer.

"Leave this to me everyone!" Negi told them tiredly as he extended his hand towards the ground. _"Vente Nos!" _He shouted as wind came up towards them and slowed their decent to a pace were they could land safely on their feet.

As each of them landed, they began to take in their surrounding.

"That was close." Haruna said.

"I thought I was going to wet myself." Konoka added. Yue just blushed and looked down.

"Look! It's the parade!" Chisame exclaimed from the edge of the building they had landed on.

"That means..." Haruna started. "We're back!" Shouted everyone at once.

"Wait!" Negi interrupted. "What time is it!?"

"According to this, it is Nine AM." Chisame told him as she looked at her laptop.

"No! We came back too late! Miles and Tetsumiya-san have already fought!" He exclaimed as he fell backwards, dropping the Cassiopeia in the process, which cracked on impact with the ground.

"Negi-sensei!" Setsuna said as she rushed to his side.

"It's ok, he is just tired from using so much magic in the last time jump." Chamo told them. "Lets bring him somewhere."

"The school library should be empty today." Nodoka said quietly.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

Asuna laid Negi down on a nearby couch and covered him with a blanket as Nodoka floated around nearby.

"Ok, we were brought back a little late, but seeing as Mahora City still isn't a war zone, I'm guessing that August has yet to make an appearance. Which means we have time to plan on how to stop both Chao and August from trying to use the World Tree." Chamo told them.

"First thing we should do is locate Miles, Mana-chan and Kotaro." Ku Fei said. "And if Mana-chan and Miles were both injured, we may want to check the local hospital to see if they were admitted."

"Right, we have to send Konoka there though. If they are injured, she can heal them back to full." Chamo added.

"Right! Secchan and myself will take care of it." Konoka said as she hung onto Setsuna's arm and smiled.

"W-wait." Came Negi's tired voice from the couch. "Before you go, I have a plan to stop Chao."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"What?! Are you sure its ok to have that much fun?" Haruna asked as Negi finished explaining his plan.

"That sure is a bold plan." Setsuna added.

"Chao-dono probably wouldn't be expecting something like this either. But is something like this possible?" Kaede asked.

"As with every other year, the main organizer is the Yukihiro Group." Negi told her.

"What?! If thats the case then..." Kaede said, her thoughts trailing off.

"Huh? I'm a little surprised a plan like that came out of your mouth." Asuna told Negi.

"Asuna-san, will you look down on me for doing something like this? Normal people will be dragged into this, and it'll cause trouble for Iincho too." Negi asked, worry laced in his voice.

"Baka... I won't think less of you." Asuna re-assured him.

"That's right! It's a festival anyway! Everyone will jump on!" Haruna told him.

"Iincho will happily help us too, Negi-kun!" Konoka added.

"Asuna, can I ask you to take care of Iincho-san?" Negi asked.

"Iincho, huh?" Was all Asuna replied with.

"Setsuna-san and Kamo-kun, you are on the principle. Konoka-san, please take care of Miles and Tetsumiya-san. Kaede-san, please find Kotaro, everyone else, I need you to work on the ads." Negi asked each of them.

"Ok!" Each of them responded as they broke off into their groups.

"Konoka, here. When you see Miles, tell him the story and give this to him. Tigrae gave it to me to prove that it happen." Negi told her as he handed off the book that was given to him.

"Ok, Negi-kun." She responded as she ran off to the hospital.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

**_Mahora City Local Hospital – Half an hour later._**

In a secluded room on the 5th floor of the hospital, you can find one Mana Tetsumiya sitting next to one Miles Desidero who was currently in a coma from blood loss.

"_Damn it. Why did he have to show me those. Now all I don;t know if I will ever be able to avenge his death." _Mana thought.

Surrounding her were Joe, Opie, Bob and Tigrae. They were all on guard, making sure that no one could attack their friend while he is defense-less. One thought did pass through each of their minds though. _"Why did he allow himself to become like this? He should have had no problem beating Mana." _

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, revealing a very tired Konoka. "Finally!" She exclaimed as she walked forward.

"Konoka-chan?! Where have you been? The members of the Aegis Guard have been looking for you all night!" Joe told her as she stepped closer to get a look at Miles. He was connected to many machines and tubes, and bandages adorned most of his upper body. She glanced over at Mana who had cast on her arm, her right leg was bandaged up, but otherwise fine.

"He took it easy on you?" She stated bluntly.

Mana sweat dropped. "Please don't remind me Konoka-chan. It was bad enough he let me win." She replied sourly.

"Well, you can ask him in a second. Once he is awake, I must talk with all of you." Konoka told the seriously, which was out of character for her, as she pulled out her Pactio Card, she then turned to the boys. "Can a few of you go stand guard outside? Don't need to be exposing magic now." She told them with a wink as she softly called out _"Adeat."._

Opie and Joe stepped outside as she changed into her 7 layer dress. She approached Mana and began to heal her. "This will take three minuets. Please hold still, Ok Mana-chan?" She asked as she began.

Mana slowly began to feel her arm begin to heal, till eventually she could feel her fingers being to move again. When the three minuets was up, she broke the cast against a wall and flexed her arm, showing it in good health. "Thats amazing, Konoka-chan." she said in wonder.

Konoka smiled and panted a little. "Yes but it takes a lot to do. I can do it twice more, I think." She said as she got ready to heal Miles.

Three more minuets later, Miles' eyes snapped open, looking at Konoka. He smiled and said. "I guess this makes it twice you've saved me."

Konoka blushed and sat down in the chair that Mana had vacated. "Sorry for the rush, but we need to get things together quickly." She told them as she summoned everyone into the room and told them of what had just happened.

"Wait, wait, wait. You expect us to believe that you, Negi and the others just came back from the future, and all of us are dead?" Opie asked.

"Tigrae thought no one would believe us, so he gave Negi this as proof." She told Opie as she pulled out the book that Negi had handed to her.

At once, the eyes of the members of the Aegis Guard bugged out, knowing exactly what book that was.

"How on earth did you get that from Bob's truck!?" Tigrae exclaimed, pointing at her.

"Bob, check and see if it is still in its case." Miles ordered.

Bob, who was speechless, for once, just nodded and pulled out a small box from his back pocket. He tossed it at the wall and a door appeared. Mana's eyes bugged out of her head seeing this. _"Not even Chao-san can do that. This one is a genius."_

He returned several minuets later with the same book in his hand. "here is our book Miles. So it is very possible she is telling the truth."

"one more thing then, Opie, try to open the both books." Miles asked.

"Why me?! You know that thing is booby trapped to go off one whoever isn't keyed into it!" Opie protested.

Miles gave a smirk. "I know, thats why I asked you."

Opie sighed and picked up the book from Bob's hand. He tried to open it but it would budge. Then, in a flash of smoke, his hair was turned pink.

"OK, so that ones real, now the other." Bob said, an equally sinister smirk on his face.

Opie again tried to open this book, but was treated to glue in the face.

"You know, as much fun as it is to play a prank, perhaps we should put some real traps on this thing." Miles thought aloud.

"That sounds like a plan, but as for now, look." Bob pointed out as he opened both books with no problems.

"Ok Konoka-chan, looks like we believe you." Miles told her. She sighed in relief. "Now, you said that Negi came up with a plan to take care of Chao and her robot army right?"

"Yes, thats right Miles-kun."

"Ok, go let him know we are ok, and we will come up with the plan for August."

She nodded and ran out the door, heading towards her grandfathers office.

"Ok gang. Looks like we have to come up with a plan to defeat August, once and for all." Miles told them as they gathered in a huddle. He glanced over and saw Mana outside the group. "Mana-chan, what are you doing, your part of this group too."

"I can't go back on my word to Chao-san. I'm surprised you are too." She told him.

"Listen, if Konoka hadn't come and told me. I would of let this whole thing blow bye. But, with the news that August comes and kills everyone, and uses the world tree for his own, I must go back on my word this one time. If this really happens, then she will just have a worse future anyways. So she wont mind."

Mana had to agree, if what was said was true, then Miles, Kotaro and herself will die in the first wave of attacks. "Ok, lets hear what you got." She said as she joined the group.

"Ok, here is the basis. We need to draw his forces as far away from the World tree as possible. I'll contact the rest of the Aegis Guard for that."

"Wait, I thought you four were the only members." Mana said as she pointed at Miles, Tigrae, Joe and Opie.

"You should know there are more. You used to be one." Miles told her.

"Anyways. We need to separate August from his forces and get him into a one on one fight with Miles. He is the only one who is on even ground with him." Tigrae stated.

"but what do we do after that?" Joe asked.

"We use the ultimate defensive spell we came up with." Bob said.

Everyone looked towards him. "You guys used it in Miles' fight with Eva-sama, remember? It stopped even their combined spells from hurting the audience."

"Perfect. But this fight will take place in the air. So we are going to need 6 people minimum, for this to work." Tigrae said.

"We start teaching all the Magi we can trust on my Island." Miles said.

"Your island? I don't think we have enough time for that Miles." Mana told him.

"No, no. This is just like Eva-chan's resort. Only, mine is an island instead of a resort." Miles told her. "But I will have to alter the seal on it so we can get more time." He thought out loud.

"How long do you think?" Joe asked as he helped Miles out of bed.

"I'm thinking one hour in this world will be one week on my island. This way, Negi and his group can be there for about two hours and learn to master this spell, and possibly some others." Miles responded as he headed for the door. As he put his hand on the door knob, he snapped his fingers and a blue robe appeared on him. "Mana, think you can help me back to my room quick. We don't have much time, and my guys gotta round up Negi and the others."

"Why your room?" She asked as she put his arm around her shoulders, noticing that they were about the same height.

"Thats were you can find the entrance to paradise." he said with a smile as they disappeared out the door.

"You know, I wonder what Miles showed her to make her this nice all of a sudden." Opie pondered out loud as the four remaining people in the room left to do their jobs.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Fifteen Minuets Later – Girls Dorm – Miles' Room.**_

Miles and Mana had entered Miles' room and headed straight for his bedroom(A/N: Not to do what you think Pervs! AKA Opie). Upon entering, Miles went straight to his closet door, where a magical red seal was located on it. Mana noticed that the seal was done in blood.

"A blood seal?" She asked.

"Yeah, it is the only way to slow down the passage of time and enter a different realm. Each realm actually reflects the persons ideal training grounds." Miles explained as he bit off the tip of his thumb and began to alter the seal.

As he began his alterations, Mana took a look around his room. She noticed pictures of all the friends he had made here at Mahora, and some ones that Tigrae and the others had brought him. But what really caught her eye was his humongous shelf. It seemed to take up an entire wall. On it, were more pictures, but in front of each picture, seemed to be an item that seemed to hold fond memories.

In one picture, Miles was surrounded by multiple people in masks that resembled animals, another smaller person with silver hair, a black mask and a headband over his eye. Another man with striking blue eyes, spiked blond hair and a headband around his head. The last person was an older man smoking a pipe, wearing all white and a large hate with the Kanji for 'Fire shadow' on it. The item in front of the picture was a headband with a metal plate and a symbol that resembled a leaf.

Another picture had Miles, wearing a straw hat with a blue band around it, surrounded by what seemed to be pirates. One stood out with bright red hair, three scars across his left eye and a straw hat with a red band. The other was of a younger boy with black hair, a scar under his right eye and a shirt that said anchor across it. The item with it was the straw hat Miles was wearing.

"Ah, I see you found my memories." Miles said as he came up beside her.

"Yes, though I don't think I knew of cameras back in these eras." She responded, turning to face him.

Miles just smiled as he looked at the one with the masked people. "Thats cause they aren't eras of this world. These are from beyond the Demon gates."

"The Demon Gates? You mentioned those before, just what are they?"

Miles sighed as he sat down on his bed. "The Demon Gates are different worlds in which the demons of this world exist. I have only found three of them myself, but Bob and I think there are many, many more."

Mana walked over and picked up the picture with the pirates. "So these are just two of the worlds you've been too."

Miles smiled at the memories. "Yeah, when I left that world." Miles pointed to the picture in her hand. "That man was about to set sail, and that boy was so upset. His dream is to become the king of the pirates." He then chuckled softly. "Boy, was that kid loud."

"what about this one?" Mana then asked, generally curious in his past now.

"Ah, the Ninjas of Konoha. That would be the Sarutobi-sama, Arashi-sama, Kakashi-kun and the Black Ops ANBU Squad, my old team when I was there."

Just then, there was a knock on his door. "Come in!" he announced, and in entered The Aegis Guard and Negi's team. "Good your here. Now, I know you guys have come up with your plan to take care of Chao, and thats good. But, the real threat will be August and his demons. We," He motioned to Tigrae and the others. "Have come up with a way to counter act him, but you will be a major help in this battle, that is why I have altered my island."

"Your Island?" Negi asked.

"Think of Eva-chan's resort, but its just an island. I had altered the seal so that instead of one day equaling one hour, one hour here equals one week on my island."

"So, how long will we be there." Tigrae asked as he put his hand on the doorknob to the closet.

"One month should be good. In that time, I will hope each of you have mastered the spell that my men will be teaching you." Miles then turned towards Tigrae. "Open it." He demanded.

As Tigrae opened the door, Miles ushered everyone in. "Welcome to my paradise."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

As Negi entered the door, he had to shield his eyes as a bright light met them. As he opened his eyes, be was met with a beautiful blue sky and ocean that went on forever. "Amazing. All this from a blood sacrifice." Negi said silently.

"Well, this is my ideal training ground. Also, it is a sanctuary. Where I come to hide from the world when things get too hard." Miles replied.

As the group looked around the island, they noticed a small resort setting upon docks just off the beach. "That is were everyone will be staying, please feel free to choose any room. Tigrae, Opie, Joe and Bob, you know where your rooms are, go ahead and get settled before you begin."

"Miles-kun, don't you have a room here?" Haruna asked.

"No, I hate such small places. I sleep there." He said, pointing to a tree with a long branch sticking out. "I love seeing the stars anyways. Now, anyways, lets get settled in." He said as he began to walk off to a large rock formation, and disappeared within it.

"Where did he go?" Nodoka asked Opie.

"His meditation chamber, he is going to have a chat with an old friend." Was all Opie said as he walked off to his chambers.

It was two weeks before Miles returned to help them train.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

It was the day before they went back to the real world and everything had gone smoothly.

All the fighters had with Tigrae, Joe and Opie, bringing them to their limits and beyond.

The others learned from Miles and Bob, to learn their ultimate shield spell, The Aegis Shield, which can withstand multiple missile explosions. (As proved by Bob on a drunken rampage one night.)

In addition to that spell, each of the girls, excluding Asuna and the Chi users, learned a multitude of other spells, most being support and healing. Chisame had taken the longest in this aspect, as she was having a hard time over coming the fact that all of this still existed.

Miles was a very busy person after he returned to the group. He had gone under a minor change of attire, his hair becoming shoulder length and tied back in a low pony tail, like Tigrae's. And always dawning dark sunglasses.

In addition to helping the girls, he also gave private lessons to both Negi and Asuna. He silently thanks Kaede for allowing him to copy her shadow clone ability.

Negi had a tough time with training. Before Miles returned, he was training with Ku Fei once again, but this time, Mana, Setsuna, Kaede and Kotaro had a hand in it. When Miles returned, well, lets just say he made Eva look like a saint. Negi had never been in such pain in his entire life after the third day.

Asuna wasn't having much more luck with him. Miles had taken it upon himself to teach her the Bostwick family sword style, though, it was mostly used with small swords, Asuna still made it work. He had also let her know that she was a distant relative. Asuna was overjoyed at no longer being an orphan, but put up a fight when he informed her that she couldn't take his name.

"WHY THE HELL NOT!" She shouted indignantly.

"Because if you take this name, the entire magical community will be after you. They would use you to breed an entire army of Magic Cancelers and Copy Magi." He told her bluntly.

"They... they would kidnap me just for that? The good guys would really do that?" She asked quietly, as the information sunk in.

"The world isn't that black and white, Nii-chan. I honestly don't think there is good or bad. There is one ideal, and another that is opposite of it. Naturally they fight to decide who is right. Please, just stay with your current family name. When the time is right, you can change it." He told her, finishing with a smile.

She now had a small understanding of her powers, and with the help of a necklace Miles had given her, she could use her Magic Cancel.

As for the Aegis Members? Well now each of them could hold off a small army of demons alone. Alone the were amazing, together, they were unstoppable.

It was now time for them to head back, and began their plans.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

**_Area #3_** –**_ Four Hours after exiting the Island_**

Miles was currently watching Negi fight with Chao. He had come a long way in his training at the island, as he was now on par with Chao and her powered suit.

Miles had separated their group, sending them to each of the points Chao was going to take over to make her wish come true. Only he and Negi were at Area three, the closest to the lake. Miles knew that if any place, this was were August would appear.

"_Damn it, where is he?" _Miles thought impatiently.

"_**Yes, my scythe is begging for his blood." **_Came a darker voice from within his mind.

"_You shut it before I throw you back in your cage." _

"_**You wouldn't do that, Miles-chan. You need my power for this fight and you know it." **_The dark voice cackled.

Miles was about to retort when he felt a dip in the temperature and a dark energy nearby. He looked up to the sky and saw flying demons.

"_Show time Tigrae, keep me posted on everyones positions. I'm heading for the biggest signature." _Miles informed Tigrae via Pact card.

"_Will do Miles. And be careful man. We don't need any unnecessary casualties."_ Tigrae replied.

"_I know my friend. Goodbye." _Miles said as he put the card away and flew off towards the incoming demons.

Tigrae's eyes went wide as the conversation ended and he faced down his own horde of demons with Mana, Asuna and Haruna. _"Miles never says goodbye, it's always See you later."_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Contact Point 2 – Ground Battle Vs. The Dolls**_

"Strike Thy Enemy!" Ako shouted as her wand took out another of Chaos robots. _"They just keep coming! How many could she have made in such a short time." _She thought as she took out yet another.

Next to her, Makie was making good progress as well.

Suddenly, they both felt a strange chill down their spines. They looked to each other, then the sky over where they knew Miles was and saw a dark cloud over the point. They then noticed a black dot going to intercept said cloud.

"_Good luck, Miles-kun. Please, come back to me safely."_ Ako thought as a tear rolled down her cheek.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Hya!" Miles shouted as he tore through another demon with his staff. He then brought up his hand and shot a White Lightning blast through the center, destroying another twenty.

"_Damn it. Where is he." _

"_Miles! Big Trouble! August is at Contact point 4! Hes going after Tigrae!" _Opie shouted over the telepathic link VIA Pact card.

"_Shit! I could of sworn he would come from the sky. Guess he never learned to fly." _Miles thought as he let his magic bubble with anger and with a yell, he let it burst forth from his body, annihilating all the demons around him.

"Well, that takes care of that. Now, to contact point four!" He said as he rushed off.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Achoo! Achoo! Achoo!" Tigrae sneezed. _"Hope its cute girl thinking of me."_ He thought as he destroyed another demon. Behind him, Haruna was covering his back, her golem versions of Miles and Opie vanquishing their own demons.

"Yeah! Go Miles-kun! Opie-kun!" She shouted happily.

Tigrae smiled, wondering how someone could have such fun fighting for their lives, then remembered himself and quickly disregarded his own question. As he turned back to fight, he noticed that the demons seemed to of cleared a path. As he glanced further down, he noticed a figure in what seemed to be gold armor, walking towards him. He felt a drop of ice water flow down his spine, he knew exactly who it was.

"So Tigrae. How have you been? It has been ages." Spoke the figure as he grew closer.

"Life's been grand for the past five years since we last met, August." Tigrae responded as he drew his spear.

"Really? And how of Miles?" August asked, drawing his own spear as he stopped in front of Tigrae, taking up a fighting stance.

"He's fine, and I'm sure he will be here in a moment. Till then, shall we pick up were we last left off?" Tigrae said as he brought his spear up. _"Mach Revolver!" _Tigrae shouted, as he thrusted his spear forward as the tip of his spear exploded in August's direction.

August jumped quickly to the left as the blast passed by him and countered, slashing his spear down. Tigrae brought his spear up to block and as the two connected it formed a crater under Tigrae, who grunted in pain from the contact. August sneered as he pushed further, Tigrae's legs sinking further into the ground.

"I see you have gotten much stronger." August said as he pushed further.

Tigrae smirked. "Thanks, old man. Though it seems you haven;t gained anything since then. Miles will kill you easily."

August then began to chuckle. "Miles. The same Miles who is holding you back. You know, you can become so much stronger than him." He told Tigrae.

Tigrae spit at August as he pushed him back. "I refuse to live an accursed life like you forced Miles into."

August was about to say more when he sensed a high magical power heading his way. "It seems time is up. But, please remember my offer, Tigrae-kun." August said as he then jumped back wards and seemed to disappear as a black blur went flying by him, ripping up the ground underneath it.

"_Think about it huh..." _Tigrae thought as he turned back to the robot army that still remained. "No time now." He said as he shook his head and took off a robots.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"August!" Miles shouted as he flew past, magical arrows quickly forming around him. As more arrows formed, they began to form an drill in front of him. Miles concentrated more magic to his feet as he got an extra boost and rammed into August.

"Ugh!" August grunted as Miles hit him with his Arrow Drill. Miles then pushed his hand into August stomach and let the arrows explode on him.

"This is it for you!" Miles shouted, as he landed near the world tree, drawing his staff.

August just chuckled. "Please Miles. That barely tickled. The only one who can kill me is the Reaper." He shouted as he thrust out his hand at Miles. "Now! Awaken Reaper!"

Nothing Happened.

"What?!" August shouted in frustration. He tried again, and still nothing happen. Miles began to chuckled, which turned into laughter, which then turned into and evil bellow.

"Ha. Having problems summoning your champion?" Miles taunted. "Or maybe," he then removed his sunglasses. "He is already here." He stated, revealing his eyes, one blue and one red.

"WHAT?! Y-you fused with the Reaper?!" August said, fear in his voice.

"Fu**se?**" Came two voices from Miles' mouth. "**No fusing here.** I just allowed him a permanent place in my mind, and in return. **I lend him my power**." Came the voices again. "But not just that power. He also helped me finally unlock my final power on my artifact." He said as he pulled out his pact card. _"Adeat!" _He shouted as his weapon handle appeared in his hand. _"Perfect Copy!" _He then shouted.

As he did, his entire body began to change shape and size. When it finished, Miles had long silver hair, a blood red kimono and no shoes. His feet and hands had claws on them and he had dog ears on top of his head. The way you could tell it was Miles, was by the his eyes, which were still blue and red.

Miles snarled and lifted a clawed arm. "_Iron Reaver, Soul Stealer!"_ He shouted in a voice that wasn't his own, as he slashed down at August, who didn't move quick enough as his armor was ripped to shreds. "_Change!" _

Miles then took the form of Negi. _"White Lightning!" _August just barely made it out of the way, the heat from the attack scorching him.

"_Return!"_ Miles turned back to his original self. "You don't stand a chance anymore, **worm.**"

August laid in a small carter, chuckling, which turned into laughter. "HAHAH! This is great! To think I would have to use this already!" He said as he removed his glove and showed Miles a ring on his finger.

"Y-y-you broke your own core?!" Miles stuttered, stuttering in disbelief.

"Yes I did. He he, now there are three in the world." He said as he pulled off his ring. "_Essence Burn - Cantus Bellatrix!"_

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Outside the Battle. Negi's Team and the Aegis Guard.**_

"It's time! Cast the shields! Everyone who can, help!" Bob shouted as he put his hands out. _"Aegis Shield!" _He, Haruna and Chisame casted at once, a flickering blue wall appeared in front of them. Tigrae and Haruna on one side, Joe and Yue on another and Opie with the Chi users on another.

_  
"Aegis Shield!"_ Came a shout from above. People looked up to see Negi and Nodoka, hands interlaced, casting the roof to the shield from his wand.

"It's all up to Miles now." Opie said.

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

"Shit! When did he learn that?!" Miles said as he shielded himself from the the rising energy. "Damn it, I gotta too!" He reached for his ring and tossed it away. _"Essence Burn – Cantus Bellatrix!" _As he screamed, he felt a rush of energy rush through his body, begging for its escape. _"Damn it, gotta keep it in."_

Miles right arm expanded slightly, but just as quickly, went back to normal.

"Lets do this! _Essence Burn – White Lightning!" _Miles shouted. An enormous blast of lightning shot forth from Miles' hand, completely engulfing August, as he was slammed back into Tigrae's shield.

Miles was suddenly body slammed, as his white lightning was stopped completely. Miles brought his hand down across August's neck, who countered by driving his fist into Miles' chin, sending him to his back.

Miles kicked up and drew his staff, thrusting it at August. He countered by catching it with his hands and throwing Miles into Opie's shield.

_**An hour later**_

The battle between Miles and August had been slowly escalating and there was now a crowd of magi and magic students outside the protective barrier.

The combatants had grew tired and their time limit on the Essence Burn, and both were about to die.

August had long discarded any armor he had, leaving him in just a tunic and chain link pants. His spear broken, discarded next to his chest armor. His body sporting many cuts and bruises.

Miles was a bloody mess, his scar on his eye re-opened, and many others open as well. His cloak was dripping with his and August's blood. His staff had broke, the Reapers scythe stuck in the ground and the other half next to his artifact, still in form.

August looked into Miles' eye and smirked. "How about it Miles. We are at the end of each of our ropes. Lets make it interesting. One last attack to determine this fight." He said as he charged up magic in his right fist.

Miles smirked right back. _"Finally. I was beginning to think he wouldn't get to this point." _Miles then charged up magic in his right fist. "Sounds good to me. Lets end this you maniac." Miles said, his eye color shifting to blue and green again.

"_**Damn you Miles! We will die without me helping you!**_" The Reaper screamed as he got thrown back in his cage, the lock securely locked as Leon sat back against the wall.

"_He knows that If he let you in charge, that you would run from this. You yourself are frightened of death. Just sit there and suck it up. Its over."_ Leon told him as he glanced out at the place he had protected for years. _"Oh well. It was fun while it lasted."_

"_Essence Burn – Dominus Aerialis!_" Miles shouted as he rushed forward, his fist at his side as he ran.

They ran at each other, everyone watching was holding their breath as the watched the two collide. A bright light emitted from the contact as a blast of energy knocked most of the spectators back.

As the light and smoke cleared, people first saw Miles, his eyes glazing over as blood ran from his mouth, his left arm and shoulder missing from the hit in the shoulder, his ribs and lung exposed, and if one could look long enough without vomiting, they could see his heart beating slowly.

Miles fist had missed, just grazing August's left shoulder.

"Well, well, Miles, it would appear I win again." He said as he put his ring back on. He wasn't prepared for the half dead Miles to grab his shoulder.

"T...time...s up..." He said quietly as his body shined. "My core is at its max." He told him with a bloody smile.

"Y-y-y-y-you were just waiting! You knew you couldn't beat me normally. Your using yourself as a bomb!"

"And the last horse finally crosses the line." Miles said. "But you forget one thing. I don't plan on dying!" He shouted as the light became bright and an explosion of magical energy was let loose.

All spectators were thrown onto there backs and blown away. The Aegis shield began to crack, until it finally broke with another loud explosion.

"Shit!" Tigrae cried as he got blown back into a building.

"Nodoka-chan! Hang on!" Negi cried as they were sent off towards library island, Negi covering her body with his. He looked over at the explosion, and saw three light take off in different directions. A green one heading off to the east, a red one going west and a blue one hitting the world tree.

As the smoke cleared and all of Miles' friends gathered around, they watched, holding their breath as the smoked finally cleared, revealing a on armed figure.

"HE SURVIVED!" Ako and Makie shouted as they rushed towards him.

"_Thank god... Thank god." Ako thought._

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: There it is, last chapter guys. I'll write up the epilogue fast, which will lead into my second story – Harry Potter and the Ways of the Magi, which will be a Harry Potter x Negima Crossover. I'm still surprised i haven't seen one.

Oh, and I wrote up the Fight for Mile sand Mana, but I wasn't sure if I should of added it or not. Let me know if you want to see it, I'll re-write it into this.


	22. Epilouge 1000 Words

"YYYYYyyaaawwn!" I said as I stretched out on my tree branch.

It had been three days since the battle between two super powers. The mainland had come and erased all the mundanes minds of the event and replaced it with a story about a huge earthquake hitting the city.

I sat up as I heard church bells off in the distance. I looked out and saw multiple coffins being brought out, along with mourners. There had been a few deaths caused by the demons that came. It was a horrible thing to have to cover up someones honorable death, saying it was the cause of something that hasn't happen here in awhile.

Among the deaths, 47 Aegis Guard members, 4 teachers, and 23 students lost their lives that day, luckily though, none of them were from class 3-A.

I noticed that a small group of people dressed in black had begun to gather underneath the tree I was laying in. I looked down at them, but they hadn't seem to of noticed me yet. That was fine with me though, I'm not good with public things like this.

I watched as members of class 3-A began to set up chairs and a podium with a microphone. My eyes were drawn to one with pink hair and another with lavender hair. They seemed to be a little detached, other than that, they were smiling. A man with black hair come over and helped them out.

As more people came, Negi, Asuna, Tigrae and Ako got up in the front of the crowd. Next to them was a giant picture, but from my view point I couldn't see who it was of.

Negi got up and thanked those that showed up. I looked in the crowd and noticed it was the Magical community of the school, and other magical species as well. An older man with a long white beard and half-moon glasses could be seen perfectly, even from this height.

Asuna got up next and gave a tearful speech about the person, though I wasn't quite paying attention, my thoughts were on the lavender haired girl with the sad eyes. I climbed down the tree a bit and was finally able to hear Tigrae's speech, who was now up.

"Miles-sama was a good man who had the worse dealt hand of cards I had ever seen. Though from each of the tragedies in his life, he grew stronger and wiser, never letting something like that happen to others."

"_Oh yeah. Thats right, I died."_ I thought. My mind faded out as I came to a lower branch and stared at my urn. They had incinerated my body, just like I asked them too. It held too many secrets of my family, and I didn't plan on letting them fall into someone else's hands.

_**Flash Back – Miles final moment.**_

"Ahhhhhh!" I screamed as my body exploded in magical energy. I watched as August was incinerated in the explosion, his body not able to handle to pressure of it.

"**Screw this! I'm out of here!**" I heard the Reaper yell as I felt him being to tear down his bindings.

"_Leon! Keep him in!" _I shouted at my minds guardian.

"Its no good Miles! Hes gone!" Leon told me as I saw a red light leave my chest.

"Shit! Leon! Go after him!" I told him as I forcefully ripped him from my mind.

As I watched the two lights fight each other, I felt my body go numb. Then, darkness.

_**End Flash Back.**_

After that, everyone ran to my body, which was still standing, to congratulate and heal me, but it was too late, my body was beyond repair and all the skin had been burned in the explosion. The only way one could tell it was me was because it only had one arm.

"Ako Izumi would now like to sing a song she dedicates to Miles." Negi said as he went into the audience and join a weeping Nodoka and Yue.

_I know that you're hiding things_

_Using gentle words to shelter me_

_Your words were like a dream_

_But dreams could never fool me_

_Not that easily_

_I acted so distant then_

_Didn't say goodbye before you left_

_But I was listening_

_You'll fight your battles far from me_

_Far too easily_

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"_

_I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door_

_But still I swore_

_To hide the pain when I turn back the pages_

_Shouting might have been the answer_

_What if I'd cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart_

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart_

_Though a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_Crossing over the time and distance holding you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_And a thousand words_

_One thousand confessions_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of the pain you feel seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_The dream isn't over yet_

_Though I often say I can't forget_

_I still relive that day_

_"You've been there with me all the way"_

_I still hear you say_

_"Wait for me I'll write you letters"_

_I could see how you stammered with your eyes to the floor_

_But still I swore to hide the doubt_

_When I turn back the pages_

_Anger might have been the answer_

_What if I'd hung my head and said that I couldn't wait_

_But now I'm strong enough to know it's not too late_

_Cause a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you_

_Even though we can't see I know they're reaching you_

_Suspended on silver wings_

_Oh a thousand words_

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you_

_Making all of your weary days seem far away_

_They'll hold you forever_

_Oh a thousand words_

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you_

_They'll carry you home and back into my arms_

_Suspended on silver wings ohhh_

_And a thousand words_

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll cradle you_

_Turning all of the lonely years to only days_

_They'll hold you forever_

As the song finished, I noticed that there wasn't a dry eye in the place. After that was over, everyone came to pay their final respects as they left for their homes.

"So, what are you going to do now, Miles-kun?" Came a voice to my left. I looked over and saw Sayo.

I smiled at the ghost child and said. "I think it's time I finally met my family."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

_**Elsewhere**_

"_Avada Kadavra!" _Rang a voice, as a green beam of light struck down a man, his body falling to the floor, lifeless.

"Have you got him?" Asked a snake like voice.

"Yes, my lord. But, why do you want this Magi?" Asked the man who was carying a body,

"He is the key to killing the Potter brat. His name should be familiar to you... The Reaper."

.¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸¸...¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. .¸¸.·´¨»«´¨·. ¸

A/N: And thus ends the Tale of Miles Desidero.

Id like to thank everyone who's viewed and reviewed. Thanks a lot. See you all in the HP section!


End file.
